Siempre sin amor
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres Hermione queda devastada, a lo largo de su vida siempre estuvo en busca de amor, cayendo en tantos errores que la hicieron replantear su vida, sin embargo se dará cuenta que las mejores cosas llegan solas, unas veces de forma inesperada y otras de la manera más obvia...
1. Chapter 1

**_ACLARACION_**

**_Historia NO CANON, Hermione OoC, un poco AU._**

**_Inspirada en la canción La Malquerida._**

**_El mundo mágico de HP esos son de JK Rowling yo sólo le di orden a las ideas en mi cabecita, mi único fin con esto es la diversión y como pasatiempo ya lo saben..._**

**SIEMPRE SIN AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_No puedes querer, la suerte se esconde,_**_  
_**_se duerme en tu piel, entre corazones te pierdes y duele_**

**_No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra,_**

**_no puedes volar con tus alas rotas,_**

**_que triste es ser buena y que no valga la pena..._**

Severus Snape regresaba a su casa en La Hilandera después de uno de los cursos más pesados que había tenido en muchos años, los alumnos eran cada día más difíciles e igual de idiotas según repetía sin parar, era una noche lluviosa y prendió la chimenea mientras tomaba una copa en la soledad del comienzo del verano. Cerca de las nueve de la noche tocaron a la puerta despacio, algo intrigado abrió... viéndola a ella empapada de pies a cabeza, escurriéndole el agua por la nariz y temblando del frío.

El hombre dio un fuerte suspiro de casi fastidio con una mezcla de dolor, debió arquear la ceja algo sorprendido, porque la castaña bajo la vista algo apenada y tratando de disimular el llanto que había tenido horas antes.

**\- Pasa**\- le dijo dejándola entrar, a pesar de que eso significara mojar toda la estancia y la sala.

**\- Gracias.**

**\- Siéntate** \- una vez sentados el silencio se tornó incomodo.

Ella observaba la chimenea y como se iba consumiendo el fuego, de vez en cuando secaba sus lágrimas y él agradecía mucho que su llanto fuera sereno o ya se hubiera largado de ahí, si algo no cambiaría en Severus Snape es que no se dedicaba a consolar a colegialas ni siquiera a Hermione. Ya harto del silencio que se cernía entre los dos se levantó a preparar un té.

Ya en la cocina se debatía en un monologo interno, estaba completamente seguro de lo que le ocurría pero no quería dañarla más, por ese extraño motivo que aún no entendía siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella. Salió y le extendió la taza de porcelana con el té que intentaría calmarla y le dio unos pequeños sorbos sin evitar que se calmara, al contrario parecía que revivía cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado y soltara todo el llanto.

**\- Te traeré una poción.**

**\- No quiero nada.**

**\- Por favor Hermione no empieces como si fueras una cría.**

Cuando bajó al laboratorio hizo un poco de tiempo pensando en lo que haría de nuevo con ella, en sus planes no estaba Hermione en su vida y mucho menos para comenzar el verano, en definitiva todas las cosas malas le pasaban en esas tediosas vacaciones.

**\- Esa poción nunca funciona.**

**\- Porque prefieres sentirte así de miserable y seguir llorando y no pones nada de tu parte.**

**\- Porque no sabes lo que me sucede, no sabes lo que siento.**

**\- Te equivocas, sé lo que has sentido y el hecho de verte destrozada me destroza a mí, el que no lo demuestre no significa que no me duelas.**

**\- Dilo... sé que mueres por decirlo, "te lo dije Hermione ¿no?"** \- preguntó llena de ira, buscaba provocar a Severus de alguna forma, pero si alguien sabía cómo domar a esa leona era él.

**\- Creo que debes descansar, no está tú recamara pero...**

**\- No tenía a donde ir Severus.**

**\- Está es tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que tú necesites** \- se recostó en la cama y en definitiva se quedaba pensando en que nunca había conocido a una chica tan sentimental y dramática como ella.

**\- ¿Severus? Volvió a suceder...**

**\- Lo sé... descansa.**

Severus sabía bien que no era el momento como para hacerla hablar, ya habría tiempo para hacer todos esos arreglos, sólo esperaba que el idiota de James no se hubiera pasado de listo con ella, aunque no encontraba la forma en que eso pudiera suceder.

La subió a su recamara en brazos tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que Hermione había llegado a su casa, la dejo sobre la cama y se retiró a dormir al sofá, al día siguiente le ordenaría a los elfos que reinstalaran una habitación para ella, así como veía el asunto ella duraría varios días en la casa.

Al día siguiente bajó ya tarde cuando aquel hombre tomaba ya su café y leía el Profeta, desayunaron en silencio hasta que fue hora de dar explicaciones, a pesar de que ella tenía ya los casi 26 años nunca podría dejar de darle cuentas a Severus.

**\- ¿Y bien?**

**\- Tú tenías razón, él no me amaba, yo sólo era su...**

**\- No te atrevas a decir en la mesa una mala palabra Hermione.**

**\- Pero es la verdad Severus, él sólo me quería por el sexo fácil que yo le ofrecía, nunca le importó algo más allá de eso, ni siquiera considerarme como amiga o cómo la mujer que le tenía las cosas listas en la casa.**

**\- A ver...si dejas un poco el drama y me explicas qué sucedió, quizás logre entenderte**\- le respondió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

**\- En verdad lo lamento, yo rompí contacto contigo por irme a vivir con él y te dije cosas horribles.**

**\- Olvida ya eso y dime ¿qué pasó?**

**\- Él no me quiere.**

**\- ¿Cómo que no te quiere? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hizo? Si ese maldito se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima...**

**\- No, por Dios Severus, cálmate, si te vuelven a encerrar no me lo voy a perdonar.**

**Flash Back**

Dorian era un muggle con vocación de al parecer médico, amante de las motocicletas y la música disco, muy bien parecido de ojos grises y cabello largo color castaño, típico muchacho que vuelve loco a cualquier chica, y Hermione no fue la excepción, después de su divorcio con el famoso jugador de Quidditch, ella se la pasaba de bar en bar ahogada en alcohol, y tratando de entender porque el que era el amor de su vida pudo traicionarla de esa manera, así conoció a Dorian y dos meses después ya quería irse a vivir con él.

Severus murió de coraje cuando la vio tomar sus cosas de la casa, gritándole que Dorian le daba todo lo que necesitaba y que en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer le quitara lo que era suyo, refiriéndose a cuando Lavander se había metido en su matrimonio embarazándose y robándole su familia, su marido y su felicidad. Con mucho coraje de por medio la dejo marchar a sus 23 años a un apartamento alejado de Londres con todas las carencias a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

Y seis meses después estaba ella en la puerta con las maletas hechas de nuevo en La Hilandera, el único lugar al que había llamado hogar por casi diez años, pero cuando Severus la vio supo que algo no iba bien, no pasaron ni dos horas cuando le vio la cara golpeada y su mortifago interior se apoderó de él, en menos de dos minutos estaba en el apartamento haciendo un crucio a lo muggle en todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Los vecinos al escuchar golpes y gritos de aquel muchacho llamaron a la policía llevándose a Severus quien ya tenía cargos por lesiones que llevaron al chico al hospital, sin contar las repetidas amenazas de muerte que le gritó si se volvía acercar a Hermione, menos mal que no había usado la varita pues hubiese sido Azkaban quien lo llevara preso.

Se encontraba sentado en la celda sin el mínimo remordimiento cuando la persona quien menos quería ver apareció con las manos en los bolsillos.

**\- ¿Profesor?**

**\- ¿Qué quiere Potter?**

**\- Hermione me avisó y bueno... los vecinos nos dijeron que lo habían trasladado aquí.**

**\- ¿Y Hermione?**

**\- Está en su casa, mi esposa se la llevó para allá, está bien, sólo algo nerviosa y preocupada, conseguí un buen abogado y ya está tramitando su fianza, será cuestión de minutos para que lo dejen salir, a Dorian no le conviene denunciarlo ya que Hermione tiene material suficiente para hundirlo.**

**\- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo hubiera matado a golpes por haberla lastimado.**

**\- Lo sé... nadie la cuida mejor que usted.**

Esos dos hombres se odiaban mutuamente, Severus lo odiaba por parecerse al padre y Harry lo odiaba por haberse enamorado de su madre, pero ambos tenían en común a Hermione y se apoyaban por verla feliz o al menos tranquila.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**\- Lo preguntaré una vez más o iré a la casa de James.**

**\- No me humilles de esa forma, no pasó nada, sólo dijo que no me amaba y que era mejor que me fuera de la casa.**

**\- ¿Cómo? Pero si iban a casarse**\- ella bajó la vista avergonzada **\- ¿Me mentiste?**

**\- No, pero yo lo presioné, creí que si nos casábamos, su familia me aceptaría y él estaría mejor conmigo, sin sus salidas con esas fulanas y su maldita ausencia por toda la maldita casa.**

**\- Esa boca Granger.**

**\- Creí que todo mejoraría pero me equivoqué de nuevo.**

**\- Hermione su familia nunca iba a aceptarte, ellos son Slytherin y son prejuiciosos, y James es un mocoso inmaduro que nunca ha querido una responsabilidad.**

**\- Pero yo lo amo Severus.**

**\- No Hermione, no lo amas, ni amaste a Weasley ni a Dorian.**

**\- ¿Es tan difícil entender...? Sólo necesito que me amen, que no se alejen, que estén conmigo, ¡mis padres me dejaron y tú nunca has estado a mi lado, sólo me aceptaste porque no te quedó de otra!**\- gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación.

Severus la observaba dormir en la cama hecha un ovillo con la almohada mojada de haber llorado... _Hermione si pudieras asomarte un poco a que conocieras a este hombre tan difícil que soy yo entenderías muchas cosas, nada de lo que yo haya hecho o haga te abrirían los ojos porque lamentablemente has sido muy lastimada por la gente que amas pero eres una mujer maravillosa y gracias a Merlín he podido ver como de una chiquilla indefensa te has convertido en esta mujer excepcional. Eres hermosa y no logras verlo, eres inteligente y esa melancolía que hay en tu mirada ya tan característica en ti me hace admirarte cada vez más. Pero sé que tienes razón, yo tengo en parte a culpa de tu dolor porque nunca he sido bueno demostrando sentimientos, eso no se hizo para mí, nunca te he consolado pero eso no significa que no me importes, entiéndeme... yo no te esperaba en mi vida y sin embargo ahora... estoy desvariando...un día lo entenderás todo._

Severus se retiró a la biblioteca recordando cómo ella de ser una alumna se transformó en algo más que eso.

**Flash Back**

Era el verano más pesado de todos, a penas una semanas atrás Voldemort había regresado al poder en el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Severus se recuperaba físicamente de las horas de tortura que recibía del Señor Tenebroso para poner a prueba su fidelidad, en la Orden reclutaban magos y protegían a Harry Potter. Eran a penas las 4 de la tarde en una reunión con Dumbledore, cuando una carta le llegó al director quién se dejo caer hacia atrás vencido de un problema más que debía resolver.

**\- Severus necesito que te encargues de algo importante, ve a la casa de los Granger y ve en que puedes ayudar.**

**\- ¿Los Granger? ¿Hablas de Hermione Granger?"**\- el director asintió - **¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga realmente?**

**\- Arréglalo como puedas** \- fastidiado se aparece en aquella casa color blanco con azul, se inquieto un poco al verlo rodeado de policías y entró para ver a la niña de 15 años sentada en las escaleras con la mirada perdida rodeada de vecinos, policías y algunas otras autoridades.

**\- Por favor, hermosa acompáñanos.**

**\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?**\- preguntó captando la atención de la hechicera.

**\- ¿Quién es usted?**

**\- Pregunté primero.**

**\- Los padres de la joven aparecieron muertos en su consultorio, al no tener a ningún otro pariente el Estado se hará cargo de ella hasta la mayoría de edad** \- entonces el brujo observó que dos trabajadoras sociales bajan con sus maletas intentando llevársela.

**\- Eso sucedería si no tuviera a nadie, pero yo soy su padrino Severus Snape, así que pediría que todos ustedes se largaran de aquí para hacerme cargo de la muerte de sus padres, y respeten un poco el dolor de mi ahijada.**

Obviamente no le creyeron pero con un par de hechizos y falsificar unos papeles y un confundus dejaron que él se la llevara, Severus no se alejó de ella en la sepultura de sus padres y se la llevó a la Hilandera para que la trabajadora social viera la casa y se asegurara de que Hermione estuviera bien.

Una vez dentro la subió a la única recamara que poseía la casa y la recostó en la cama ya que apenas podía sostenerse de pie, cuando dejo caer su cuerpo, ella se aferró a su camisa temblando y llorando, él intento zafarse de las manos de la joven, fastidiado y odiando haberse metido ahí sin haberle hecho daño a nadie, se resignó, Severus no se movió, no decía nada, sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil a un lado de la joven.

**\- ¿Granger?** \- le llamó - **Granger no llore, usted es fuerte no llore** \- pero entre más hablaba más lloraba, pero el cuerpo del profesor era una roca, nunca se movió para consolarla, sólo le sirvió de sostén para que ella no cayera más profundo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**\- Sigues siendo igual de frágil** \- le dijo sintiéndola aún dormida y contemplándola en silencio.

_**Algún review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia y las que dejan review...**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**10 AÑOS ANTES... (N/A: continuando con el último Flash Back)**

Cuando Hermione bajó vio el desayuno ya preparado y la incomodidad se hizo notoria entre ambos.

**\- Buenos días profesor Snape.**

**\- Buenos días Granger, vamos debe desayunar algo,** \- para no contradecirlo se sentó sirviéndose avena y un pan tostado.

**\- ¿Profesor? Lamento todo esto, pero es la verdad, yo no tenía más familia que mis padres y la trabajadora social vendrá una vez al mes a revisar que yo esté aquí y viviendo bien.**

**\- No se preocupe Granger iré a hablar con el director esta tarde, solucionaré esto lo más rápido posible.**

**SS&amp;HG**

**\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ayudarme Albus?**

**\- No puedo Severus, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú te pusiste la soga al cuello diciendo que te harías cargo de ella.**

**\- ¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¡SE LA IBAN A LLEVAR A UN ORFANATO MALDITA SEA!**

**\- No veo porque tienes que exaltarte.**

**\- TENGO A UNA ALUMNA VIVIENDO EN MI CASA Y CON LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE NO PUEDA DESHACERME DE ELLA EN TRES AÑOS.**

**\- Por algo la ayudaste Severus.** \- Esa insinuación hizo enojar mucho más al mortifago y azotó el puño sobre el escritorio.

**\- Bien... por partes, soy la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso ¿cómo voy a disculpar que tengo viviendo conmigo a una... hija de padres muggles?**

**\- Le dirás que es una prueba que te puso la Orden para medir tus prejuicios y valores mágicos.**

**\- Hermione corre peligro a mi lado Albus,** \- le suplicó.

**\- Te preocupas por ella y es lo que necesitaba para saber que eres el tutor perfecto para ella Severus.**

**SS&amp;HG**

En una semana la casa de La Hilandera ya había cambiado demasiado, había abierto la habitación de sus padres y la lleno con una cama individual, tocador y todas las pertenencias de Hermione y un baño propio para ella.

**\- El resto de sus cosas llegan mañana en los tres días siguientes, ya conoce la casa, mi biblioteca no se toca ya lo sabe, hay tres elfos domésticos y puede pedirle lo que sea a cualquiera de las elfinas, el elfo me sirve exclusivamente a mí.**

**\- Si profesor.**

**\- La trabajadora social llegara en tres semanas y deberá escuchar que me llame por mi nombre y haga su mejor esfuerzo porque no quiero problemas.**

**\- Está bien.**

**\- Y por último, esto no es lo que usted quería lo sé pero es lo mejor por ahora, así que una vez que venga la trabajadora podrá largarse a la casa de los Weasley con Potter o con quien quiera.**

**\- Gracias señor, yo no le daré problemas y me iré con mis amigos.**

**\- De su educación me encargaré yo y le daré la herencia de sus padres cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad muggle y tendrá que obedecer mis reglas.** \- Le recalca con mucha seriedad.

**\- Yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi profesor,** \- le dijo con una sonrisa que Severus no respondió más que arqueando las cejas.

Era muy complicado de entender los cambios de humor del profesor, la alumna en esa terrible depresión no hubo con quien pudiera consolarse, por medio de cartas les explicó a sus amigos lo sola que se sentía por la muerte de sus padres que ellos ignoraban, el hecho de pensar lo que dirían si supieran sobre su nuevo tutor la aterraba y prefirió guardar silencio.

Las primeras semanas fueron bastante incomodas, compartían la mesa pero se hablaban muy poco, muchas veces él llegaba de madrugada cuando ella ya estaba dormida, intentaba ganarse un poco la atención del mago pero él tenía una guerra interna que liberar como para prestarle atención a una colegiala que ni siquiera soportaba.

La llegada de la trabajadora social se acercaba y Hermione se había encargado de comprar unas cosas que hicieran la casa más familiar, como un mantel de cocina, adornos para la sala y un par de lámparas.

**\- Hola Hermione ¿cómo te encuentras?** \- la pregunta parecía bastante estúpida a simple vista.

**\- Mejor, gracias.**

**\- Buenas tardes señor Snape,**\- el hombre respondió inclinando la cabeza y sentándose en la sala los tres.

-**¿Y bien Hermione qué me cuentas? ¿Estás feliz aquí?**

**\- ¿Feliz? No, por supuesto que no,** \- le respondió agresiva, mientras era fulminada por la mirada del profesor -. **Acaban de morir mis padres ¿se entera? Tuve que dejar mi casa donde crecí y vivir aquí con un padrino al cual casi ni veía y es terrible ver que Severus tuvo que cambiar su estilo de vida para tenerme en su casa, porque es tan buena persona que no tuvo corazón para dejarme en la calle o en un Orfanato.**

**\- Hermione compórtate por favor,** \- le siseó el profesor,

**\- No se preocupe señor Snape, es normal su reacción, si me hubiera dicho que está feliz viviendo aquí me hubiera extrañado.**

**\- ¿Y dime qué estudias?**

**\- Ella se irá conmigo al Colegio donde doy clases, es fuera de Londres y ya que es un internado estará conmigo y podre cuidarla mejor, esta casa la usaremos sólo para las vacaciones.**

**\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo Hermione?**

**\- Si.**

**\- ¿Y en estos días que haces? ¿Pasan, tiempo juntos?**

**\- Todo el que Severus puede darme, tiene asuntos que atender, pero pronto iré a ver a unos amigos, Severus me dio permiso y me iré la próxima semana.**

**\- Muy bien, creo que te estás acoplando a tu nueva vida más fácil de lo que esperaba.**

Acompañaron a la trabajadora social hasta la puerta y una vez lejos Hermione estalló.

-**Que tipa más nefasta, ¿cómo que si estoy bien? Estoy sola estorbándole a usted en su vida y sin el ánimo de hacer nada.**

**\- No me estorba Granger.**

**\- Nunca está en la casa.**

**\- Tengo cosas que hacer, trabajos para la Orden lo sabe y no debo darle explicaciones de mi vida, así que cierre la boca, preparé sus maletas para llevarla al Cuartel.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Habían pasado varios meses y ella seguía sin decir quién era su tutor, sabía que sus amigos no dejarían de escandalizarse y convenciéndola que huyera del lado de Severus. El quinto curso fue uno de los años más difíciles para ella, por un lado el odio que guardaba a los mortifagos por haberle arrebatado la vida a sus padres, el nuevo profesorado que le daba nauseas y la estricta educación a la que era sometida por Severus.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró que él firmara el permiso para que pudiera asistir a las visitas de Hogsmeade, y no toleraba alguna llamada de atención por parte de alguno de los profesores. Para las vacaciones de Navidad tenían que estar en La Hilandera para la visita de la trabajadora social pero la dejaba ir a visitar a sus amigos siempre y cuando llegara antes de que oscureciera y que alguien de la Orden la llevara a casa. Y es que el plan de Dumbledore era perfecto sin duda o Severus Snape era un experto oclumantico, ya que cuando le informó al Señor Tenebroso las razones para tener a Granger en su casa no sospecho nada, sin embargo él sabía bien que en algún punto el Señor Oscuro le pediría matarla en respuesta a su fidelidad.

Habían pasado las fiestas de Navidad y Hermione llegó a la casa acompañada de Tonks, el dejo en casa poniendo las medidas de seguridad expuestas por el mismo Severus, cerca de las doce de la noche fue a recostarse ya que de seguro él estaría demasiado ocupado y llegaría tarde como siempre. Al poco tiempo de estar dormida escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar, salió empuñando la varita dispuesta a atacar tal como su tutor le había enseñado y sorpresa al verlo a él tirado frente a la chimenea bañado en sangre.

\- **¡Severus!** \- se acercó a él ayudándolo a recostarse en el sofá.

**\- Manda un patronus a Albus, que venga.**

**\- Sabes que no podré hacerlo, no puedo.**

**\- Confío en ti,** \- esas palabras pesaban más que la vida del mago, después de un par de intentos logra salir la nutria y casi al instante apareció el director como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo.

**\- ¿Severus? ¿Qué pasó?**

**\- Descubrió a los aurores, piensa que le he mentido,** \- la alumna no entendía nada y sólo se sostenía en la pared aterrada de lo que veía.

**\- Arreglaremos eso después, llamaré a Poppy.**

**\- No, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no debemos llamar la atención o empezará a desconfiar de mi.**

**\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién desconfiará de ti Severus?** \- pregunta la voz llorosa de la joven mujer.

**\- Vete Hermione, a la casa de los Weasley,** \- le ordenó su tutor.

**\- Severus creo que ella tiene derecho a saber.**

**\- No Albus, que se vaya.**

**\- Quiero saber profesor.**

**\- Voldemort Señorita Granger, Severus es el espía que tenemos y por eso no hemos tenido tantas bajas.**

**\- ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no.**

**\- Es lo que soy Hermione, un mortifago,** \- aquel hombre esperaba horror en su mirada pero nunca lo vio - **vete.**

**\- Nunca me iré y tú dejaras ese absurdo trabajo.**

**\- Señorita Granger necesitamos a Severus cerca de Voldemort para saber sus movimientos.**

**\- Pues que se busquen a otro, ustedes no me quitaran a Severus, perdí a mis padres y no le perderé a él,** \- le enfrentó al director protegiendo con su pequeño cuerpo al pocionista.

**\- Señorita debo atenderlo.**

**\- Lárguese,**\- le exigió, su debilidad se hacía notar una vez más cuando lloraba al pecho de su tutor -. **No vayas a dejarme tú también.** \- El hombre no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, y por primera vez permitió el contacto con la joven recibiendo su abrazo y acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños.

**\- No me pasará nada Granger, deje de llorar, odio eso, lo sabe.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Era ya un año en el que Granger había llegado a su vida y nunca se acostumbraría a ello, siempre se quejaba de que esa mocosa sólo había llegado a complicar su vida y acarrearle más problemas de los que tenía, pero su mente se volcó de un lado a otro cuando descubrió que ni ella ni varios alumnos habían desaparecido del Colegio, se maldijo una y otra vez por haber bajado la guardia. La marca le ardía sin igual y lo que sucedía era claro, esa noche Potter moriría, él tenía prohibido llegar a la batalla en el Ministerio por precaución de que lo descubrieran, pero se debatía en sacar de ahí a Potter y la mocosa que tanto dolor de cabeza le daba.

Esperaba como león enjaulado en la Mansión Malfoy hasta que el Señor Tenebroso apareció.

**\- Severus...las cosas no salieron como esperaba así que necesito tus servicios cerca de Dumbledore, tengo nuevos planes.**

**\- Mi Lord.**

**\- Ve... y me traes noticias cuanto antes,** \- antes de retirarse siseó para que el profesor lo observara - **con algo de suerte ya nos deshicimos de la sangre sucia a la que tienes que cuidar.**

**\- Nada me alegraría más mi Lord, sólo estorba en mis planes.**

Cuando entró a enfermería sentía que temblaba, pero sus pasos eran firmes, veía a varios alumnos en las camillas pero su mirada de furia iba exclusivamente a la castaña, recorrió la cortina con furia y olvidando poner un hechizo silenciador parecía que tuviera un hechizo sonorus.

**\- Niña tonta ¿en qué pensabas?**

**\- No iba a quedarme en el colegio mientras todos hacían algo, no soy una cobarde.**

**\- Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido, y lo primero que haces es largarte con esos descerebrados a uno de los lugares más peligrosos.**

**\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme?**

**\- Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana.**

**\- Profesor deje de gritarle a Hermione, no tiene derecho,** \- le recriminó Harry cojeando.

-**Cállese Potter, por su salud física y mental lárguese de aquí y tu Hermione estas castigada durante todo el maldito verano, no habrá vacaciones, ni salidas a Hogsmeade en próximo año, ni lo que se te ocurra,** \- le amenazó extremando la situación.

**\- Eso es exagerado.**

**\- Y más te vale no desobedecerme o te enviaré a una academia lejos de Londres y de todo.**

**\- Eso es injusto.**

**\- La vida nunca es justa.**

**\- Sólo intentaba ayudar.** \- Le suplicó al profesor.

**\- Esa cara no funcionará, estas castigada y una vez que puedas levantarte de aquí, tomas tus cosas y nos vamos a casa.**

**\- Si Severus.**

**\- Quítese Potter que me estorba**

Una vez cuando los alumnos dejaron de ver la capa por el pasillo observaron a Hermione con la boca abierta, muchos de ellos aún respiraban agitados.

**\- ¿Él es tu tutor?** \- le preguntó Harry.

\- **Realmente no es tan malo como parece...**

_**Espero les llame la atención el trama...**_

_**Jiss:** _Hola guapa, muchas gracias... ojala te guste, en esta semana te doy el pedido que me dijiste eh... sólo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer... Besos

_**Mama Shmi:**_Al inicio del capítulo iré poniendo la letra de la canción, la novela es mexicana quizás por eso no la has oido... espero te guste el capitulo.

_**Samaria Reed:**_Gracias guapa, espero te agrade la historia y la sigas al final. Besos

_**Adaduran:** _Gracias! :D No tiene que ver para nada con la novela, de hecho hice mención de eso porque me dijeron que le encontraron parecido, yo no pero por si acaso lo aclaré al inicio... en los siguientes capítulos me dices si hay un parecido o no, ya que eres la única que reconoció de lo que hablo. besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_Gracias por siempre leerme, y sobre tu pregunta dejaré que te des cuenta tu solita... la historia no es tan cursi como las otras, creo que la hice más realista... quizás por algo ;)

_**Yetsave:**_si iré mencionando algunas cosas del pasado de Herms pero como recuerdos ya que la historia se centrará en el presente de ella y de Severus claro. Besos

_**Mauro S:**_lo sé, eres complicado, pero aquí esta la historia y no te preocupes por comentar, con que termines de leerla y veas que tengo palabra me basta. Cuidate

_**Review? anden quiero muchos **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a todas por el apoyo con esta historia…lamento la tardanza…**_

**CAPITULO 3**

Hermione no se animó a salir de la habitación después de haberle gritado a la única persona que no la ha abandonado, abrazaba a sus rodillas recordando cuando le habían avisado de la muerte de sus padres y querían llevársela, fue Severus quien evitó eso y la acogió en su casa y a pesar de cómo complicó su vida nunca le dio la espalda, y después de cometer error tras error él siempre la recibía, quizás no con una sonrisa pero si con esa mirada que siempre decía más que mil palabras.

Cuando se encontró recién divorciada a sus 22 años él soporto todo, su mal humor, su holgazanería y hasta aquella época donde la joven hechicera en vez de salir adelante como lo hubiese hecho cualquier mortal, prefirió ahogarse en alcohol por el engaño de su marido y la noticia de que su amante pudo darle el hijo que él tanto deseaba y que a ella le daba pánico tener, ¿cuántas veces Severus iba a recogerla a aquellos bares muggles? Y ¿Cuántas veces no terminó con un hombre del que no recordaba su nombre? Y todo porque su dignidad como mujer había sido destrozada por Ronald Weasley, ella necesitaba sentirse amada o mínimo deseada sexualmente. Y ella bien sabía que se estaba comportado como una mujerzuela pero Severus siempre la apoyo a su manera, y una prueba fehaciente de ello debió ser cuando le partió el alma a aquel muggle por haberla golpeado.

Y sin embargo nada era suficiente para ella, siempre quería más y más, quiso más de su esposo y por eso la cambio por otra, quiso más de Dorian y de él nunca obtuvo ni un te estimo, y de James... por Merlín, la hechicera perdió la cabeza por ese brujo, pero como dicen lo que mal empieza mal acaba y el hecho de tener sexo en el baño de un bar mágico de mala reputación no es precisamente el presagio de una historia de amor, ella se enamoró y se fue a vivir con él a penas de tener seis meses de salir, buscó y exigió más obteniendo el fracaso de la relación.

Y de Severus... bueno, de él lo quería todo, su atención, su cariño, sus caricias, sus regaños, su sonrisa, su felicidad, todo y lamentablemente el ex pocionista no era precisamente del tipo de hombres que da a demostrar lo que siente.

**Flash Back**

\- **Mis padres solían decirme que me castigaban porque me amaban** \- le comentó a la hora de la comida, mientras Severus se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

\- **Mmm...**

\- **No es que yo fuera una niña muy rebelde, creo que siempre fui tranquila pero un par de ocasiones me castigaron los fines de semana.**

\- **Pues yo opino que eres una niña muy rebelde.**

\- **¿Opinas como ellos? Sobre lo de... ya sabes... que un castigo implica cariño en el fondo.**

\- **¿A dónde quieres llegar Hermione?**

\- **A saber porque me castigaste** \- le insiste.

\- **Porque pusiste en riesgo tu vida.**

\- **¿Entonces te importo?**

\- **¿Los hechos no hablan por si solos?** \- el profesor se levantó de la mesa de muy mal humor.

\- **¿Severus?... yo también te quiero -** el hombre guardó silencio.

\- **Recoge la mesa en cuanto termines.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando bajó por fin a la sala lo encontró sentado leyendo el Profeta, se sentó a su lado silenciosa y sabe que le debe una disculpa.

\- **No debí decir eso.**

\- **Olvídalo.**

\- **He estado pensando y creo que me meteré de nuevo a la escuela, no terminé Medimagia y creo que lo que necesito es tiempo y tener ocupada la cabeza, no te daré problemas y no tendrás que sacarme de ningún bar.**

\- **¿Hablas en serio?** \- le cuestionó sorprendido.

\- **Si, sé que soy muy rebelde e inmadura y que sólo causo problemas y preocupaciones y quiero que eso cambie, quiero ser mejor.**

\- **Nunca he pensado eso de ti, te ha tocado vivir cosas muy fuertes a una edad temprana y por eso eres así, me alegra que no te sientes a llorar esta vez.**

**SS&amp;HG**

\- **¡Hermione!** \- Ginny llegó corriendo y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- **Ginny, gracias por venir.**

\- **Claro que iba a venir, dos años sin verte, desde que te largaste con James, ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo se casan?**

\- **Se canceló la boda** \- toda la tarde se dedicaron a platicar de la relación con James, el nacimiento del pequeño Albus y cómo iba el matrimonio de Ron que estaba muy feliz con la llegada de sus gemelas, algunos chismes mágicos y comenzó a sentirse la más desdichadas de todas.

\- **¿He dicho algo malo Hermione?**

\- **No, no te preocupes, es sólo que todos parecen tener la vida perfecta, o al menos una vida muy bien planificada o realizada y yo no tengo nada, un divorcio, una frustración como mujer, un tipo que me golpeaba, un mago maravilloso que era perfecto sólo que se avergonzaba de mí y me usaba a su conveniencia, sin padres y con una soledad que no puedo con ella, no tengo nada ni a nadie y empiezo a sentirme desgraciada por ello.**

\- **Estas mal amiga, me tienes a mí, a Harry y al profesor Snape...**

\- **Si... él es todo lo que tengo en la vida.**

**SS&amp;HG**

_En definitiva era una completa estúpida, él si me quería, aunque nunca me lo dijera y muchas veces me hiciera mala cara yo era importante para él, me lo demostraba de muchas formas, solo que me encantaría que me dijera cuanto me quería o ver en sus ojos fríos algo de cariño hacia mí._

**Flash Back**

La guerra había comenzado y acababan de sepultar al profesor Dumbledore, llegó a la Hilandera, porque Hermione no conocía otro hogar más que ese, al poco tiempo llegó Severus observándola de la manera más cruel y frívola que había visto en él.

\- **Sé que sucedió algo, algo muy fuerte, llevo viviendo contigo dos años Severus y sé que si le mataste fue...** \- parecía tan absurdo crear una excusa para la muerte.

\- **¿Crees en mí?**

**\- Sí **\- le respondió con toda su inocencia.

\- **¿No me tienes miedo?**

\- **Nunca.**

\- **Debes irte... no desempaques, vete con los Weasley y empieza de nuevo, si logro salir con vida te buscaré.**

\- **¿No podemos mantener contacto?**

\- **No... y no hagas nada estúpido** \- lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo pero él no podía, no podía hacerla sentir que la quería, era lo mejor para ambos y la separó de inmediato - **Vete.**

**Fin del FlashBack**

Ambos comenzaban una nueva vida, juntos como lo era antes de que ella se casara, estudiaba medimagia y daba sus prácticas en San Mungo, él estaba tranquilo de ver que por primera vez intentaba salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie y sin buscar consuelo en ningún otro hombre y le intrigaba saber a qué se debía su cambio en la estrategia.

Sin embargo los fines de semana que era el tiempo que compartían juntos se sentía miserable, casi siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación, él muchas veces se asomaba a verla, algunas veces lloraba ahogando su llanto en la almohada, sin lugar a dudas se sentía sola y no sabía cómo ayudarla, dormía demasiado y comía muy poco, pasó el tiempo y él estaba casi seguro que estaba embarazada, casarla con James iba a ser un terrible error y sabía que ella no querría a ese bebe.

\- **¿Hermione? ¿Alguna vez has pensando en tener hijos?** \- la castaña casi se ahogó con el agua y arqueó la ceja molesta.

\- **Creo que la maternidad no se hizo para mi Severus, por eso Ronald se enredó con Lavander, yo no era lo que él esperaba y mira, ahora ya nacieron las gemelas después de que esa mujer le dio a su primogénito.**

\- **Pero ya estuviste embarazada... ¿qué sentiste?**\- ella se quedó callada como si aquel recuerdo hubiese sido un golpe bajo.

\- **Miedo, no quería tener a ese bebé, pero yo no lo maté Severus, la golpiza que me dio Dorian impidió que el feto se quedará en mi vientre, te juro que no lo provoque yo.** \- Le suplica.

\- **Te creo, ¿no querías a tu hijo?**

\- **Creo que por instinto común a los hijos se les ama, pero el hecho de pensar en la vida que hubiese tenido con Dorian me dio miedo y no quería tenerlo.**

\- **¿Y James?**

\- **James,** \- dice burlona -. **James no quería que me embarazará, su madre decía que cómo iba a tener un hijo con alguien como yo, siempre me daba la poción antes para que no hubiese error.**

\- **¿No es posible que estés embarazada?**

\- **No, ninguna posibilidad.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Siempre se quejaba de ella, de sus lloriqueos y sus dramatismos, cuando bebía demasiado por su divorcio, cuando casi se deja morir porque no lograba encontrar el amor en un buen hombre que la quisiera por lo que es, pero ahora sin embargo estaba actuando distinto y eso lo sentía aún más peligroso, vivía su depresión en medio de sonrisas y planes futuros, y se arreglaba, salía, estudiaba, trabajaba, y fingía que todo estaba bien, sabía a la perfección que cuando no pudiera más estallaría en llanto y haría una de las tonterías que acostumbra hacer.

Severus Snape aguardó pensativo mientras esperaba a Mariela que aún estaba arreglándose, y más se frustraba que los pocos momentos que podía pasar con esa bella mujer su mente viajara a su casa con la pequeña castaña, se reprochaba estar ahí disfrutando de una buena compañía en vez de ayudar a Hermione a superar ese trago amargo pero a la vez creía que él merecía rehacer su vida. Se termino su copa proponiéndose que al día siguiente invitaría a comer a Hermione para hablarle de Mariela y compartiera su felicidad con él.

\- **Buenas noches** \- le saludó seductora aquella bruja de 35 años, de cabello rizado hasta la cintura con una piel tersa y morena - **Lamento el retraso... estaba arreglándome.**

\- **¿Arreglándote?** \- le preguntó al observar al baby doll de encaje color negro, que dejaba ver su trasero perfecto y esos senos llamativos.

\- **Para ti Severus... te veo muy pensativo ¿qué sucede?**

\- **Estoy preocupado por Hermione,** \- la hechicera se sentó en las piernas del mago acariciando su cuello lentamente.

\- **Ella ya no tiene 15 Severus, tiene 26 años y es una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no es tu responsabilidad, cómprale un departamento y que comience arreglar sus problemas sola, eso la hará madurar.**

\- **Eso nunca Mariela, y no vuelvas a repetirlo,** \- le respondió molesto, la hechicera iba a seguir pero prefirió no arruinar la noche tan esplendida que ella había preparado.

\- **Tranquilo, estas estresado y yo sé cómo relajarte,** \- se levantó frente a él dejando caer toda su ropa por un hechizo no verbal, dejando que el hombre quedara extasiado con tremenda imagen, su sexo bien depilado y esos pezones erectos que llamaban a ser acariciados, se acercó a él subiéndose a horcadas sintiendo como el cuerpo del pocionista reaccionaba a sus detalles.

\- **¿Cómo vas a relajarme?**

\- **Ahorita lo veras**\- le respondió besando su cuello y yendo abajo y más abajo, permitiendo que el mago cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de ese placer que era Mariela.

_**Espero les haya gustado chicas… ¿ya saben para donde va la historia? **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_y es tan excitante verlo así de enojado… ufff…

_**AndreaDSnape: **_Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu review y por siempre leerme, creo que eso es lo que planteo plasmar la idea de una relación tutor-chica porque lo hace simplemente excitante y prohibida… lamento la demora… Besos y espero que te gusten las actualizaciones.

_**Samaria Reed: **_Hola guapa lo siento por la demora… pero mi espantosa vida no me permite sentarme frente al pc y eso que tengo esta historia completa y muchos capítulos ya escritos. Espero te guste… besos

_**Adaduran:**_ creo que tienes razón… no se parece más que en lo prohibido de la relación, me alegra que te guste. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_es que creía que a veces me pasaba de cursi y este lo hago más frívolo, espero te guste el capítulo y una disculpa por la tardanza pero esto está del nabo… y no te preocupes que con éste no te haré llorar.

_**ZaDaBia: **_muchas gracias guapa, ojala te guste y trataré de actualizar cada semana los capítulos que ya tenga escritos aunque me toque pedir ayuda!

_**AliuxS: **_lo que más me gusta de esta historia es la frialdad de un hombre que quiere decir mucho y el silencio que lo invade… y sobre la novela… ya todas me dicen que no se parece en nada, creo que sólo era por la relación prohibida entre ambos… espero te guste. Besos

_**Besos **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y alertas… **_

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando llegó Severus el domingo por la mañana, observó a Hermione dormida en el sofá con apenas una túnica sobre su cuerpo para que le guardara un poco de calor, la movió un poco despertando algo molesta.

\- **Te esperé toda la noche.**

. **Pensé que saldrías,** \- le respondió el hechicero.

\- **¿Salir con quien? Mi exmarido o ¿qué?**

\- **Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios estás molesta?**

\- **Porque me paso toda la semana sola en la casa y esperaba que los fines de semana pudiéramos pasarla juntos, eres mi familia ¿no? O sólo era pura hipocresía.**

\- **No voy a tolerarte un capricho más Hermione, te he demostrado de mil maneras lo que significas en mi vida pero tú todo lo exiges, cuando saliste con James nunca estabas en casa y llegabas a dormir cada vez que te acordabas.**

\- **Y también me reclamabas.**

-**Porque tu nombre estaba por los suelos maldita sea, y ese tipo no te tomaba en serio.**

\- **Y te gusta estar recordándomelo,**\- le recriminó bastante herida.

\- **Claro que no, lo digo porque sólo fue una noche en la que quise salir a divertirme y tú me juzgas como si fuera un crimen.**

\- **Me siento sola Severus, necesito de tu cariño y tu no me lo das, no me escuchas y no valoras nada... absolutamente nada...** \- no valió lo que él hubiese querido decir ya que ella salió disparada hacia su habitación sin permitir que él hablase o se defendiera.

Quizá tenía razón y no la valoraba, pero qué más podía hacer, ella no estaba en sus planes, siempre fue el hombre soltero que tenía como única misión proteger al hijo de Lily Potter, con su trabajo de profesor y pocionista, después como mortifago, jamás pensó en casarse, tener una familia y mucho menos estar haciéndose cargo de una alumna tan sentimental como ella. Y hasta el mismo Severus hasta la fecha se seguía preguntando ¿qué había desencadenado todo para que él la ayudara de esa manera?

Y no se hacía el hipócrita, en verdad fue su tutor, en verdad se preocupaba por ella y veía que siempre estuviera bien, nunca le dijo que la quería o le dio cariño pero nunca le falto nada, la lleno de lujos y siempre tenía un guardaropa lleno, y todas esas cosas que las mujeres necesitaban, su boda fue la más lujosa que se hubiese visto en los últimos años y cada regalo superaba al anterior, esa era la forma en la que él le demostraba que la estimaba en verdad.

Pero ella le daba cariño de una forma distinta, con atenciones y aunque él siempre le incomodaba abrazos o algún beso efusivo, Severus sabía que el día en que ella dejara de hacerlo algo dentro de él se destrozaría como el día en que ella lo dejo para seguir a James.

Seguía en la biblioteca reprochándose ser de esa forma pero su familia nunca lo enseño a ser diferente y sabía que gran parte de la culpa de los errores de Hermione era suya, si tan solo le hubiese dado cariño no hubiera tenido que ir a buscarlo a otro lado. Y ella siempre fue tan agradecida y buena con él que le remordía la conciencia ser tan mierda con la única persona que soportaba su mal humor y su pasado, Mariela era la mujer pasional pero nada sabía de su pasado en cambio Hermione a pesar de saber demasiadas cosas de él siempre se quedaba ahí.

**Flash Back**

Como olvidar aquella noche cuando la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso lo había atacado sin pausa por cinco veces haciendo que su veneno se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, perdía sangre rápidamente hasta que su alivio llegó al ver a Potter, le dio los últimos recuerdos y con ello cumplía la última misión que le había sido encomendada.

\- **Llévalos al pensadero,** \- Hermione estaba a sus pies buscando la forma de salvarle la vida mientras sus amigos intentaban llevársela de ahí.

\- **Herms te necesitamos,**\- le decía e pelirrojo.

\- **No puedo irme, vayan ustedes.**

\- **Herms.**

\- **Es mi familia Ron, entiéndelo.**

\- **Mato al profesor Dumbledore.**\- Le gritó.

\- **Eso es mentira, no me moveré de aquí.**

\- **Ron, déjala, ella sabe lo que hace,** \- una vez que se van Severus sintió el enorme alivio de morir al lado de alguien que lo quería a él por ser Severus Snape...

\- **Tengo dictamo y alguna poción limpiadora, también ungüentos que detendrán la hemorragia pero no tengo el antídoto.**

\- **Con el dictamo y el hechizo que te enseñe ganaremos tiempo,**\- y es que de algo estaba seguro Severus y era de que no quería morir, la hechicera hizo el hechizo antes de aplicar la poción con un paño - **Ahora has presión.**

\- **Pero dolerá.**

\- **Haz presión,** \- lo hizo tan cual lo dijo mientras veía al mago retorcerse de dolor -. **Ah... más Hermione.**

Duró ahí algunas horas hasta que los primeros pasos se hacían presentes en la casa de los gritos, eran miles de alumnos y magos que la apuntaban con la varita, buscaban a Severus Snape ya fuera vivo o muerto.

\- **Granger apártese,** \- le ordena la profesora McGonagall. - **Los del Ministerio no tardan en llegar y se lo llevarán.**

\- **Pasaran encima de mí antes de que alguien lo toque.**

\- **Sabemos que es fue su tutor pero no era un buen ejemplo para usted.**

\- **Él no es mi tutor, es mi familia,** \- le respondió mientras sentía la mano de Severus dándole todo ese apoyo, llegaron corriendo Harry y Ron pero ella apunta la varita justo a la cara del pelinegro, ella no iba a dudar en maldecirlo pero su amigo guardó la varita en los vaqueros - **No me importa si eres mi mejor amigo, si te atreves a dañarlo te hechizaré Harry,** \- su amigo la ignoró mientras se acercó a profesor moribundo.

\- **Vamos profesor Snape, lo sacaré de aquí, Ron ayúdame del otro brazo.**

Y en cuestión de horas ya sabían el papel que había jugado Severus Snape y la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase ya estaba lista para él, más créditos y el agradecimiento de toda la comunidad mágica internacional, pero eso a él ya no le importaba tanto, sino aquella castaña que se negaba a ser atendida y dormía sobre una silla recargada sobre su estómago y se resistía a alejarse de ahí hasta que el profesor fuera dado de alta.

\- **Ve a que te revisen, anda no seas testadura.**

\- **Estoy bien.**

\- **Tienes varias heridas, meses de mala alimentación, una posible fiebre y los malditos hechizos de Bellatrix pudieron causarte algo, así que ve por favor, prometo no irme a ningún lado sin ti.**

\- **Si serás tonto Severus** \- le reprochó herida.

_Yo también te quiero Hermione_ \- dijo para si mismo y evitando que esas penosas palabras salieran de su boca.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a buscarla encontrándola más calmada en la cocina.

\- **¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?**

\- **¿Es una forma de pedir disculpas?**

\- **No, eso ya lo tenía planeado desde ayer y pensé que podría ser buena idea, y así alejarnos un poco de todo pero me gustaría que aceptaras sin peleas y sin nada, sólo quiero pasarla bien.**

\- **Lo lamento, acepto ir contigo a cenar ¿a dónde me llevaras?**

\- **A donde te gusta, al restaurante donde tus padres festejaban tu cumpleaños, ve a arreglarte.**

De cierta forma ese plan tenía algo entre manos, buscaba darle su apoyo incondicional en el duelo que estaba pasando pero también quería presentarle a Mariela, no es que se fuera a casar con ella ni nada por el estilo, pero quería hacerla parte de su vida, era la mujer con la que salía hace años y el creía que era importante, no era su novia solo era su pareja y Severus Snape creía que Mariela era importante en su vida y no quería seguir ocultándosela a Hermione.

El restaurante estaba lleno por ser fin de semana y decidieron a ir a uno que se encontraba muy cercas de ahí, escogiendo una mesa cerca del centro, pidieron de cenar y una botella de vino tinto que era la favorita de Hermione.

\- **¿Algo más señor?**

\- **Nada, puede retirarse.**

\- **¿Y para su esposa? -** Severus casi escupe el vino sobre el mesero mientras Hermione soltaba una pequeña risita, el hechicero iba a reclamar tal atrevimiento pero se vio interrumpido por la mano de Hermione posándose sobre la suya.

\- **¿Mi amor? Me encantaría mucho pedir un postre de chocolate,** \- aquel hombre estaba más sorprendido.

\- **Claro, tráigale la carta de postres por favor.**

\- **Por supuesto señor, con permiso.**

\- **¿Qué fue eso Hermione?**

\- **Oh vamos... no seas amargado,** \- le respondió muriéndose de la risa - **¿qué? No crees que yo pueda ser lo suficientemente hermosa o mujer para estar con un hombre como tu?**

\- **Eres demasiado hermosa para estar con alguien como yo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no habrá hombre que te merezca.**

\- **¿Y crees que soy suficiente mujer?** \- aquel hombre estaba bastante nervioso.

\- **Basta Hermione, creo que has bebido mucho vino.**

\- **¿Te molestó que me hiciera pasar por tu esposa?**

\- **Claro que no, sólo me sorprendió.**

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Me ves como tu hija?**

\- **No.**

\- **¿Tu sobrina?**

\- **No.**

\- **¿Tu alumna?**

\- **No, tu eres... eres Hermione, mi familia y mi...**

\- **Aquí tiene la carta señora.**

\- **Vamos... pide lo que quieras.**

\- **¿Terminas el tema de conversación?**

\- **Si.**

Y es que algo tenía Severus y era que podía enfrentarse a una manada de centauros enfurecidos, a miles de dementores y otra Nagini, incluso todas las criaturas rastreras, pero eso si, a los sentimentalismos y cuando una persona intentaba entrar en su corazón simplemente salía huyendo como un cobarde.

La forma en que ella lo miraba durante esa broma que le hizo Hermione lo hizo temblar y en definitiva no iba a tocar el tema de Mariela... lo único que quería es que esa estúpida cena llegara a su final.

_**¿Qué opináis chicas? **_

_**AndreaDSnape: **_y lo que falta para que la odies más, espero que Hermione reaccione en lo que sucede a su alrededor, esta más concentrada en su dolor que en otra cosa. Besos guapa

**Yazmín Snape: **está bien te lo diré! Si harán pareja, no la ve como su hija pero si como su familia… y no llores porque no pondré drama! Creo que hasta este momento me he portado muy bien!

**Samaria Reed: **la verdad es que ambos están medio lentos en esto, pero el sentimiento ahí esta presente que es lo importante… Besos!

**SuekSnape: **tu vida? Donde? Donde? Dime! Jajaja gracias por el review amiga. Besos

**AliuxS: **prometo actualizar ESTA historia una vez por semana, y claro que responderé! Es su pareja… sólo eso diré para no quitarle la emoción vale? Otra duda la respondo con gusto. Muchos besos guapa

**Yetsave: **Hola guapa! Odio bien merecido jajaja Besos, espero te guste.

**Hasta la próxima chicas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Los estudios de Hermione iban mejor de lo que ella misma esperaba, seguía siendo una de las chicas más inteligentes, pensaba demasiado en que debía especializarse, nunca le había llamado la atención los niños ni las mujeres embarazadas, siempre le hacían recordar las peores etapas de su vida, sabía bien que no podía tomar la rama psicológica, eso le haría tomar estudios muggles, además de que sabía que no poseía la madurez necesaria para tratar y ayudar a la gente.

Ingreso a una especialidad un poco más compleja, Infecciones mágicas y venenos, eso le haría retomar sus estudios en pociones y sabía o al menos tenía la ilusión de que así Severus se sentiría orgullosa de ella. Su compañera de laboratorio se llamaba Sullie y venía de los Estados Unidos, era muy parecida a Hermione y hacían los mejores antídotos juntas y su proyecto de investigación fue el más innovador dentro de la clase.

Sin embargo había algo que le quitaba a Hermione el sueño, pero era un poco más madura y sólo permitía que la pusiera nerviosa e ilusionada... un chico, era como si ella no supiera lo que es estar sola o buscaba con desesperación poder estar con un hombre, en esta ocasión se llamaba Andrew era alto y de pelo rubio y rizado, con unos ojos color miel que desprendían una bondad casi infinita, era muy inteligente y responsable, era el primero en llegar y casi el último en irse, por lo poco que puede observar Hermione le gustaba la lectura, el café sin azúcar y las galletas de mantequilla; hijo de padres muggles y por casualidad del destino su hermana menos también iba a Hogwarts siendo una digna Gryffindor mientras que él había pertenecido a los Ravenclaw.

\- **Hola chicas,** \- saludó sentándose en la cafetería de San Mungo donde los tres daban sus prácticas en el laboratorio de pociones.

\- **Hola Andrew.**

\- **Hola.** \- Apenas respondió Sullie.

\- **¿Cómo van esas pociones?**

\- **Bien, aunque Hermione acaba de sufrir una herida por los malos efectos.**

\- **En realidad vamos mal,** \- reconoció la castaña.

\- **Pero tienes una gran ventaja, tu tutor es el Profesor Snape y es el mejor en pociones en toda Gran Bretaña.**

\- **Quizás lo sea pero nunca lo meto en mis trabajos escolares, además está en el Colegio y tiene varias semanas sin ir a casa, así que ni las dudas me resuelve.**

\- **¿Y tu Andrew?** \- le preguntó la callada amiga.

\- **¿Yo? Bueno creo que bien, sólo hace falta probarla a ver los efectos pero ya saben que es lo más difícil, nunca existe el valiente que se arriesgue ¿piensan venir al baile?**

**\- ¡Yo no lo sé, tengo tantos deberes, quizás venga sólo si Hermione acepta venir también.**

\- **Pero claro que vendré Sul, así que ponte tu mejor vestido.** \- Y el muchacho sonrío al saber que su conquista estaría tan cerca de él.

**SS&amp;HG**

Había ido de compras y se hizo de un vestido de corte de sirena sin mangas color azul eléctrico con guantes largos a juego y unas plataformas color negro, había comprado miles de revistas muggles y mágicas para saber el peinado perfecto y el maquillaje, abrió el cajón y sonrió ante lo que veía. Emocionada se metió a bañar, esa podría ser la noche perfecta para lo hermoso que podría nacer entre Andrew y ella y se sentía de nuevo como adolescente, nerviosa e ilusionada, quería gustarle a ese chico y se esmeraría por ello.

Cuando salió de la ducha Severus acababa de llegar por chimenea.

\- **Hasta que llegas, casi dos meses y no te he visto.**

\- **Tuve unas semanas pesadas ¿vas a salir?**

\- **Si, es el baile ¿recuerdas?**

\- **Oh... tenía pensado que hiciéramos algo aquí, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte,**\- le dijo, y es que tenía planeado presentarle a Mariela.

\- **¿Lo podemos dejar para el domingo? En verdad quiero ir a este baile.**

\- **Claro, sin problemas, iré a tomar una copa entonces afuera, diviértete.**

\- **Gracias Severus, tu también.**

Dejó sus piernas depiladas y humectadas, se dejo su sexo sin vello y se puso una tanga color negra muy provocativa, nadie podía asegurarlo pero quizás esa noche podría pasar algo especial, el vestido era pegado y tenía algunos brillantes y en partes se podía ver su piel desnuda. Se hizo un moño bajo y así estilizar aún más su cuello.

Cuando llegó al baile sólo se encontraba Sullie pero sabía bien que Andrew llegaría, bebió un poco, o para ser sincera más de la cuenta. Cuando vio al mago llegar sentía en su vientre una experiencia parecida, su traje de gala le quedaba perfecto y la túnica color gris con blanco lo hacía ver más elegante de lo que aparentaba.

\- **Hola hermosas.**

\- **Hola.**\- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- **Sullie me permites,** \- le pidió permiso para colocarle una mariposa que se movía mediante magia en su cabello, debido al color negro de su cabellera la blanca mariposa llamaba mucho la atención, el corazón de Hermione se estrujó, ante el detalle que había tenido con su amiga - **¿Te gustaría bailar?**

\- **Yo... yo no creo que... -** tartamudeó.

\- **Claro que le encantaría la idea, ve Sullie... yo... iré por una copa anda,**\- la alentó.

Mientras tomaba la copa veía como Andrew sonreía al verla bailar y ella tímidamente correspondía al gesto pero se notaba lo incomoda que se encontraba. Una vez terminada la pieza regresaron con Hermione.

\- **Andrew, creo que ahora tendrás que sacar a Hermione.**

\- **Claro, ¿vamos Herms?**

\- **Sí, pero ¿me darías unos minutos con Sullie?**

\- **Si, por supuesto,**\- le respondió retirándose.

\- **Sullie, disfruta la fiesta porque te ves hermosa.**

\- **Te juro Hermione que no tengo idea porque él me invitó y... pero yo no...**

\- **Shhh... no digas nada, lo sé, sólo es un chico y sé que no te es indiferente así que adelante, no te preocupes.**

\- **Yo no podría hacerte esto.**

\- **No me estás haciendo nada, sólo se feliz.**

\- **¿Listo Herms?**

\- **Lo siento Andrew... Severus no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera y le dije que sólo sería un momento, pero diviértanse mucho y trata bien a mi amiga.**

\- **Por supuesto.**\- Le sonrió a Sullie para confirmar su pacto.

Salió de aquel salón y camino un rato hasta que los tacones comenzaron a pesarle, se apareció cerca de La Hilandera y al entrar sólo vio la luz de la sala prendida, Severus debió acostarse temprano, dejó los tacones ahí y devastada subió las escaleras, si algo no toleraba Hermione Granger era sentirse desplazada o abandonada, y el hecho de no haber hecho que naciera deseo en ese hombre la había frustrado, sin embargo para ella era mucho más importante Sullie que cualquier otra cosa.

\- **¿Severus?**

Le llamó a la habitación despacio, pero no respondió nadie, y es que en verdad necesitaba sus palabras en ese momento, no sentirse desplazada y sentirse hermosa o que al menos alguien la veía así, malditas inseguridades.

\- **¿Sev?**

Decidió abrir la puerta para quedarse con la boca abierta, evidentemente las personas que se encontraban dentro no podían escuchar nada por el hechizo silenciador pero ahora que estaba dentro de la habitación quedo petrificada, una mujer morena de unos 35 años estaba en cuatro gimiendo y gritando sin control mientras Severus le daba un placer que sin lugar a dudas Hermione nunca había tenido. Estaban tan en lo suyo que ni siquiera se percataron que alguien había entrado, las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, ella con los ojos vendado y él pellizcándole los senos proliferaba frases incomprensibles.

Poco a poco ella se fue retirando hasta que Severus la escuchó.

\- **¡Hermione!**\- Se asustó saliendo por completo de la cavidad de la fogosa mujer.

Y en definitiva fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho aquel hombre ya que quedo su miembro expuesto a la castaña, quien no pudo dejar de observarlo por su forma y tamaño, nunca había visto algo así y su cara de asombro lo daba a saber.

\- **¡Madre mía!**

Como pudo Severus Snape se cubrió, y Mariela no hizo otra cosa que sonreír penosamente. La castaña salió de ahí disparada y de desapareció con polvos flu a un lugar donde se sintiera menos avergonzada.

Al único lugar al que podía haber llegado era a la casa de su amiga Ginny quien le hizo miles de preguntas pero ella con ojos llorosos sólo había respondido que el chico que a ella le gustaba quería con su compañera de trabajo, una mentira que Ginny no se tragó sin embargo no le preguntó más. La dejó quedarse en una de las habitaciones, a penas logró acostarse en la cama sin quitarse el vestido y seguía en shock.

El primer hombre en su vida fue Ronald pero fue una experiencia bastante torpe, ambos no tenían experiencia y el pelirrojo era muy desesperado, tanto que muchas veces Hermione se hacía la dormida para no copular con él, sus otras experiencias a penas las recuerda, algunas fueron con muggles o magos que no conocía y se acostaban en el calor del momento o bajo las bebidas alcohólicas o aquella vez que decidió probar una droga muggle, muchas veces ni recordaba si había disfrutado o no. Pero Dorian... ¡Por Dios! Dorian si que era un fracasado, primeramente el tamaño le dejaba mucho que desear y francamente no había nada bien ni antes del momento, ni en la acción ni después, sin contar con que tenía que prenderse antes con pornografía muggle y no duraba ni tres minutos.

Pero James... James fue otra cosa, con él descubrió la sexualidad en otro sentido, en otro ámbito, le enseñó cosas nuevas y a disfrutar, al menos así era al principio, ya después se fue volviendo más egoísta y disfrutaba del sexo a su manera sin preguntarle a Hermione lo que verdaderamente le gustaba, casi siempre la dejaba insatisfecha, a medias y fantaseando con todo lo que quería hacer. Le gustaba el sexo oral pero no tenía paciencia para hacérselo a ella y fue cuando hasta el sexo se fue tornando aburrido entre ellos y si lo hacía era porque bien sabía que era lo único que los mantenía unidos.

Esa fue la sexualidad de Hermione Granger... algo que en ese momento tenía nulo, llevaba meses sin tener contacto con un hombre...

Y esos malditos gritos la atormentaban demasiado, escucharla a ella gritar de placer, pedir más y esos gemidos ahogados, quien diría que Severus Snape podía causar ese tipo de orgasmos en donde hiciera perder la cordura a la mujer, no sabía que la descontrolaba más si los gritos de placer, la forma en que la hacía suya y se movía dentro de ella o recordar el tamaño y la forma de ese miembro erecto, nunca había visto algo igual...

Hermione observa desesperada la habitación tratando de olvidar, pero las mismas imágenes aparecían una y otra vez... y escucha eso una y otra vez...

\- **¡Maldita sea Oblivienme!**\- pedía desesperada con el corazón desbocado.

_**¿Qué paso chicas? ¿Ya saben lo que sigue?**_

_**Samaria Reed: **_La pobre de Herms ni la vio llegar… que manera de presentarle a su pareja jajaja… veamos que sucede más adelante.

_**MjSnape Prince 1996:**_ Hay guapa que pena contigo, te quedo mal siempre, es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito, sólo me falta el capítulo número 11 pero ya esta todo listo, te has de preguntar que porque no actualizo y es que entre mi trabajo, y mi nueva vida no me da chance de nada… espero poder compensarlo de alguna forma… me dices va? Oye el one shot que acabo de subir, ese si esta largo :D

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ Me quedo claro jajaja odias a Mariela y la vas a odiar mas… pero estos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten… y ni como ayudarlos, Severus mega frio y calculador y Hermione bastante hormonada y caprichuda… Veamos que pasa. Besos, espero te guste.

_**Lisicarmela:**_ Espero te guste. Besos

_**Janetoso1:**_ en algo tienes razón, algo trama y no le gustará a Hermione…

_**Yetsave:**_ Lo que son las cosas verdad? Ni chance a la presentación formal jajaja… se le va a armar al pobre por andar de lujurioso… que sexy no?

_**AliuxS:**_ Hola guapa, me encuentro bien, toda desvelada y este puente no me sirvió de nada, más que para cansarme mas pero aquí actualizando a todo lo que da. Severus esta renuente porque ha tenido a Hermione desde siempre y lo ve como algo prohibido además por su carácter de "cero sentimentalismos" lo complica todo, creo que Hermione tendrá mucho trabajo. Besos, espero te haya gustado.

_**Phoenix1993:**_ OMG hace cuanto que no recibía un review tuyo… espero te guste la historia. Besos guapa

_**Hasta la próxima chicas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_Soledad te seguirá sin descansar,_**

**_tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar,_**

**_llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas._**

**_Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,_**

**_sobre tu espalda irá el peso por querer soñar,_**

**_y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida..._**

Hermione no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, bajó a la cocina de los Potter ya bañada y cambiada con alguna ropa de su amiga, desayunaba cuando Severus apareció haciendo que la castaña casi se ahogara con el jugo.

\- **Hermione... creo que... buenos días a todos, creo que debemos ir a casa**\- le dijo al grano.

\- **Profesor, ¿quiere sentarse a desayunar?**

\- **No Potter gracias pero necesito hablar con... Hermione.**

\- **Si, está bien, gracias por todo Ginny.**

\- **Claro Hermione,** \- le respondió pero entre las amigas quedaba una conversación pendiente.

Una vez llegando a casa por primera vez Severus Snape estaba más que nervioso, caminaba despacio por la estancia esperando que quizás Hermione dijera algo, pero entre los dos no se sabía quién estaba más avergonzado.

\- **En verdad lamento haber... interrumpido tu cita de anoche, no sabía que... acostumbrabas a ese tipo de mujeres.**

\- **¿Qué tipo de mujeres?** \- le pregunta ofendido.

\- **¿Prostitutas?**

\- **O sea que piensas que sólo puedo conseguir prostitutas, pues te equivocas, esa mujer es una persona decente... bueno, me refiero a que es alguien a quien conozco y con la que he salido por algunos años.**

\- **¿Es tu novia?**

\- **Creo que a mi edad ese término no está permitido, es mi pareja, salgo con ella y comparto cosas.**

\- **Si... ya vi,** \- responde irónica.

\- **No debiste irte, Mariela se fue inmediatamente.**

\- **¿Mariela?**

\- **Si, pensaba que el próximo fin de semana podríamos invitarla a la cena y así presentártela.**

\- **Ahórrate eso Severus, será bastante incomodo ver cómo te la... como los encontré y a ti... con... creo que es mejor que... me mude, tú ya tienes una vida y yo no soy una chiquilla y será lo mejor para los dos,** \- él escuchó cierto tono de dolor en su voz, por un lado apoyaba la idea pero por otro creía que eso sería como romper el vinculo con ella y no sabía si estaba listo para eso.

\- **No voy a traerla a vivir aquí, sino quieres conocerla esta bien.**

\- **Es sorpresivo que tú me digas que tienes a alguien eso es todo, haz lo que quieras, invítala a cenar, comer, a vivir aquí, es tú vida y yo la respeto.**\- Dijo tajante antes de retirarse.

...

El esperado fin de semana llegaba, habían elegido un restaurante para poner un lugar neutral y por supuesto no bastante elegante. Hermione se arregló a la perfección, por una razón que ella no entendía seguía furiosa con Severus, ya que seguía sin poder dormir porque ciertas imágenes no la dejaban tranquila.

Se puso un vestido pegado color blanco hasta la mitad de los muslos resaltando la juventud que poseía, su pelo lo acomodo y un ligero maquillaje, zapatillas altas y estaba lista, era como si empezara a competir con esa mujer sin motivo para hacerlo. Cuando llegó al restaurante le sonrió con cierta hipocresía y ella correspondió al gesto.

\- **Hola Linda.**

\- **Buenas tardes Mariela.**

\- **¿Gustan ordenar ya? Pedí un vino blanco para acompañar la comida ¿está bien?**

\- **Si amor, -** ¿amor? que mujer tan más patética, pensó Hermione, y es que no se si aquella mujer lo ignoraba pero Severus odiaba ese tipo de frases.

\- **Si Severus está bien eso.**

\- **¿Y qué haces ahora Hermione? ¿Trabajas o estudias?**

\- **Ahora estudio Medimagia, había suspendido un poco mis estudios.**

\- **¿Por tu divorcio con el jugador de Quidditch?**

\- **Entre otras cosas,**\- evadió el tema, ya que todo el mundo mágico supo por el duelo que pasó después de eso - **¿Y tú Mariela?**

\- **Bueno yo trabajo en el Ministerio en el área de Pociones y su registro por eso conocí a Severus,** \- mientras ella sonríe el mago estaba completamente serio arrepintiéndose de esa espantosa idea -. **Supe que regresaste a vivir a la casa de Severus... ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí?**

\- **Mariela creo que eso no fue una pregunta educada,** \- le reclamó su pareja.

\- **Bueno, aún no se cuanto tiempo me quede pero yo le dije a Severus que estoy buscando departamento, el hecho de que él tenga una pareja cambia las cosas pero no te preocupes el día que tú llegues a la casa yo ya no estaré ahí,**\- le respondió lo más educada que podía mientras rechinaba los cubiertos sobre el plato de porcelana.

\- **Oh no me malinterpretes hermosa, a Severus y a mí nos encantaría tenerte en casa ya que en mis planes no está tener hijos.**

\- **¿Y planeas fungir como mi madre?**\- se escuchó el tono irónico y el pocionista solo veía una a la otra esperando cual sería la que explotara primero.

\- **Bueno... podría aconsejarte.**

\- **No necesito tus consejos Mariela, Severus no es mi padre ni lo ha sido nunca que quede muy claro.**

\- **¿Entonces quién es en tu vida?**

\- **Mi familia y eso tiene muchos significados ponle el que prefieras.**

\- **Lamento haberte molestado.** \- Respondió cínica.

\- **No, no me molestas, es normal que te preocupes, intentas saber de qué forma veo a Severus y te inquieta que una mujer joven viva con él.**

\- **¡Hermione! Mariela no quiso insinuar algo así ¿verdad?**\- amenazó a la morena.

\- **La inseguridad no es uno de mis defectos querida.**

\- **Entonces no veo por qué tanta la insistencia, dejemos algo claro Mariela, Severus no me mantiene, mis padres supieron asegurar bien mi futuro, vivo ahí porque ha sido mi hogar desde que tenía 15 años, el día que me vaya será porque Severus me lo pida o yo lo decida, no porque tú lo sugieras y el día que quieran casarse vivir juntos o seguir copulando es cosa suya a mi no me interesa, yo respeto la privacidad de Sev tanto como él la mía.**

\- **Hermione... creo que es tiempo de irnos, esta comida fue un error.**

\- **Aún no termino, hay algo que nunca podrás cambiar Mariela, así me vaya de la casa y desparezca, el cariño que Severus y yo nos tenemos no podrá modificarse por el capricho de una mujer... disfruten su postre tengo una cita,**\- dijo retirándose de ahí.

\- **¿Hermione? Un gusto en conocerte Linda.**

\- **Igualmente.**

¿Cita? Claro que no tenía una cita, llevaba meses sin tener una pero había dejado de frustrarle eso, entró en un bar muggle sentándose en la barra, paso poco tiempo cuando un hombre bien parecido de treinta años le ofrecía una copa. Se llamaba Tom y era ingeniero, lo demás que habló el pobre hombre quedó en el olvido, Hermione no lo escuchaba, sólo bebía recordando la comida y las sensaciones que tenía.

_Eran celos, por supuesto que me sentía celosa, si Severus siempre había sido mío, no tuve que compartirlo con nadie nunca y de pronto llegaba una mujer a robar todo lo que tenía, pero ese nuevo sentimiento me descontrolaba un poco._

\- **¿Puedo invitarte a mi departamento?**

\- **¿Cómo para qué?**

\- **Podría... invitarte una copa de champagne,** \- le susurró recorriendo su terso brazo - **Y consentirte, me encanta consentir a las mujeres bellas.**

\- **¿Soy bella?**

\- **Eres preciosa.**

\- **Me encantaría.**

Su departamento era bastante lujoso, sentó a Hermione en un sillón de piel color negro mientras iba por las copas, debía admitir que era bastante seductor y se comportó como un caballero, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada ella, pero si algo le hacía perder la cabeza a la castaña eran los hombres que ponían el mundo a sus pies, ver que aún un chico respetable se fijaba en ella le atraía en consideración pero ver que era capaz de provocarlos sexualmente era el mejor de los afrodisiacos, llamar la atención era lo que más le gustaba.

Ella se encontraba bastante tomada, sus sentidos le iban dictando lo que debía hacer, ambos estaban en ropa interior besándose por completo, ella gemía de excitación por el alcohol y las caricias que su amante le daba, la mano de él perdidas en esas bragas blancas la hacían enloquecer pero estaba usando legeremancia consigo misma, bloqueando ciertas cosas que le permitieran disfrutar el momento.

\- **No... no...** \- decía.

\- **¿Quieres que pare?** \- le preguntó confundido.

\- **Sigue...**

Esa noche lo había visto desnudo, excitado... no, simplemente no podía ver a Severus Snape de otra forma, se le hacía algo antinatural, sucio, prohibido y mucho más excitante que con ningún otro hombre, no...

_Él no podía atraerme en el sentido sexual - se repetía a si misma millones de veces_

_¿Porqué no? Es un hombre... sólo un hombre_

_Y Morgana pero que hombre!_

_Basta Hermione_

No podía estar con Tom si se encontraba pensando en otro hombre, creo que en algo si había madurado. Se detuvo de golpe mientras el hombre respiraba agitadamente.

\- **Lo siento Tom.**

\- **¿Es por un hombre verdad?**

\- **No, no es eso... es que no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, nunca nadie había sido tan caballeroso como tú.**

\- **Eres una mujer y cómo tal te trato, dejaré que te vistas y te llevaré a casa,** \- ese hombre era tan adorable y lo estaba dejando ir por una maldita calentura por otro hombre mejor dotado.

\- **No es necesario, ¿podrías pedirme un taxi?**

\- **Prefiero llevarte.**

\- **No puedo aceptarlo,** \- Tom llamó al taxi despidiéndola en la puerta con un beso en los labios - **En verdad eres magnifica.**

\- **Gracias, tú un caballero.**

Entró a la casa y Severus la esperaba en la sala, serio casi podría asegurar que molesto.

\- **Vienes tomada.**

\- **Pero no borracha, he llegado bajo mi propio pie y me he comportado.**

\- **Debemos hablar de lo que paso esta tarde.**

\- **Ya dije todo Severus, si tanto quieres...**

\- **Cállate Hermione,**\- le gritó -. **Te voy a decir lo que le he dicho a ella, entre Mariela y tú siempre te erigiría a ti, primero fuiste tú y jamás te traicionaría, ella no es mi prometida ni mi novia, solo es mi pareja, tú eres mi familia...**

\- **Gracias.**

\- **Ve a dormir antes de que te caigas.**

Al subir lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha fría creyendo que así mejorarían un par de cosas pero se equivocaba.

Se recostó aún con el cuerpo húmedo y el cabello mojado, era su imaginación o en verdad hacía calor, fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormida, se encontraba en una habitación oscura sobre una alfombra color gris oscuro, se sentía confundida al inicio hasta al sentir a un hombre apoderarse de sus labios fieramente, buscaba alejarse de él pero la llamarada de placer la hizo retractarse y recibió a su amante con aquellas manos que estaban a punto de volverla loca.

Tumbada sobre la alfombra su amante bajaba por en medio de sus senos mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel que ella le permitía, poco a poco le abría las piernas y ella notaba que se encontraba expuesta ante aquel extraño, ¡al carajo! No sería la primera vez y está era una excepción dado que aquel hombre era perfecto en lo que le hacía sentir.

Una vez sintiéndose tan excitada como nunca lo había estado, el hombre se adentró a su intimidad recorriendo su vulva en un solo movimiento, estaba tan mojada que él no necesito prepararla más y la penetró con su lengua mientras su nariz rozada plácidamente su clítoris, Hermione se sentía sucumbir en esas oleadas de placer buscaba desesperada una salida viendo que en medio de las piernas la tenía, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento sosteniéndose de la alfombra y perdiendo la vista en el techo hasta que el sentía el orgasmo llegar poco a poco y cómo éste le hacía caer en un túnel.

Bajó la vista a ver a aquel hombre y éste alzo la vista para verla, necesitaba ver su mirada una vez que tuviera el orgasmo, pero cuando vio ese par de ojos negros ella paro, su amante le sonrió...

Hermione despertó agitada, no podía haber soñado ese tipo de cosas, era Severus y no podía estar deseándolo como si no hubiera otro hombre en la tierra... pero esos ojos y esas manos ¿en verdad besaría así? ¿En verdad podría darle el placer que ningún otro hombre le había dado?

De un momento a otro se vio tocándose, penetrándose una y otra vez mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su botón de placer, no deteniéndose y gimiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, quizás esperaba que aquel hombre entrara y le enseñara un par de cosas. Cerró los ojos recordándolo a él y ese sueño erótico disfrutando de cada sensación hasta sentir el borde y terminar con un grito ahogado...

\- **Oh... Severus.**

_**Uffff… espero les haya gustado… Besos**_

_**AndreaDeSnape: **_Imaginate! Él amigo… eso sí que sería incómodamente interesante jaja

_**Samaria Reed: **_Tú si que sabes para dónde va la cosa… sentir ese deseo que vio en un hombre de verdad.

_**MJSnape-Prince1996: **_que sádica eres, porque colgarme? Así menos podré escribir, podrías hacer tanto con una varita y tu quieres emplear métodos a lo squib… Gracias por la paciencia… espero te guste que Hermione no se deja intimidar por una mujer como esas, además a ella no hay hombre que le diga que no 3

_**Aliux: **_Plan seducción: en proceso… un plan infalible e inmediato! Jajaja veremos como responde don seriedad… jajaja muchas gracias guapa, saludos también para ti. Besucos

_**Arita: **_Hola guapa, espero no haber tardado tanto, llevo tres historias y participe en un reto, por eso mi demora pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

_**YazmínSnape: **_Pero el chiste es que siempre te mato, o del coraje o de tristeza o de algo jajaja es que el humor no lo manejo bien, sino ya te hubiera escrito algo por aguantar la terrible forma en la que te hago llorar! Espero te guste y tranquila que esto no termina en tragedia.

_**Janetoso1: **_Lo que pasa que aún Severus no entra mucho en juego, veamos si este capítulo te resolvió algo. Me dices va? Besos

_**Besos chicas**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews y haber hecho crecer esta historia… y otras gracias por la paciencia con mis otras historias.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**_No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra,_**

**_no puedes volar con tus alas rotas,_**

**_que triste es ser buena y que no valga la pena..._**

Se encontraban desayunando como cualquier otro domingo, Severus leía El Profeta mientras ella movía la fruta de un lado a otro sin probar bocado observándolo, _¿En verdad besaría así?_ Tan pasional y desesperado, se preguntaba en sus adentros, nunca lo había visto hacerlo, porque la escena de la noche pasada vio como poseía a una mujer pero nunca la beso, pero si la hacía gemir así suponía que no besaba del todo mal.

Se sentía sucia de pensar en él de esa forma, de verlo y no parar de recordar ese momento, esas fantasías, esos sueños, haberse tocado pensando en él, pero no es que fuera una depravada o ¿sí? Ellos ni siquiera eran familia diciéndolo en el sentido genético, por otro lado nunca le había dicho padre o algo que la hiciera sentir una chica de esas películas porno, no podía llamarse incesto, Severus no era su padre, no era su tío, no era su padrino, no era nada de eso, sólo su tutor, una persona que se había encargado de ella cuando sus padres murieron, quien la apoyo económica y moralmente, todo eso se repetía sin parar para sentirse menos incomoda con lo que sentía.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **¿Qué si pasa algo? No has comido nada y niegas con la cabeza como niña pequeña,** – se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a comer despacio la fruta.

\- **No es nada, pensaba en... en todo lo de ayer y en cosas que traigo en la cabeza.**

\- **Estas muy rara Hermione.**

\- **Ya se me pasará.**

O al menos eso era lo que ella quería, que esa absurda calentura o curiosidad se acabara lo más pronto posible, ¿por qué sino que iba a hacer? nada... no podría simplemente un día decirle a Severus, estaba seguro que ahora si la correría de la casa, la encerraría en San Mungo o la mandaría al carajo, y él era todo lo que siempre había tenido.

_No, no, no, no le diré nada... estoy loca, todo esto se pasará pronto... maldita la hora en que lo encontré en esa situación... lo odio..._

\- **Minerva va a hacer una estúpida cena, como los bailes que se acostumbraba cuando estudiabas ¿irías conmigo?,**– le preguntó sin darle importancia.

\- **¿Yo?**

\- **Si... siempre vas conmigo, pero cómo ahora estás estudiando y supongo que sales con alguien no sé si puedas, será en un par de semanas el sábado por la noche, me avisas en la semana si puedes.** – Respondió levantándose.

\- **Creí que le dirías a Mariela, además cuando me fui con James creí que ya había perdido la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos contigo.**

\- **Nunca llevé a Mariela a ese tipo de eventos, nadie sabe lo nuestro excepto tú.**

\- **¿Y prefieres llevarme a mí?**

\- **Claro.**

\- **Es normal, soy más hermosa que ella,** – bromeó.

\- **Lo eres, tu belleza es natural,** – _maldita sea ¿eso fue un cumplido?_ Nunca en 10 años le había dado un cumplido.

\- **Me encantaría ir contigo,**

Recurrió a las boutiques muggles, siempre tenían mejores vestidos, al menos más provocativos y sensuales, eligió uno color plata que tenía unos tirantes delgados que se amarraban por el cuello y el escote de la espalda llegaba hasta su espalda baja, pegado en la parte del vientre y hasta mitad de las piernas. Ese baile debía ser distinto a todos los otros a los que asistía.

Vagó por toda la casa con apenas una toalla sobre los pechos que le llegaba un poco debajo de los glúteos, entró a la recamara de Severus mientras lo observaba colocarse la camisa sobre los hombros, aquel hombre la pudo ver a través del espejo dando un respingo, pero no por ver a alguien dentro de su privacidad sino a una mujer joven casi desnuda con la pierna cruzada y viéndolo provocativamente, cumpliendo sus más oscuras fantasías.

\- **Por Salazar Slytherin ¿Cuándo demonios entraste? Hay una puerta, se toca Hermione,¿debo regresar a enseñarte modales o qué?**

\- ¿**Y a ti qué coño te ocurre? como si fuera la primera vez que entro.**

\- **Cuida ese vocabulario, y ve a vestirte,** – Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia él moviendo sus caderas haciendo que aquel hombre se consumiera por el fuego que desprendía la mirada de ella, ambos sabían los silencios y los mensajes que se estaban dando, sólo hacía falta el valiente que iniciara el juego.

\- **¿En serio piensas ponerte la misma ropa? Tengo una idea,** – corrió hacia la cómoda color negro que estaba en la esquina y se agachó jalando el cajón inferior dejando entrever su lencería de encaje, unas bragas negras con listones platas en las orillas.

\- **¡Oh Merlín!** \- _¡Pero qué puñetas le ocurre!,_ el mago desvió la mirada tratando de controlarse.

**_Ella está a tu cuidado no lo olvides_**– le gritó el cerebro.

**Tiene la mayoría de edad, técnicamente ya es una mujer, tiene 26 años.**

**_Pero es una inmadura que no sabe lo que hace, aquí el adulto pensante eres tú._**

**¿Y cómo coños pensare con esas bragas que parecen hechas sólo para un Slytherin?**

\- **¡Listo! Aún no entiendo cómo nunca te has puesto la camisa que te regale, no es un color tan desastroso, combinaría con mi vestido,** – le extendió una camisa gris oscuro y el hombre la tomó con enfado, no iba a ceder, iba a ir como siempre le gustase o no – **Te ayudare, sino no lo harás,** – bajó por los hombros la camisa escuchando como caía al piso, las manos cálidas de ella hicieron que se erizara la piel de él, sonrió para sus adentros, cómo mujer sabe que ella no le es indiferente. Colocó la camisa mientras él intentaba oponerse.

\- **Esto no está bien... **

\- **¿Por qué? Solo pongo una camisa, malo que estuviera coqueteándote ¿no crees?**

\- **Bien, ya la abrochaste ahora deja terminar de vestirme y lárgate a tu recamara a arreglarte porque en media hora nos vamos estés o no estés lista.**

\- **Una última cosa, tú túnica de gala de seda.**

\- **Ya lo hago yo, ahora vete.**

\- **¿Qué pasa Severus?**

\- **Mírate, no llevas casi nada y estamos en mi recamara.**

\- **Joder eres imposible, como si fuera la primera vez que me vez así,** – se levantó derrotada dirigiéndose a la puerta –. **Hasta parece que te provoco algo... al fin y al cabo soy una mujer ¿no?**

\- **¡QUÉ TE ARREGLES YA MALDITA SEA!** –le grita enfadado.

_Pero qué carácter, tan explosivo y dominante, justo lo que necesito hoy y esta noche._

Se puso el vestido color plata entallado para resaltar cierta partes que quería que Severus viera, no iba a ser tan difícil al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre más, se puso los pendientes que eran de su madre y ninguna otra joya más, un moño alto con algunos bucles sueltos y estaba lista. Cuando bajó Severus ya estaba esperándola y ella pudo percatarse que si llegó a sorprender al mago pero disimuló recriminándole que llegarían tarde por su culpa.

Se aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts, ella tomó su brazo sintiendo como el hombre se tensaba, iba completamente molesto sino es que furioso pero jamás mencionó nada ni hizo escándalo, solo refunfuñaba de vez en cuando.

Entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba arreglado todo de color blanco con azul fuerte, había cuatro arboles escarchados adornados como en sus años de estudiante, una gran pista para el baile y alrededor las mesas circulares con mantelería blanca y dorado. En el centro ya lo esperaba la directora y el demás profesorado.

\- **¡Severus llegas justo a tiempo!**

\- **Lo siento Minerva, Hermione se tardó y no quería llegar sin ella,** – se disculpó.

\- **¡Por Merlín Hermione! Estas preciosa.**

\- **Gracias Profesora.**

\- **Si quieres ve con tus amigos.**

Siempre deshaciéndose de ella, pero hizo lo que le sugirió, fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Ginny, Harry, Ron y Lavander, por primera vez que veía a su ex esposo después del divorcio.

\- **Hola Herms.**

\- **Buenas noches Ronald, hola Harry, Ginny.**

\- **¡Qué bueno que llegas Hermione! ¿Me acompañas al tocador?**

\- **Sí, claro, **– una vez en los baños Hermione supo que esa no era la razón sino otra.

\- **Ahora si, ¿qué demonios paso esa noche que llegaste a casa?**

\- **¡Oh no! ¿por qué tenías que recordarme eso ahora? Fue algo... sin importancia.**

\- **Claro, tanto que Snape cargaba con una cara de enfado cómo si hubiese visto al padre de Harry.**

\- **Es vergonzoso Ginny,** – le suplicó.

\- **Cuéntame.**

\- **Regresaba del baile ya que mi conquista se vio atraído por mi amiga, era demasiado temprano y Severus sabía que llegaría tarde o que no llegaría y bueno, ya en casa pues entré a la habitación de Severus porque quería decirle algo y estaba ahí.**

\- **Obvio... era su habitación,** – respondió sarcástica.

\- **No estaba solo.**

\- **¡Oh Morgana!**

\- **Tenía a una mujer.**

\- **Menos mal.**

\- **En... en una situación incomoda.**

\- **Para ti, no creo que para ella haya sido incomoda,** – se burló la amiga mientras Hermione empezaba a sentir de nuevo ese calor que la sofocaba.

\- **Bueno pues... yo quise irme sin hacer ruido pero él escuchó y... lo vi... así desnudo, con la tipa esa en cuatro gimiendo como gata en celo, **– respondió casi llorando de la pena –. C**orrí a tu casa como cobarde y Severus quiso disculparse.**

\- **Pero si fuiste tú la que no debió entrar ahí.**

\- **Gracias Ginny.**

\- **¿Y luego?**

\- **¿Cómo? Me la presentó, pero no es nada serio Ginny, es una mujer equis... Severus se merece algo mejor.**

\- **Estoy de acuerdo, es un excelente mago, un buen hombre y no está mal físicamente,** –_y si te contará lo otro_, pensó la castaña

\- **Así es... además Mariela es tan... tan Lavander,** – ambas soltaron la carcajada entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

El baile no había sido tan aburrido como otros, Severus le prestó más atención y más porque James había llegado con su familia y el pocionista no dejo que en ningún momento él se acercara a la castaña, no volvería a lastimarla. La vio más feliz, más alegre contando además de que estaba bebiendo con él pero cómo la vio tan tranquila la acompaño y disfruto el momento.

**\- Sácame a bailar.**

**\- No bailo, lo sabes y deja de beber.**

**\- Sólo es una copa,** – mientras observaba como lleva la copa a sus labios y una gota resbala por ellos puede ver como su ex se acerca tocándola del brazo.

\- **Herms... ¿podemos hablar?**

\- **James...** – _segundo tipo que odio sólo por llevar ese nombre, maldito hijo de puta._

\- **Tiene cinco segundos y lleva dos, para que te largues James u olvidaré que tengo modales.**

\- **Tengo que hablar con Hermione hay cosas que tengo pendientes con ella.**

\- **Lo dudo... ahora lárguese, Ven Hermione bailemos,** – y ella sonrió complacida, había logrado que Severus bailará y por alguna extraña razón sentía que eso no era protección sino celos... celos...

\- **Quieres hablar con él ¿cierto**? – le preguntó tensando su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura temiendo la respuesta.

\- **No recuerdo haber dejado nada pendiente, además ya no es mi tipo.**

\- **¿Y quién es tu tipo ahora?**

\- **Alguien que valga la pena, inteligente, maduro, centrado.**

\- **¿Alguien en mente?**

\- **Salazar ¡joder Severus! Afloja tus manos que me cortas la circulación, deja tus malditos celos a un lado, el día que tenga a alguien serás el primero en conocerlo.**

\- **No estoy celoso, **– siseó molesto –. **Sólo no quiero que te vuelvas equivocar y te use como siempre.**

\- **Eres el maldito orgullo encarnado.**

Bailó con ella y vio un destello en sus ojos, fue algo sumamente raro, era como si le coqueteara pero claro que no, ella era muy coqueta pero con él siempre guardo la compostura.

\- **Hermione el baile ya casi se acaba.**

\- **Quedémonos un ratito mas,** – le rogó.

\- **No, ya estas bastante tomada y James no deja de voltear hacia acá.**

\- **A quién le importa ese mago de quinta, cuando estoy contigo.**

\- **Listo... nos vamos, y ya no digas nada, mañana te arrepentiras de algo estoy seguro y creo que nos quedaremos en el castillo, **– la tomó del brazo para conducirla hacia la salida, James se acercaba rápido a pesar de la mirada furiosa de Severus.

\- **Herms, sólo cinco minutos por favor.**

\- **Jameeeeeeeeeeees, **– gritó ella efusiva haciendo que varios voltearan a verlos. _Genial lo que me faltaba, sacarla cargada y gritando_ –. **La noche fue espectacular, y no quiero que la arruines, pero Severus y yo te invitaremos a comer a la casa a ti y a la prejuiciosa anoréxica de tu madre y ahí me dices lo que quieras decirme.**

\- **Hermione, sólo quiero disculparme, fui un imbécil, decidí elegir lo que yo amo en verdad.**

\- **James quiero que deje en paz a Hermione, no me gusta repetir las cosas y si se le acerca lo dejaré irreconocible de todos los hechizos que le haré.**

\- **Sev, calma, yo despacho a este gilipollas insoportable, **– le aseguró caminando hacia el joven, un poco titubeante por la bebida – **¿Ves a Severus?**

\- **Aha.**

\- **Esto que ves es un hombre de verdad, no un intento de macho frustrado como tú, no me importa si me amas, o a Leila, Sheily, y todos esos nombres de prostitutas baratas con las que te ibas, lo único que sé es que no quiero pertenecer a la escoria de tu familia; en cambio aquí con Severus tengo la felicidad plena, no tienes idea de lo que se esconde aquí dentro, **– le asegura tocando al mago por encima de su levita, dando a entender muchas cosas, los espectadores tenían cara de asombro e incredulidad mientras que a Severus le saltaba la vena de la cien del coraje.

\- **Vámonos ya.**

Casi tuvo que arrastrarla hasta las mazmorras pero cuando la dejó en la cama quedó tranquilo de que dijera más tonterías de las que ya había dicho, el día siguiente tendría que aclarar varios malentendidos y ella se encontraría muy avergonzada por su falta de respeto. Se fue al sofá y se desvistió con tranquilidad ya que con lo ebria que estaba no despertaría en toda la noche, se puso una sabana encima y decidió descansar también.

Ella lo veía desnudarse y recostarse sobre el sofá, había quedado solo en un bóxer negro y el alcohol... el deseo la hizo levantarse, descalza fue hasta donde él se encontraba, espero a que él abriera los ojos y sonreírle.

\- **¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mal? en el cuarto de baño hay pociones.**

\- **Shhhh,** – lo calló soltando su vestido del cuello, el cual se deslizo por toda su figura, dejándose ver sus senos hermosos y esas tentadoras bragas negras de encaje

\- **¡Hermione! ¡Pero qué demonios haces! **– le gritó levantándose

\- **¿Crees que sigo siendo hermosa?**

\- **Por supuesto... digo... vístete,** – corrigió.

\- **Estamos en igualdad de condiciones,** – ambos guardaron silencio pero al pocionista se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, debía o sacarla de ahí o él salir inmediatamente, pero le tapaba la chimenea y no podía desaparecerse de ahí, la chica se agachó sin saber que haría ahora pero lentamente bajo sus bragas dejándolas en el piso permitiéndole ver su intimidad llamándolo.

\- **Me largo, mañana te sentirás muy avergonzada por esto.**

\- **No lo creo, llevo semanas soñando este momento desde que te vi en la cama con Mariela, sé que no te soy indiferente.**

\- **Pues si me eres indiferente,** – le gritó levantándose.

\- **Bueno... a tu amigo no y con eso me basta por ahora,** – Severus se percato de la enorme erección que tenía y volvió a sentarse tapándose con la sabana – **vamos... no me rechaces, tú no.**

\- **Hermione por favor no hagas esto,** – le suplico con el autocontrol que le quedaba.

\- **¿Qué no haga qué? **– le pregunto inocente mientras se sentaba a horcadas – **¿No me deseas?**

\- **Es que no puedo hacer esto, entiende.**

\- **¿Pero si quieres?** – _Carajo ¿cómo no iba a querer?_ – **Desvistio.**

\- **¡NO!**

\- **Tócame, hazme sentir tuya.**

\- **No puedo, **– mientras la mirada de ella se tornaba fuego, él perdía lentamente el control de la situación, ambos eran poseídos por una sed de placer insaciable, ella bajo lentamente su cuerpo poniéndose frente a él de rodillas, sus pezones rozaban sus piernas – **Por Morgana y toda su descendencia, vístete Hermione, **– un beso sobre su vientre lo hizo desfallecer, una cadena de besos húmedos fueron trazando el camino hacia su destino, una erección que le llamaba, sus pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes cuando la boca de ella llegó a los límites de su deseo haciendo que él perdiera el control de sí mismo **– Ohhhhhhhh joder... Merlin... Noooo... **– era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida, definitivamente ella sólo era una mujer... y esa noche sería su mujer – **Hermione **– gimió dejándose arrastrar por el placer, indudablemente esa noche sería bastante larga.

_**Lo siento creo que tendré que cortar este capítulo en dos partes, este me quedó un poco más larguito de lo normal, así que el siguiente es un poquito corto, por lo cual lo subiré lo más pronto que se pueda… si ya se… espero sus crucios**_

_**ZaDaBia: **_noooo lo caliente viene en el siguiente capítulo, espero no decepcionarte porque la musa de los lemmons se fue hace bastante y no regresa la desgraciada…

_**Yatsave: **_Cuando uno tiende a seducir a un hombre no hay nada mejor que verlo perder el control y más si es alguien como Severus, como puedes ver se están dejando llevar por el deseo sin importarles nada, ni Mariela, ni el mañana, ni lo que dirán…

_**Sueksnape: **_jajajajaja sabes que es lo mejor de cuando divagas? No, mejor no te digo para que sigas divagando, le corto lo emocionante a eso… espero te siga gustando la historia. Oyeee! No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre responderé, cuando pueda hacerlo inmediatamente lo haré y sino en cuanto me sea posible ;)

_**Samaria Reed: **_Esto ya casi esta listoooooooo… jajaja, ahora sólo queda Mariela, pero eso no importa, por ahora que las mazmorras se enciendan carajo!

_**Alana: **_Muchas gracias guapa, no te preocupes que esta historia ya la tengo concluida así que actualizo lo más rápido que me deja mi trabajo y mis responsabilidades, por lo pronto te prometo a mediados de semana subo el capítulo 8. Besos hermosa.

_**Yazmín Snape: **_OMG! Oh Merlínnnnn… estas embarazada?

Ni tiempo le dio a Severus de los celos jajaja sé que no actualizo las otras historias pero en verdad a veces llego tan agotada que no logro escribir ni un párrafo, y ya quiero escribir otra historia y me contengo para primero terminar esta y otra de las pendientes. Haré lo que pueda con tu chantaje jajaja prometo este fin de semana empezar a redactar algún capítulo de las otra historias, veamos en cual me inspiro… Besos! Estas embarazada?

_**Besos mis brujas! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chicas miles disculpas, pase una semana desastrosa, un fic rompió mis nervios y aún no lo supero.  
**_

_**Intentaré este fin de semana subir otro capítulo por mi retraso, no prometo nada pero intentaré hacerlo. **_

_**Espero les guste el lemmon… dedicado a todas las que ansiaban el momento en que violemos a Severus.**_

**CAPITULO 8**

**_Soledad te seguirá sin descansar,_**

**_Tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar_**

**_Llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas_**

**_Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,_**

**_Sobre tu espalda irá el peso por querer soñar,_**

**_Y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida..._**

Severus Intentaba observar la chimenea, mientras las llamas iban consumiendo poco a poco los troncos de madera que seguramente los elfos habían puesto antes de que ellos llegaran, se aferraba a su mínima cordura que le quedaba, estaba perdiéndolo todo al observarla en esa posición tan erótica, una que él nunca imagino verla.

Una succión más y mandó al carajo la chimenea, bajó la vista y observó como tanto deseaba, su cabeza bajando y subiendo sobre su erección, mientras su lengua hacía estragos con su lucidez, con movimientos circulares condujo la velocidad con su mano sobre su cabeza. En el momento en que comenzó a empezar a ver al abismo sobre sus ojos, la incorporó lentamente al mismo tiempo que él se reprochaba la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo segundos antes, ella se mordió los labios y sus ojos brillaron de deseo y placer.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó en parar y obliviarla, pero en cuanto se mordió el labio inferior provocándolo se escapo cualquier loca idea de detenerse.

\- **¿Por qué has parado? Quiero que termines.**

\- **Lo haré, pero no en tu boca sino dentro de ti, mientras hago que te quemes de placer por dentro, te dejaré temblando, saciada como nunca en la vida has estado,** – le siseó mientras idolatra el cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su pequeña cintura y sus piernas – **Hay algo que quiero hacer.**

\- **¿Qué es?** – preguntó ella extasiada de cumplir las fantasías de aquel hombre.

\- **Besarte,** – Hermione se sorprendió sin lugar a dudas, se imaginaba atada a la cama cumpliendo algún tipo de fantasía donde él la dominaría y la haría sumisa a él solamente, o quizá una fantasía más erótica pero un beso nunca paso por su mente, él la acercó a su cara al mismo tiempo que rozaban sus labios haciendo de sólo un beso un juego erótico, cuando la vio desesperada porque unieran sus labios la poseyó con rudeza y pasión, llevando sus manos a su espalda mientras volvía a acomodarse a horcadas sobre él, una vez que succionaba y mordiera sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos la separó de él –, **en el beso todo comienza, nunca lo desvalorices ni le minimices en un acto como este.** – Su mano viajó a su intimidad, haciendo una intromisión que le dejo los ojos en blanco a ella.

\- **Ahhhh...** – gimió sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

\- **Mira...** – le mostró sus dedos mojados de su esencia –. **Lo que un beso puede provocar... mmmh... dulce como me lo imagine,** – corroboró lamiendo sus dedos.

En ese momento lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de ella era ser tomada por él, que la embistiera tan rápido hasta hacerla gritar, pero tal parecía que él tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, lo peor era que ella buscaba sorprenderlo y sin embargo la impactada era ella.

Hermione veía frente a ella a un hombre, uno que sabía lo que hacía y que podía satisfacerla, Severus ve a la mujer, una chica a la que habían lastimado porque ninguno supo tratarla como lo que era.

Ella comenzó a frotar su preparada intimidad, sobre su miembro palpitante hasta que el mago comenzó a gemir, ansioso del momento en que por fin pudiera hacerla suya, desesperada del momento, levantó sus caderas introduciéndose en él, sintiendo ese calor emanando de él cada vez que ella se movía, llenándola por completo, despertando puntos de placer que ella ignoraba que tenía.

Llevó las manos a su espalda para hacer la penetración más profunda e ir subiéndola y bajándola a su nivel, tanta excitación hizo que éste arañara su espalda con cada gemido que esta mujer le regalaba a su oído, pero no le importaba, si dejaba marcas mucho mejor de que aquella fantasía se estaba realizando en verdad.

Tomó sus labios besándolos sin darle tregua, mezclándose el sabor del vino y mordiendo sus labios suavemente y tocando cada rastro de piel, la castaña se movía cada vez más rápido y él pocionista bajaba el ritmo.

Tomó sus senos entre sus labios mordisqueando sus pezones y acariciándolos, lo mejor de todo era verla moverse sobre su cuerpo, su cara de éxtasis, pero no permitiría que terminara sin poder enseñarle a ella a ser amada en verdad. La cargó para apoyarla sobre la pared, y así su clítoris quedara expuesto a las caricias que éste quería darle, ya estaba bastante hinchado y lo pellizcaba despacio y en círculos para hacerla disfrutar más hasta que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar.

La castaña se sostenía de sus hombros, sus piernas las sentía débiles y flaqueaban pero él las sostenía de sus corvas permitiéndole disfrutar, como nunca de esa oleada de placer y en cada estocada el placer empezaba una y otra vez. En esa posición el punto G quedaba expuesto en cada embestida haciéndola gemir y llorar al mismo tiempo.

\- **Ahhhhh... Merlín... –** gemía en queja, en asombro en delirio, pidiendo parar y pidiendo que siguiera un poco más.

\- **Eres hermosa... y completamente perfecta,** – a pesar de las circunstancias él nunca dejo de decirle lo bella que era, a veces el mejor afrodisiaco eran las palabras que los amantes dicen entre gemidos y con la mirada llena de deseo.

Cuando aquellas oleadas de placer para ella terminaron, quedó exhausta se quedaron tirados en la alfombra agitados, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo pero el silencio seguía, ambos eran adultos y comprendían lo que podía suceder después de esto.

Las manos del hombre empezaron a acariciar el vientre de la castaña obteniendo de ella una esplendida sonrisa que le daba permiso para hacer con ella lo que a él le placiese, además él la había hecho terminar pero él necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba a su vez descargarse en su bello cuerpo.

\- **Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto... está noche serás mía hasta que no te quepa duda de eso.**

\- **Enséñame.**

\- **Entonces quiero que te quedes muy quieta y hagas lo que te diga,** – aquella orden prendió de nuevo a Hermione.

Comenzó besando sus labios mientras separaba sus piernas despacio, bajando por cada pedazo de piel que se le cruzaba al pocionista, cuando se encontraba en su vientre la chica ya sabía lo que recibiría, estaba ansiosa, se preguntaba si el placer que se imaginaba sería el mismo que en aquel sueño.

Separó sus labios con el dedo que fue mojándola, cada vez penetrándola más, una vez lista su lengua ocupó ese lugar, pasando por su clítoris y penetrándola.

\- **Aún no quiero que termines.**

\- **¿Po... por qué?**

\- **Quiero llevarte al límite.**

Jaló fuerte sus piernas hacia él, acariciándolas mientras seguía adentrándose en su sexo probando su exquisitez, haciendo que ella pensará que lo del sueño era un juego de niños a comparación de lo que él le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- **Tócate tus pechos,** – como niña obediente se tocó mientras la lengua la llevaba al límite, cómo ningún otro hombre lo había hecho

\- **Ahhhhh...** \- no podía decir más y con eso el hombre quedaba satisfecho

\- **No... aún no termines, conten ese placer.**

\- **No... no puedo... por favor,** – suplicó ella.

\- **Aún no,** – siseó antes de que su boca de nuevo se apoderara de su intimidad succionando y su nariz rozando la punta del clítoris haciendo que su orgasmo llegara sin si quiera ella poder controlarlo. Haciendo que él bebiera como si estuviese sediento sin derramar una sola gota de lo que ella le ofrecía.

\- **Ahhhhhh Severus,** – el nombre de él en sus labios terminaron por alzar el ego del pocionista.

\- **¿Así que te excito encontrarme aquella noche?**

\- **Mucho.**

\- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

\- **Porque ibas a poner la misma cara que cuando deje caer el vestido, **– el hombre sonrió porque Hermione la había conocido bien, además de eso la hubiera obliviado.

\- **Esta noche aún no termina.**

\- **Lo sé... es mi turno para que termines, **– le dijo ella conduciéndose a su miembro de nuevo que estaba por estallar.

\- **Un momento... dije que obedecerías.**

\- **Pero...**

\- **Pero nada... ahora quiero que te pongas de rodillas pero no en cuatro, sólo de rodillas,**– la mujer acató aquella orden mientras el hombre le besaba el cuello lentamente como lo haría el hombre que se dedica exclusivamente a hacer feliz a su mujer **– separa un poco tus piernas,** – le susurró al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo a su espalda.

\- **Sev...**

\- **Shhhhh... hazme caso Hermione abre tus piernas.**

Le penetro despacio sintiendo sus pliegues de nuevo rodeándolo, estaba increíblemente mojada por el orgasmo anterior y eso lo excitaba demasiado, se movía despacio masajeando sus pechos en un movimiento cálido y sensual, estirando su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, abrazándola y pegando ambos cuerpos, escuchando chocar su piel.

Cada acometida entrando en ella lo hacía rozando su vulva y no descuidando ni una parte de su cuerpo, lágrimas rodaban de ella en vista del deseo y placer, cada vez sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban más y más hasta que él se vació en ella provocándole un nuevo orgasmo, gritando ambos sus nombres. En esta ocasión ambos terminaron sobre la alfombra exhaustos, ella se acercó a él y gustoso la recibió, jaló la sábana con la que se había cubierto y se quedaron dormidos.

**SS&amp;HG **

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Severus, una parte de él se maldecía una y otra vez, se supone que era mayor y una jovencita seduciéndolo no debería haberlo puesto así, debió ser tajante y firme pero no, hizo el amor como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Conocía bien a Hermione y lo que ella quería era sentirse deseada, amada y tener todo de él, pero no fue maduro por ninguno de los dos. Hermione había tenido a jovencitos pero haber tenido un hombre de esa forma rompía varios límites y la hacía sentir por primera vez una verdadera mujer.

La joven despertó extrañada, cerró los ojos recordando todo y miró a su amante, esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa de él menos un buenos días, ella se había pasado, lo había excitado llevándolo al borde para conseguir lo que quería, y sabía que no iba a salir bien librada de esto, ahora si había metido la pata.

_Va a decir que me aproveché de ella,_ era lo que pensaba el pocionista

Hermione se levantó desnuda sin el más mínimo decoro y camino provocándolo de nuevo, Severus no entendía que carajos pasaba con ella.

\- **¿Quieres venir a la ducha?**

\- **No voy a comportarme como un caballero si te acompaño.**

\- **Bueno... a decir verdad... es lo que espero.**

El hombre veía como ella se contoneaba hacia la bañera girándose por completo hacia él provocándolo, cuando alguien más despertó él ya estaba levantado tomándola de la cintura e innovando nuevas posiciones en aquella pequeña habitación.

_**Bueno chicas, esta historia casi se termina… creo que serán unos tres capítulos más… que quieren? Que severus sea un hombre educado y sensato y la deje hacer su vida o un final juntos?**_

_**Guest: **_espero te haya gustado el lemmon… besos guapa

_**Samaria Reed:**_ morí de la risa con eso de "pasa por tu liquidación, tus servicios no son requeridos" jajaja… veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo después de la pasión. Espero te haya gustado… besucos

_**Sueksnape:**_ jajaja tu a todo mundo quieres cruciar jajaja, espero que haya valido la pena la espera después de como termine el otro capítulo… pd: jajaja no, no te digo nada de tus divagaciones… me gusta que lo hagas… besos

_**Yetsave:**_ es que sino iba quedar enorme el capítulo, espero te haya gustado.. Besos

_**Aliux:**_ soy muy mala lo sé jajaja pero espero haberte compensado por la espera, sin embargo habrá que esperar a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo va? Nada es decisivo. Besos guapa

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ ¡Muchas felicidades! Que va a ser? Ohhh que emoción, un bebé! Mi mejor consejo es: duerme, duerme mientras puedas hacerlo jajaja… y no cumplas todos tus antojos jaja… ammm… hay un par de cosas que concretar e esta historia después de que se acabe la pasión, falta Mariela, el amor, las consecuencias y las dudas… pero con calma que tengo problemas de internet y mucho trabajo jajaja… espero te haya gustado

_**Alana:**_ jajajaja muchas gracias, ese alias me ha encantado, pero hoy me porte bien con el capítulo, admítelo…

_**MJSnape-prince 1996**_: Hola guapa… sobre tu duda, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, habrá que ver si hay arrepentimientos, Mariela, si ella lo ama si él se arriesga… aún no me decido bien jajaja

_**ZaDaBia:**_ lo sientooooo, tuve algunos problemas… y siiii sigo deprimida por el fic que leí… gracias a dios no repercutió en mi historia porque el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito. Espero te haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews…**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Al abrir los ojos Hermione suspiró observando al hombre que descansaba a un lado suyo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría en la cama con su tutor definitivamente lo hubiese tachado de loco y le recomendaría un buen medimago en San Mungo, pero ahí estaba ella sobre la cama de él con apenas sus bragas puestas. Desde que habían regresado del castillo no habían podido evitar salir de la cama.

Bajó a la sala de estar para prepararse un café, se había colocado solo una playera de ella color blanco que le llegaba bajo los glúteos, bastante grande pero no le importaba, estaba sumergida en un monologo interior que estaba por acabar sus nervios, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, y tenía miedo del futuro porque ella había terminado ahí con él por una simple calentura y por primera vez le carcomía la conciencia que un hombre la aceptase satisfacer solo por el hecho de ser sexo, por primera vez se decepcionaba que ese hombre la utilizara sin llegar a pensar que ella era una mujer que podía sentir.

_¿Sentir? Pero de qué demonios estoy hablando, es tanto como admitir que quiero a Severus y eso no es posible_ – se negaba a sí misma.

Además por otro lado... estaba Mariela porque ella se había comportado como una zorra una vez más, no solamente se había metido en la cama de un hombre sólo porque si, sino que ese hombre era su tutor, su mejor amigo y lo único que tenía en la vida, acababa de cagarla y feo... ahora lo perdería a él también por cumplir sus deseos; sólo se había metido con un hombre ajeno, Severus ya tenía a esa mujer con la cual había compartido años de su vida.

_Se lo merece, es una completa zorra_– se repetía – _Además bien que me provoco en el restaurante... para que se hagan realidad sus pesadillas._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta, dejó el café a un lado mientras abría, lo primero que vio fue una mirada asesina mientras pasaba a la estancia sin siquiera ser invitada.

\- **Oh... si, pasa adelante** – saludó con sarcasmo – **¿Quieres sentarte? Tal vez café, té.**

\- **Un café estaría bien.**

\- **En la puerta de allá es la cocina, puedes preparártelo, **– le respondió con odio.

\- **Soy la invitada, técnicamente tú tendrías que prepararlo.**

\- **¿Yo? Tú no eres mi invitada, sino de Severus y él aún no baja, esta dormido.**

\- **Pues despiértalo.**

\- **Que fastidio** – susurró dejando que la mujer escuchara.

\- **Y apresúrate que tengo prisa.**

\- **Tranquila Mariela que esos arranques tuyos te sacaran arrugas, no creo que quieras aparentar más años que Severus ¿verdad?, ahorita bajo con tu novio.**

Abrió la puerta de golpe para que él se percatara pero apenas se movió buscando una nueva posición, debía admitir que verlo desnudo boca abajo en otras condiciones la hubiese encendido pero con la mujer allá abajo la tenían hecha una fiera.

**\- He**y... arriba.****

\- **Hermione... es temprano vuelve a la maldita cama.**

\- **Son las nueve Severus, no es temprano, **– refunfuñó mientras iba recogiendo las prendas de su ropa.

\- **Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando nos dormimos ¿eso te dice algo?**

\- **No me importa, baja ya anda que no atenderé a tus visitas.**

\- **Que les jodan... regresa anda, te necesito, **– furiosa le arrojó los pantalones en la cara para que le hiciera caso – **Que irritable ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ayer estabas muy cariñosa y ahora...**

\- **Tu novia esta allá abajo.**

\- **¿Mariela?** – preguntó levantándose como resorte – **¿Por qué la dejaste pasar?**

\- **Ella se invito sola, pero no te preocupes que acabo de recoger mi ropa y no se enterara de esto.**

\- **No... ¿qué? Oye Hermione yo no quise decir eso,** – le reprochó con la mirada al mago dándose la vuelta – **Herms... no te vayas ven.**

\- **Vete al demonio, la acompañare 15 minutos no más, date una ducha.**

Dejó al mago maldiciéndose haber sido tan estúpido en su reacción, pero desde que habían regresado de su primer encuentro no habían hecho otra cosa más que intimar, en la cama, en la ducha, enseñándole a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el placer sexual. Entró a la ducha rápido pensando en lo que debía hacer al respecto, Mariela debía estar furiosa y Hermione lo estaba también pero no sabía que había hecho mal, no quería que pensara que esos días habían sido solo sexo para él, no es que fuera admitir que la amaba pero tampoco quería que ella malinterpretara su silencio y creyera que él sólo se había comportado como un hombre más en la vida de la joven.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras se vestía con magia no podía dejar de ver la cama donde horas antes ella cabalgaba sobre su vientre mientras se besaban, debía quitar esas imágenes de la cabeza cuanto antes si quería hacer algo bien.

Mientras tanto Hermione preparaba una taza de café, se la llevó a la bruja de mala gana y aquella la bebió quemándose la lengua.

\- **No tiene azúcar.**

\- **Que pena...** – Hermione cruzó las piernas dejando que la bruja viera el cuerpo perfecto que tenía la joven, un par de muslos bien torneados blancos y suaves.

\- **¿Crees que es forma de estar vestida cuando vives con Severus?**

\- **Bueno, estoy en mi casa y visto como se me place así quiera andar en bragas paseándome lo hago, porque esta casa aún es mía.**

\- **Vistes como una prostituta**

\- **¡MARIELA! **– gritó escandalizado Severus – **No te voy a permitir que le hables así a Hermione.**

\- **Pero si no es mentira, mírala ¿cómo se atreve? Si ella vive contigo.**

\- **No hay razón para que la insultes, esta es su casa y ella puede vestirse como se le plazca la gana.**

\- **Pero hasta parece que te esta provocando.**

\- **Ya Mariela, mira mejor vámonos, no es un buen lugar para hablar** – respondió conduciéndola hacia la salida **– Hermione te quiero en la casa, necesitamos hablar.**

\- **No sé si este, no soy tu elfo para estar aquí cuando regreses,** – él se giró quedando frente a frente para susurrarle sin que aquella mujer escuchara.

\- **No me respondas así Hermione, no hay necesidad, quiero hablar contigo en serio... por favor,** – le pidió tomándola de la cintura.

\- **Vete ya porque si esa... mujer vuelve a insultarme te juro que la mando a San Mungo.**

Cuando él cerró la puerta Hermione estalló en gritos y hechizos, no podía creer que de nuevo le sucediera a ella, bien se había prometido desde que había dejado a James que jamás ningún otro hombre la volvería hacer sentir así de vacía y usada, y lo que más le dolía era que fuera precisamente él quien la destrozara de esa manera.

Tomó una ducha, se arregló poniéndose un conjunto color gris y una túnica negra, tenía una cita con su asesor para definir la especialidad en la carrera, así que tenía que partir cuanto antes. Tomó polvos flu llegando al Callejón Diagon.

\- **Buenas tardes, busco al sr. Anderson White.**

\- **Si señorita el señor White ya la está esperando,** – el mesero la condujo al final del restaurante donde un hombre ya los pasados 50 años la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- **Señorita Granger, por favor tome asiento.**

\- **Gracias... **– una vez ordenando un simple vino de elfo comenzaron la platica sobre las habilidades de la bruja que no se encontraba segura de lo que decidiría estudiar.

\- **Muy bien, entonces quieres estudiar Infecciones y venenos ¿correcto?**

\- **Así es.**

\- **Esto te haría tomar clases particulares de pociones y hechizos, una especialidad bastante compleja, ¿algo en especial?**

\- **Quisiera dedicarme a estudiar antídotos, creo que es lo que más me apasiona.**

\- **Muy bien, me siento orgulloso de lo que ha prosperado la mejor de mis alumnas.**

\- **Gracias profesor White **– cuando brindaron ella casualmente se giró para ver que en la esquina estaba sentado Severus comiendo con Mariela... eso terminó por quebrarla, él ya estaba retomando su relación con ella mientras que en la noche se habían amado en la cama, se sentía una basura.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

\- **No nada, sólo que me siento indispuesta, necesito retirarme.**

\- **Por supuesto, te llevaré a tu casa.**

\- **No, no es necesario, no se preocupe... nos veremos luego.**

Aún sintiéndose hecha una mierda salió de ahí con la debida precaución para que Severus no la viera, una vez en el Callejón se desapareció de ahí, necesitaba tanto una copa...

**_SS&amp;HG_**

\- **Gracias por haberme traído a comer**

\- **Me arrastraste hasta el restaurante Mariela** – siseó el pocionista – **Eso no se puede llamar propia voluntad ¿o sí?**

\- **Me lo debías Sev... para empezar no me llevaste al baile de Hogwarts, cuando quedamos que comenzaríamos a formalizar nuestra relación en la sociedad, ignoraste tres mensajes que te mande vía lechuza, no me abriste la puerta ayer y para cerrar con broche de oro si tuviste tiempo para esa niña,** – el mago siguió masticando la comida intentando pensar como se lo diría...

\- **Nunca llevo a nadie que no sea Hermione a los bailes, siempre me acompaña ella lo sabes, no podía responder tus mensajes porque estaba ocupado y sobre lo de formalizar...**

\- **¿Qué pasa con eso?**

\- **Ya no será posible**

\- **¡¿QUÉ?!**

\- **Lo que escuchaste, no puedo formalizar porque... ya no puedo estar contigo.**

\- **¿No puedes?**

\- **Y no quiero estar más a tu lado.**

\- **No estoy entendiendo nada, hace unas semanas todo iba bien, hasta me presentaste a esa heroína de guerra altanera y planeamos vivir juntos.**

**\- Se llama Hermione y no planeamos, tú me presionaste para hacer eso, pero no lo haré porque no puedo.**

\- **¡Es por una mujer! Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.**

\- **La razón no es lo que importa, sino que todo esto termino, somos adultos y creo que podemos manejarlo, fue hermoso estar a tu lado estos años pero termino ya,** – a pesar de intentar ser suave con ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, la estaba lastimando y él no podía evitar hacerlo, se sintió el hombre más vil de todos.

\- **Vete.**

\- **Mariela...**

\- **Por favor vete,** – no tentó a su suerte, dejó algunos galeones sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante rumbo a La Hilandera donde aquella castaña estaría esperándolo, o al menos eso era lo que él quería y pensaba.

**_SS&amp;HG_**

Cuando llegó a La Hilandera no había rastros de Hermione, o más bien si los había, la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala que era de cristal estaba estrellada, el florero tirado y algunos libros, estaba enfurecida por haberse ido con Mariela, aún así había muchas cosas que explicar y que hablar con la hechicera

¿Qué era lo que hacía esa mujer con él? Debía admitir que Hermione fue su única debilidad, no había algo que pudiese negarle, era todo para él, sin embargo nunca se le ocurrió cumplir esas absurdas fantasías y pesadillas donde la veía como mujer, cada vez que la veía hermosa o arreglada prefería ignorarla o ser grosero, lo veía como algo prohibido.

Tuvo a esa pequeña castaña cuando tenía 15 años y desde ese instante se convirtió en su responsabilidad, debía sacarla a flote y se dedicó a ella, entre caprichos, regaños y preocupaciones, sabía mil veces que debía soportar horas de tortura del Señor Tenebroso porque una mujer inocente esperaba a por él, dependía de él y la guerra se convirtió en algo más... Tenía 19 años, su nombre estaba limpio y vivía en paz con el mundo mágico, regresaba a la casa cuando la vio recostada en el sillón dormida, llevaba un vestido que apenas le cubría medias piernas, la recorrió con la vista y se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, tenía ahí viviendo a una mujer muy bella, ahí comenzó su tortura, sus ojos de hombre no pudieron ignorar lo atractiva que era.

Se maldijo y la maldijo mil veces, no podía estar pensando esas cosas, sus pesadillas aparecieron siendo ella la protagonista, él quería decir que todo era deseo y creyó que así era, cuando notificó que se casaba con Weasley se quiso morir, nunca quiso que se casara con ese espantoso pelirrojo, consideró que era muy poca cosa para ella y cuando se divorció confirmó lo que pensaba, siempre supo que sólo necesitaba de un hombre que la valorara y con hechos le demostrara la mujer que era y que ella lamentablemente no veía, lo hermosa y deseable que podía llegar a ser, lo magnifica que era y darle todo pero no había tal hombre, nadie la merecía, ni siquiera él, sin embargo cuando ella se fue a vivir con Weasley no pudo ser más feliz, tenía fuera de su casa a su mayor tormento, duro embriagado dos semanas y fue entonces que descubrió que no todo debía ser deseo.

Él tuvo que ver como se consumía por el dolor de su divorcio, la vio borracha, llorando, la vio hecha una fiera, enojada, gritándole, vio su mirada de tristeza cuando se daba cuenta que había estado con un hombre, soporto eso, calmando su furia y todos esos sentimientos que ni él mismo entendía. A veces se preguntaba si cuando hizo su vida con Dorian y James y él había terminado enfurecido había sido por ser su protector, o acaso estaba experimentando lo que la gente llamaba celos.

Y ahora todo estaba aún más complicado, seguía esperándola en casa para hablar, ¿para ella esos días de pasión y placer qué significaban? Era solo sexo como acostumbrada o quizá ella esperaba algo más de él, si era así necesitaba saberlo y contemplarlo, necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, las consecuencias, Mariela, los sentimientos de ambos... su cabeza era un remolino y justo así se quedo dormido esperándola.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando ella llegó, lo primero que Hermione vio fue a un Severus que casi echaba fuego por los ojos, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y subió a su habitación, antes de llegar a la mitad de las escaleras la giro con fuerza.

\- **¿Dónde estabas?**

\- **Que te importa.**

\- **No me respondas así y contéstame, ¿dónde estabas? **– ella se quedo callada retándolo – **¿Estabas con alguien? ¿un hombre?**

\- **¿Qué? **– pregunto sorprendida y herida por la pregunta – **Eres un imbécil y yo una idiota por meterme contigo.**

\- **¿Arrepentida?** – le preguntó con ironía tratando de ocultar el coraje.

\- **Eres un asqueroso hipócrita, ayer estábamos teniendo sexo por la noche y hoy te vas a pasear con tu prometida al mejor restaurante, romántico y discreto... ayer eras mío porque no eres más que un hombre que sólo piensa con su pene en vez con el cerebro, eres un cabrón Severus me usaste... pero no te haré dramas porque yo me metí contigo.**

\- **Bueno me alegra que asumas tu parte, ya que fuiste tú quien me buscaste y no salí con mi prometida, **– escupió con ira.

\- **Te vi Severus y quiero felicitarte por tu nueva relación formal.**

\- **¿De qué coños hablas?** – la hechicera le arrojó el Profeta donde se visualizaba una fotografía del pocionista con Mariela en una cafetería muggle, él estaba serio mientras ella sonreía tomándole la mano –**Esta fotografía es de hace meses.**

\- **La noticia no,** – leyó el titular _"El espía y héroe de guerra se compromete con la pocionista Mariela Rives: ayer nos llegó la confirmación de que la pareja se encuentra en planes serios de formar matrimonio, debemos aclarar que al temido Severus Snape jamás se le conoció alguna relación..."_ él no pudo seguir leyendo, estaba furioso con la noticia y furioso con ella por creerle y por no saber con quien estaba – **En esta semana me mudo de aquí.**

\- **Hermione... escúchame.**

\- **No quiero escucharte.**

\- **¡PUES LO HARÁS!** – la chica bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia la puerta de salida – **¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS? TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, LO QUE PASO ANOCHE...**

-**LO QUE PASO ANOCHE ESTA CLARO, TÚ LO HAS DICHO, YO ME METÍ EN TU CAMA, SOLO FUE SEXO Y NO VOY ARRUINARTE NADA, COMO SINO HUBIERA PASADO, PERO NO ME QUEDARÉ A ARREGLARLE LA CASA A MARIELA NI A HACER PREPARATIVOS DE BODA... NO LO HARÉ.**

\- **No seas ridícula.**

\- **Vete al demonio,** – concluyó desapareciéndose de ahí.

Frente a ella estaba un bar muggle, uno de tantos a los que solía ir de joven, en verdad necesitaba esa copa, se sentó en la barra.

\- **¿Lo mismo Hermione?**

\- **No... necesito un Whiskey doble.**

\- **Algo fuerte, en seguida te lo traigo, **– el barman le llevó la bebida y se la tomó rápido tratando que ésta sanara sus heridas, había sido tan estúpida, no volvería con él, ni esa noche ni nunca, mandaría por sus cosas y se largaría de ahí – **Otro por favor George.**

\- **En seguida** – cuando llevaba ya cuatro estaba por ponerse a llorar, los recuerdos de él disfrutando de su cuerpo la quemaban por dentro.

\- **Hola muñeca... ¿te puedo invitar algo?** – le preguntó un hombre de unos 35 años, la mano de éste acariciaba su hombro, conocía bien lo que quería... - **¿Qué te parece si te llevo a otro lugar... te encantará **– a pesar del dolor Hermione sabía bien que en ese momento sólo le quedaba sonreír... seguro que ese hombre curaría su sufrimiento.

_**Creo que cambiaré los capítulos que tenía, buscaré el final esperado… gracias por el apoyo. De aquí nos vemos hasta el siguiente fin de semana…**_

_**MJSnape-prince 1996: **_Gracias guapa! :'( si te diste una ducha fría indica que hice las cosas muy bien…

_**Sueksnape:**_ debo admitir que hay varios a los que en definitiva debo cruciar… jajaja pero tú eres cosa a parte… siiiii aún sigo triste por el caballero herido, creo que no podré superarlo y estoy tentada a leer Oscuridad profunda pero no se si lo resista. Pd: no, no te diré… tú sigue divagando, eso te sale natural… Cuidate… besos

_**Samaria Reed:**_ este capítulo es para ti… ya que me dijiste que primero les complicara la vida jajaja así que tu has cambiado el curso de esta historia… Besos

_**AliuxS:**_ siiii… es que debes admitirlo, un hombre frío y calculador perdiendo la razón es excitante, y más ahora que me estoy adentrando a los Voldmione, después de haber leído un fic tan dramático como El caballero herido y la dama prometo ya no escribir tanto drama, es cierto lo que dices, como lectora quedas afectada cuando lees un fic que te deje mal :'( tendrá final feliz, lo prometo. Saludos guapa que estes bien

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ a esos bebes! Que no se dejan ver… el mío también tardo pero yo sabía que iba a ser desde que me dijo el doctor que estaba embarazada, así que usa tu sexto sentido. Tendrá final feliz lo prometo… veré que hago con Mariela creo que intentaré meter esa frase que dijo mi otra lectora jajaja Saludos

_**Yetsave:**_ Final feliz garantizado, después de tanto drama, me sería imposible poder hacerle algo a esta pareja feliz. Creo que cuando uno como lector llega a sentir tanto en un fic ya sea tristeza, frustración o alegría es porque es buen escritor (a) así que aunque el fic que leí me dejo muy mal, no dejo de admirar a esa escritora y querer aprender algo de ella para poder plasmar algo como lo hizo en su momento. Gracias por la comprensión… Besos

_**A Costa tuya:**_ Bienvenida, aun quedan unos cuatro capítulos más. Fijate que al principio creí que se parecía a esa novela, pero editaré esa parte ya que ahora la novela tomó otro curso y no se parece en nada a la historia que escribi. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review… Besos

_**AdriSnape:**_ Claro que los dejaré juntos pero deja los complico tantito… que les cueste jajaja…Besos guapa


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias a todas por el apoyo con la historia… Besos **_

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

Furioso, esa era la palabra, estaba completamente furioso, con él mismo, con esa mocosa arrebatada y rebelde, con Mariela, no sabía cómo le había hecho pero bien sabía que detrás de esa noticia del Profeta sólo podía estar ella, así como estaba con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca salió de ahí al Callejón Diagon, recorrió los lugares donde ella solía ir y no la encontró, rápido llegó a Hogsmeade.

\- **Rosmerta... ¿Hermione ha venido por aquí?**

\- **No Severus, tiene tiempo que no ha pasado ¿ha vuelto a hacerlo?**

\- **No lo sé, pero no la encuentro, avísame si sabes algo.**

Optó por los bares muggles, pasando por dos a los que solía ir bastante después de que había roto con Weasley, se adentró a un bar un poco más tranquilo cuando la visualizo, estaba en la barra bebiendo mientras hablaba con un hombre mayor, era un poco robusto de cabello negro y corto, ahora no estaba furioso, estaba que echaba chispas por donde pasaba, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, no podía creer que apenas ayer estuviese con él y ahora de pronto ella ya tuviese su reemplazo.

Llegó hasta donde estaban tomándola del brazo haciendo que la silla donde se encontraba sentada se cayera.

\- **Vámonos.**

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Oye ¿qué te pasa?** – le gritó el hombre intentando que el pocionista soltara a su acompañante.

\- **Tú a lo tuyo muggle.**

\- **Lárgate Severus** – eso hizo enojar a Severus pero más que eso lo hizo decepcionarse de ella.

\- **¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te deje ir con él?** – su tono marcaba un dolor que ella por un momento distinguió.

\- **Si.**

\- **Bien... será de la forma que tú quieras, puedes irte con él a vivir si quieres, pero ahorita vendrás a La Hilandera a hablar lo que quedó pendiente, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con este imbécil o quien sea,** – la forma en que él le hablo terminó por lastimarla, sólo asintió mientras se despedía de aquel hombre.

\- **¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Tu padre?**

\- **No, pero tengo que irme.**

\- **Pero ¿quién es?,** – le insistió, mientras que Severus esperaba aquella respuesta con ansia.

\- **Te lo contaré luego, te llamo después ¿vale?**

Se aparecieron sobre La Hilandera, él la observaba con desprecio paseándose de un lado otro, ella esperaba tranquila lo que fuera a decirle, pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a pasar la noche con ahí, le tenía mucho rencor.

\- **Creí que con el tiempo habías madurado, que no volverías hacer esa estupidez de embriagarte y hacer locuras.**

\- **¿Madurado? Crees que tienes derecho a decirme eso pero no es así, tus acciones dan mucho que desear Severus.**

\- **¿Y qué se supone que hice mal ahora?** – le preguntó intentando no alzar la voz.

\- **Haz memoria... saltaste de la cama a penas escuchaste que Mariela estaba aquí y no bastando eso te largaste con ella.**

\- **Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.**

\- **¿Arreglar? Y ¿qué pretendes con esto? ¿Asegurarte que no vaya a perderme? ¿Velar por mí?**

-**No quise decir eso pero dado que tú y yo... dado lo que paso entre nosotros no podía seguir con ella, necesitábamos hablar, ¿o es que acaso a ti te dio igual estos días Hermione? ¿qué crees que significó todo esto? **– la chica se puso nerviosa mientras retrocedía, no estaba preparada para responder eso.

\- **¿No podías seguir con ella? Y ¿El profeta?**

\- **¿Por qué finges? ¿Por qué intentas hacerme creer que eso te importa? Tú sabes bien quien escribe esas notas, sabes bien que nada de eso es cierto ¿Por qué te escudas en eso?** – Hermione tragó la saliva con dificultad **– ¿Querías una razón para irte? Para acabar con todo esto ¿no?**

\- **No puedes acabar con algo que nunca empezó.**

\- **ENTONCES QUÉ FUE... ¿QUÉ PASO EXACTAMENTE HACE ALGUNAS NOCHES? PORQUE INTENTO ENTENDERTE, TE JURO QUE PONGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO POR HACERLO Y NO LO LOGRO.**

\- **No sé a qué te refieres.**

\- **A QUE TE HICE MI MUJER ¿ACASO YA LO OLVIDASTE? A PENAS HACE UNAS HORAS TE ESTABA HACIENDO MÍA, ¿O DE QUÉ ME PERDÍ?**

\- **No veo el motivo de tu drama Severus,** – lo encaró caminando por la estancia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada –**Que yo sepa en estas noches no has salido perdiendo ¿o sí? **– le reprochó sentándose en la sala cruzando la pierna con autosuficiencia – **Me usaste como tantos... y no ves más allá de todo, más allá de mí.**

\- **¿Me crees tan vil? ¿Crees que podría haberte hecho algo así?**

\- **PERO SI LO ESTAS HACIENDO CARAJO.**

\- **Mira tú no puedes llegar simplemente a acusarme de usarte, yo estaba dispuesto a dormir cuanto tú me provocaste, maldita sea soy hombre, mi cuerpo reacciona y más en la forma en la que decidiste hacerlo.**

\- **Y AHORA SOY YO LA MALA MUJER, NO TE ATÉ A LA CAMA SEVERUS, NO TE OBLIGUE A NADA.**

\- **ENTONCES SIMPLEMENTE NO ME ECHES EN CARA QUE TE HAYA USADO, AMBOS HICIMOS ESTO CONSIENTES DE TODO.**

\- **¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

\- **Vámonos a dormir, mira todo esta resiente y mañana veremos más claras las cosas.**

\- **Ya te dije que no pienso decirle a nadie lo que paso entre nosotros.**

\- **Hermione, el mundo mágico sabe que fui un mortifago, que he matado y torturado gente, realmente crees que me importa lo que piensen, lo que pasa entre tu y yo son cosa nuestra y me importa una mierda lo demás, quiero saber qué piensas tú, intenté detenerte, estabas bastante tomada pero intente frenarte.**

\- **Bien, si buscas al culpable lo tienes frente a ti, yo te calenté ¿vale?**

\- **¡QUE DEJES DE TENER ESE VOCABULARIO!**

\- **Y TU DEJA DE GRITARME... Yo fui quien te provoco, y lo seguí haciendo hasta hace noche, no tienes porque sentir remordimiento, no voy a decir nada ni a causar problemas, no serías el primero y fue solo... **– se quedó callada respirando tranquilamente mientras veía a un Severus calmado escuchándola como si estuviese esperando el veredicto de su sentencia – **No me pidas que me quede, no me pidas más de lo que puedo dar, no puedo sentarme de nuevo aquí, has sido todo en mi vida y lo que paso ha terminado por arruinar nuestra relación.**

\- **Un momento... ¿vas a irte? ¿es eso lo que intentas decirme?**

\- **Si... quizá más adelante podamos volver a vernos pero ahora no puedo.**

\- **Ya te dije que no voy a casarme.**

\- **Eso ya es cosa tuya... iré por mis cosas.**

\- **Aguarda, no puedes hacer eso, esta bien ya entendí, no tienes que irte él que se va soy yo.**

\- **No, ya le avise a Ginny y me recibirán en su casa... lo siento Severus** – cortó tajante la conversación subiendo las escaleras.

Él la escucho abrir cajones, y sacar sus cosas, habían pasado cinco minutos agonizantes para él, ese momento ya lo había vivido antes, cuando se caso con Weasley, cuando se fue a vivir con Dorian, con James, pero nunca antes había sentido lo de ahora, nunca en la vida había querido detenerla tanto como en ese momento ¿pero qué razón le daría para que ella se quedara? ¿Por qué parecía que ella no quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Salió con una pequeña maleta entre las manos y lo vio por última vez, ella alzó la vista reflejándose en esas orbes negras que tanto le intrigaba, él intento aceptar su derrota, pero no la entendía, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo pero ésta se tenso y bajó las escaleras corriendo, quedándole sólo a Severus la ausencia de su casa y el sonido hueco de la chimenea.

\- **Gracias por recibirme en su casa.**

\- **No tienes nada que agradecer Herms... ¿pero estás bien?**

\- **Si Harry, sólo necesito descansar.**

\- **¿Por qué peleaste con Snape? No es por nada pero... ahora... ¿qué hiciste? **– ella alzó la ceja ofendida **– Lo siento Herms pero que él se enoja es porque hiciste algo, ¿o fue él el culpable?**

\- **Harry no seas tonto, Hermione no hizo nada, sólo que el profesor Snape va a casarse y les quiso dar privacidad ¿Verdad amiga?**

\- **Si, justo eso paso** – mintió ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

Se encontraba sentada en la sala frente a la chimenea y sus amigos ocupaban el sillón de al lado, ellos guardaban un silencio incomodo esperando a que Hermione dijera la verdad detrás de todo ese asunto pero ella parecía tener el objetivo de sólo ignorarlos, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes intenso dejando entrar al mago imponente que era... la hechicera se levantó instantáneamente quedando a su altura, Severus llevó su mano hacía su mejilla acariciándola lentamente, ignorando al joven matrimonio que estaba estático esperando a que uno de los dos comenzara a gritar.

\- **Sólo haré una pregunta y tengo derecho a conocer la respuesta.**

\- **Dime Severus ¿qué quieres saber?**– dijo en apenas en susurro evadiendo su mirada.

\- **¿Por qué?** – le reprochó con un sentimiento que ella no supo distinguir.

\- **No entiendo.**

\- **¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo después del baile?** – mientras la hechicera se sonrojaba, a Harry se le caía la mandíbula y su esposa quedaba paralizada.

\- **¿Qué cosa dijo Gin? ¿Acostarse? ¿Cómo? ¿Acostarse sinónimo de acostarse? O ¿Acostarse sinónimo de... de... de ya sabes? **– le susurró a su mujer.

\- **Shhhhhhhhhhhh **– lo silenció aunque no era necesario, aquellos dos parecían no acordarse de que no estaban solos.

\- **¿No responderás?**

\- **Ya te lo dije aquella noche, cuando te vi con Mariela comencé a sentir deseo, una flama ardiente que quemaba mi cuerpo cada vez que te veía.**

\- **¿Y eso es todo? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión y placer? Si fuese eso, no te hubiese bastado con hacerlo esa noche y ya... pero regresamos y estuvimos encerrados tres días en casa, en mi habitación... sin parar... ¿me vas a decir que la llama no se apagaba?**

\- **¿Tres días?** – le pregunto el pelinegro a su mujer que cada vez se hacían pequeños.

\- **Tres... sin parar.**

\- **Sin parar** – corroboró una vez más el chico.

\- **¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si sabes cómo soy.**

\- **¿A qué te refieres con eso Hermione?**

\- **A que he estado con hombres, con muchos y no he tenido remordimiento en tener sexo y seguir con mi vida.**

\- **No me importa tu historial, es tu vida y siempre intente respetarla, pero no fue sexo, no puedes decirme que fue sólo sexo, porque yo te veía Hermione** – le dijo acercándose más a ella – **Veía tus rostro tus ojos... había algo más ahí, cada que te hacía enteramente mía.**

\- **Ginny vámonos de aquí,** – le suplicó.

\- **Cierra la boca Harry o el profesor te matara.**

\- **No sé a lo que te refieres.**

\- **¡BIEN... OKAY... ME IRÉ PERO ME PARECE ESTÚPIDO QUE CON WEASLEY, DORIÁN Y EL IDIOTA DE JAMES HAYAS DEJADO TODO Y LOS HAYAS AMADO Y A MI ME TRATES COMO UNA ESCORIA, ¿Y DICES QUE YO TE USE? AHORA ME DESECHAS HERMIONE... ¿EN VERDAD NO SENTISTE LO QUE YO?**

\- **¿Qué sentiste tú?**– le susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- **Amor, sólo soy un hombre Hermione, un hombre que también sufre, que necesita a una mujer... que añora a la mujer de la que se enamoro cuando ésta tenía 19 años, ansia poder ser feliz con ella ahora que por fin pudo fijarse en él como hombre y no como amigo, solo soy un hombre común y corriente que se enamoró, soy patético lo sé... jamás hable con tanta libertad como ahora, quizá era importante que supieras la verdad.**

\- **¿Amor?**

\- **Olvídalo.**

\- **Tengo miedo.**

\- **¿De qué?**

\- **De que me lastimes... no podría soportarlo de ti.**

\- **Nunca te haría daño... sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo,** – le pidió acercándose a sus labios.

En un arrebato ambos se dejaron llevar por la necesidad de volverse a sentir y se besaron hasta caer en el sillón donde ella estaba sentada, mientras que el matrimonio Potter estaba en una esquina del otro sillón juntos y pegados, observando la distancia que había en la puerta buscando y planeando la mejor forma de salir de ahí sin ser detectados por el espía. La mano del pocionista fue hacia la pierna de la joven para alzarla y que ella lo rodeada con sus piernas en su cintura, haciendo que ésta gimiera.

\- **¿Vamos a casa? **– le preguntó con esa voz que casi la hacia llegar al orgasmo.

\- **Si... vámonos ya, quiero terminar esto en otro lugar.**

\- **¿En mi boca por ejemplo?** – le susurró con descaro a la castaña la que sólo sonrió excitada, eso fue lo último que vieron los jóvenes antes de que la pareja recién reconciliada se desapareciera de la sala rumbo a La Hilandera, Harry respiraba agitado sin moverse si quiera, tratando de analizar la situación.

\- **Ya... ya... ya paso Harry... ven, **– el pelinegro se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposa sin procesar toda la información.

\- **Tres días Ginny... sin parar.**

Hermione descansaba sobre la cama de Severus desnuda, respirando agitadamente mientras veía a su amante con un bóxer negro mirándola fijamente, el hombre bajó la única prenda que tiene liberando esa erección que la volvía loca, gimió al sólo verla al mismo tiempo que él sonreía satisfecho. Sacó una venda negra y se la colocó en los ojos...

\- **Hay un par de cosas que voy a mostrarte,** – le susurró, ella escuchaba ruidos extraños sintiendo a Severus detrás de ella – **Recuéstate** – ella obedeció – **Las manos arriba de la cabeza.**

\- **No te pongas mandón** – le exigió intentando ocultar la excitación que sentía cuando él se ponía así.

\- **Obedece **– cuando lo hizo sintió como él amarró sus manos hacia arriba sosteniéndolas de la cabecera –** cédeme tu control y te haré cosas esplendidas.**

\- **Ahhhh...**

\- **Ahora voy a enseñarte el verdadero placer... voy a poseerte** – siseó antes de poner un hielo por todo su vientre mientras la boca del pocionista recorría todo su cuerpo y la dejaba sin habla... entregó todo su control y apenas le fue permitido dar largos y fuertes gemidos de placer.

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**ACLARACIÓN FINAL: Aún cuando Severus haya llegado por ella y evitado que se fuera con alguien más, no tenía planeado que eso sucediera, intentaré meterlo en el siguiente capítulo, se supone que Severus marca la diferencia en la vida de Hermione, evitando que ella cometa más errores y que tome caminos equivocados y por fin madure un poco. Aclaro esto para las que les quedó dudas y no entendieron bien, espero que en el siguiente capítulo quede todo más claro. **_

_**Samaria Reed: **_la verdad es que no eh! A mí me piden drama y drama les doy, creo que el género que nunca podría manejar sería el humor, y no te preocupes que como la historia está por terminarse no extenderé mucho la problemática. Besos

_**Yetsave: **_Tenéis toda la razón y eso que yo la cree así de inmadura, tendrá que pasar por algo fuerte lleno de responsabilidad para que ella pueda madurar realmente. Espero no decepcionarte con el final.

_**Adri Snape: **_No te preocupes que pronto me voy a deshacer de Mariela y con lo del tipo ese… la verdad es que ella no iba a acostarse con él, hubiese llegado Severus o no, ella no lo hubiera hecho, veré si puedo anexar una parte así en el siguiente capítulo, la razón es justa esa que mencionas, era un hombre único e inolvidable además que por primera vez ella sintió algo más… algo que ella no quiere aceptar por miedo a que él la lastime como lo han hecho los otros. Espero te haya satisfecho mi respuesta ;) Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_si que me arrepiento de haberla puesto así, pero no en si prostituta sino una mujer un poco perdida y desubicada, necesitada de cariño, por otro lado lo que mencionas en una pelea de todo se dice y Severus actuó como idiota, pero aquí el maduro es él y lo demostrara con creces. Así que ya son dos bebes? Wow te admiro! Y no te creas, eso de escribir tanto drama me esta remordiendo la conciencia…

_**Sueksnape: **_ahora si que me la regresaste! Eres muy mala conmigo, ahora si ni supe para donde iba la divagación! La mitad del beso :P

_**Aliux: **_Creo que fuiste la única que entendió la actitud de Hermione, piensa que él la lastimará y sabe que algo así por parte de él no va a soportarlo… Puntos para Slytherin verdad? Gracias guapa, besos!

_**ZaDaBia: **_como que nos va mal? Espero que estes mejor guapa… un poco de alegría no nos vendría mal a las dos… Besos y un abrazo

_**Janetoso: **_Así propiamente con armadura y corcel no jajajaja me lo imagino mega encabronado, tirando sillas fulminando al muggle e intentando no matar a nadie jajajaja


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

\- **Severus te lo advierto... aléjate de mí, debo terminar este ensayo para mañana, **\- le dijo asustada la hechicera que se encontraba casi acostada sobre el sillón arrinconada por aquel hombre que se dirigía a besar su cuello.

\- **Tú me retaste ahora te aguantas.**

\- **Sev... te juro que no podría tenerte adentro una vez más, a penas puedo sentarme, así que aléjate.**

\- ¿**Te duele? **\- preguntó el hombre fingiendo preocupación.

\- **Si.**

\- **Y si te doy besitos... ¿dolerá menos?**

\- **¿Besitos dónde?**

\- **Ahí **\- le indicó con la mirada cargada de lujuria - **Mi lengua es más suave ¿sabes?**

\- **No voy a sacar malas notas por tu culpa,** \- se levantó indignada con un rastro de excitación en sus palabras, tomó sus libros y los pergaminos dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, mientras que Severus se quedaba acostado riéndose de ella.

\- **Había olvidado que eres una insufrible sabelotodo.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Estaba esperando a Severus afuera de una cafetería en el Callejón Diagon, ese hombre llegaba tarde y ella empezaba a impacientarse.

\- **Hermione.**

\- **Ginny, hola.**

\- **Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?**

\- **Oh... estaba esperando a alguien,** \- dijo sin importancia - **¿y tú?**

\- **Estamos dentro con mi hermano, mi cuñada y Harry ¿quieres venir en lo que llega Severus?**

\- **Claro** \- respondió ignorando el ultimo nombre, entró al establecimiento y se sentó a un lado de Harry - **Hola Harry, Ronald... Lavander **\- los tres la saludaron, dos de mala gana.

\- **¿Ordena algo señorita Granger?**

\- **Claro, tráele una copa de vino de sauco,** \- dijo Lavander con burla haciendo mención al pasado de la castaña.

\- **Un zumo de calabaza, **\- le respondió la hechicera ignorando lo que le dijera aquella bruja.

\- **¿Y cómo va todo con Severus Hermione? **\- preguntó su amiga.

\- **Bien... feliz por mi nuevo trabajo en San Mungo.**

\- **¿Y lo otro?**

\- **¿Qué otro? **\- preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

\- **Ginny... no... no lo menciones nena, aún no me recupero del trauma.**

\- **Harry lo siento, no sabíamos que estabas ahí, bueno no me di cuenta** \- se disculpó por enésima vez.

\- **¿De qué hablan?**

\- **Nada que te incumba Ronald.**

\- **Lamento el retraso... Minerva no aceptaba mi renuncia, **\- dijo el pocionista haciéndose notar.

\- **No te preocupes... ya vámonos,** \- el hombre le dio la mano para levantarse, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que salían juntos, ambos esperaban que si todo salía bien la relación podía considerare en la segunda fase del éxito.

\- **Buenas tardes, **\- se despidió el pocionista llevándose a la castaña de la cintura, su ex esposo miro eso con extrañeza, sabía que él la quería pero ese movimiento se le hizo sin duda algo extraño, lo peor de todo fue cuando los vio hablando y él arqueaba la ceja escuchándola al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus rizos detrás de sus orejas antes de besarla en los labios, el pelirrojo escupió la bebida en el vestido de su esposa que lo observaba furiosa.

\- **Ss... se... se besaron.**

\- **No has visto nada Ron **\- respondió tajante su amigo.

\- **¿No hacen una pareja maravillosa?** \- preguntó emocionada mientras su esposo la miraba incrédulo de que viera eso como algo normal, su hermano seguía sin reaccionar mientras que su cuñada le daba una mirada asesina a su ron-ron.

Ambos caminan por el Callejón Diagon nerviosos, sabían que funcionaban bien como pareja siempre y cuando los ocultaran cuatro paredes pero no estaban seguros que fueran a triunfar frente a los demás, el beso que se habían dado había pasado desapercibido por la mayoría de los presentes pero eso no podía evitar el nerviosismo de lo anterior. Y sabían la lengua venenosa de la prensa, cómo la atacarían a ella y a él.

Cada paso se hacía cada vez más nervioso, ella no acostumbró nunca pasearse en público, su corto matrimonio no lo había permitido, al principio quizá Ron lo hacía solo para demostrar que podía tener una bella mujer, pero ¿Dorian? Con él no salía de discotecas, bares y fiestas, en cambio con James fue un poco más formal sin llegar a caer en el romanticismo, poco a poco ella confirmaba que un poco de demostración de amor no le caería nada mal, ¿Pero Severus sería el indicado? No tenía antecedentes de él, más que había tenido a Mariela en el anonimato, ahora todo entre ellos se concretaba a placer, pero habían podido ser buenos amigos, eran familia, debía eso significar algo, pero ni siquiera él le había puesto un titulo a lo que tenían entre ellos.

\- **¿Quieres primero ir por tu túnica o los pergaminos?**

\- **Pues como quieras, ¿harás tu pedido en la apotecaria?**

\- **Si, pero quizá lo mande vía lechuza.**

\- **Entonces primero por la túnica **\- respondió con amargura.

Entraron al establecimiento, él se sentó en una de las bancas mientras ella veía las cosas, nunca la acompañaba de compras, desde que ella había llegado a su vida él sólo se concretaba a darle dinero y así Hermione compraba lo que necesitaba; pero ese día algo cambio ahí estaba Severus Snape temido ex mortifago sentado en la tienda más grande del Callejón Diagon acompañando a Hermione a comprarse una túnica en vez de esperarla en alguna librería.

\- **Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger un paquete de túnicas de San Mungo, hice el pedido el viernes pasado.**

\- **Oh sí, ya las tengo señorita Granger, en seguida las traigo,** \- la señorita se retiro mientras la bruja observaba la túnica que se llevaría, recorrió las negras con varios cortes y mangas aterciopeladas, hasta las cortas con un cuello blanco cargado de elegancia, la verdad es que no necesitaba más ropa de la que tenía pero en algo quería distraer su mente antes de caer en la desesperación - **Aquí están señorita, ya tienen el escudo de San Mungo y su nombre como lo pidió ¿algo más?**

\- **Si, quisiera probarme la túnica color vino de arriba **\- la señorita bajó una túnica fina y se la extendió a Hermione, ésta se la probo quedando a la perfección, no tenia tanto vuelo permitiendo que resaltara el cuerpo de la hechicera, tenía dos botones negros en la parte superior con un pequeño cuello de seda negra, observó al pocionista y éste sonrió extasiado, se levantó de su lugar acercándose a ella.

\- **Le queda perfecto señorita Granger ¿le gustaría que le hiciera algún arreglo?** \- la bruja no respondió permitiendo que por segunda vez el mago se la acercara en un lugar público, sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas con suavidad, era pasión pero él sabía también como tratar a su mujer.

\- **Te ves hermosa** \- susurró antes de besarla suavemente, moviendo sus labios a la par, sosteniéndola de la cintura evitando toda taquicardia en ella, se separaron tomados de la mano.

\- **Sería todo señorita, la túnica Hermione se la llevará puesta** \- le indicó el mago ante la boquiabierta de la dependienta.

\- **Si, si profesor Snape, serían 8 galeones y 4 knuts** \- la bruja pagó el pedido y salieron de ahí tomados de la mano.

Aunque seguía siendo una sensación extraña el nerviosismo se había disipado por completo, no se volvieron a besar en público pero se tomaban de la mano al caminar con seguridad, claro que eran observados, a más de un mago casi se le salieron los ojos al verlos juntos, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decir ni cuchichear nada y menos de la bruja que lo acompañaba, mas de uno sabía de las compañías que ésta tenía la costumbre de cambiar de pareja continuamente y no tomar en serio a las personas con las que salía, pero jamás se les ocurrió decirle algo en público ya que nadie ignoraba quien era su protector, y meterse con Severus Snape era peligroso, el miedo que le tenían a ese hombre no cambiaba fuera o no fuera mortifago.

Se sentaron a comer en un restaurante que tenía unas mesas por fuera con una curiosa sombrilla en medio de ésta, él podía verlo... la forma en la que sonreía, siempre supo que lo que Hermione necesitaba en realidad era un hombre que le diera seguridad en sí misma y le recordara lo que con el tiempo ella había olvidado, más que sentirse deseada y complacida era que él le diera cariño y atenciones.

\- **Minerva quiso duplicarme el sueldo con tal que no abandonara el puesto** \- le comentó mientras veían el menú.

\- **Llevas años trabajando en el Colegio Severus, ha sido tu hogar por tanto tiempo... ¿por qué renunciaste?**

\- **Quiero pasar tiempo contigo** \- la mirada de ella brilló dejando ver sus ojos un color más claro llena de ilusiones a las cuales seguía teniendo miedo.

\- **¿Lo haces por mí?**

\- **Si, todo esto es serio para mí, no es simplemente encerrarme contigo en la habitación, sino compartir contigo esto: una comida, acompañarte a hacer las compras, desde cocinar hasta leer juntos, demostrarte que disfruto contigo una noche de fuego, una tarde lluviosa y un día entero **\- sin duda alguna Severus nunca había dicho algo tan romántico, lo cual hizo que ella se enrojeciera **\- Oh... tú no te sonrojas por las noches, pero si te digo algo lindo le haces el honor al color de tu casa.**

\- **Nadie ha sido así como tú conmigo.**

\- **Y sigues teniendo miedo.**

\- **Si **\- sin embargo él entendía a la perfección, no la presionó sino que la dejó disfrutar de todo lo que a ella le complacía, ella ya había escuchado más de una palabra de amor y promesas, sabía que eso no le sorprendía, debía hacer algo que en verdad creyera, que ahora encendiera su sonrisa y la hiciera sentir llena de amor.

**SS&amp;HG **

\- **Mira aquí hay de todo** \- le dijo la castaña enfilando una lista de periódicos mágicos - **Este de aquí dice que... ufff... dice que es lamentable que mi próxima conquista sea uno de los solteros más codiciados, las mujeres se encuentran bastantes decepcionadas que no estés disponible** \- Severus sólo alzó las cejas sin dejar de colocar algunas hierbas en frascos con su nombre previo, aunque en su mirada se ve la furia asesina que comienza a nacer en él de nuevo - **Oh... pero que no se preocupen que aquí dice que un mes me cansaré de ti y me habré metido con otro** \- él resintió ese tono de dolor en su voz y le quitó el periódico de las manos arrojándolo a la chimenea.

\- **Deja de leer estupideces, no me interesa lo que diga la prensa sino lo que sientes tú.**

\- **Yo te quiero y me da miedo perderte porque tú bien sabes que algo de razón tienen todas estas notas, sé cómo me he comportado desde mi divorcio y no puedo cambiar años de malas decisiones.**

\- **¿Y crees que yo he sido un manojo de virtudes? Si hay alguien con experiencia en errores soy yo, ¿cambia algo de lo que sientes por mí el hecho de que yo haya tenido tantas fallas?**

\- **No.**

\- **Entonces no temas en lo que paso con tu pasado, yo lo conozco y soy responsable de él, quiero que aprendas a ver hacia adelante Hermione, donde solo estamos tu y yo, no hay ninguna otra cosa más** \- se fundieron en un beso sobre ese sillón al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro y despejaba todas esas dudas, él sabía bien que volverían en un par de días o semanas pero él estaría ahí para ayudarla.

**SS&amp;HG **

Una cosa era lo que ella le dijera y otra muy diferente lo que sentía, desde que estuvo con él la primera vez todo cambió, supo que la pasión no se extinguía y seguía deseándolo y que disfrutaba demasiado el beso final al terminar el clímax, que se sentía segura cuando dormía con ella, no podía mentirse pues supo que cuando Mariela fue a buscarlo ardió en celos y quiso matarla, espero que él se quedara y cuando supo que él la dejo sonrió internamente creyendo en la esperanza de algo entre ellos.

Cuando salió decepcionada de su casa, dolida y esperando arrancar ese sentimiento estuvo tentada a regresar a su casa más de una vez, cuando conoció a ese hombre del bar intento irse con él pero al primer toque no fue igual, la chispa no apareció y sólo se sentía incompleta, se quedó ahí y entre más llegaba la conversación más se convencía de que no debía estar ahí, hasta que vio a Severus echando chispas entrando al bar, por unos minutos lo creyó celoso y lo disfruto, esa mirada y todo lo que acontecía le hizo saber que ese lugar donde estaba no era el correcto, quizá Severus no estaba seguro de tener algo con ella pero tampoco Hermione estaba segura de querer volver a tener la vida de antes. Ese hombre la había marcado, hubo una diferencia en todo, como si hubiese llegado a tocar su alma en todas esas noches de pasión.

\- **Voy a arrojarles una maldición.**

\- **¿No qué no te importaba lo que la prensa dijera?**

\- **Y me importa una mierda, pero llevan afuera dos horas Hermione.**

\- **¿Y si accedes a hablar con ellos? **\- le susurró despacio, el pocionista, la reprendió con la mirada ignorando la pregunta - **Ammm... bueno es que ahora El profeta dice que tú... bueno que tus intenciones con adoptarme... con hacerte cargo de mí pues... no tenía las intenciones esperadas.**

\- **¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el periódico? **\- le preguntó más que molesto.

\- **Oye no tiene importancia.**

\- **¿Dónde?** \- le señaló con el dedo y éste lo leyó de inmediato - **Voy a matarles, si eso haré... ¿cómo se atreven? Y en serio que poco me importa que me tachen de violador pero es tu imagen la que está rodando... y... ¿pero qué demonios? ¿lo leíste todo_? Por lo mismo el señor Snape actuó con indiferencia respecto a la actitud deshonrosa de Hermione Granger en años anteriores, si él..._** \- no continuó leyendo cuando tomó la varita viendo hacia la puerta, siguió leyendo en algunas partes le palpitaba la sien de la rabia - **Mariela... Mariela.**

\- **Severus... lo siento.**

\- **Aquí tú no tienes que disculparte.**

\- **La que actuó como una golfa fui yo.**

\- **No digas eso **\- le susurró con dolor, claro que le dolía que usaran esos términos con ella, claro que le molestaban esas notas, desde la primera hasta la última pero esa era el colmo, decir que ellos habían tenido algo que ver desde que tenía 15 era el colmo, que era una prostituta por gusto le molesto pero que Mariela haya intervenido, eso termino por quebrar su paciencia - **La cosa aquí no cambia, parece que ya se les olvido quien es Severus Snape **\- abrió la puerta jalando a la primera reportera que estaba ahí, la metió tirando de ella de su túnica rosa y la sentó en un sillón.

\- **Oh profesor Snape **\- le dijo la chica de unos 20 años hermosa y de cabello rojo oscuro, extasiada de conocer al temido profesor.

\- **Bien piensa comenzar con sus preguntas o me voy sentando, es lamentable que una inteligencia como la suya haya sido desperdiciada como aprendiz de Rita Skeeter señorita Reederson.**

\- **¿Severus que estás haciendo?**

\- **Tranquila querida, vamos a darle la entrevista a esta muchacha **\- la mirada del mago es malévola y ambas hechiceras suspiraron de miedo.

\- **Bueno, primeramente ¿cuánto llevan en su relación clandestina?**

\- **¿Clandestina? ¿y por qué demonios es clandestina? **\- se enfureció Hermione - **Ni es mi padre, ni nada que se le parezca.**

\- **Pero vivieron como tal ¿no es así?**

\- **No, se equivoca, yo acogí a Hermione cuando tenía 15 años y nunca absolutamente nunca le falté al respeto, siempre la vi como mi protegida, se transformó en mi familia y nada más, anótelo ahí niña **\- le gritó, la cual comenzó a escribir rápido todo lo que el pocionista dictaba **\- Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, llevamos un poco más de tres meses, escoja bien sus preguntas porque sólo hará tres y lleva una.**

\- **¿Dejo a la señorita Mariela Paulsen por la señorita Granger? **\- Severus no esperaba esa pregunta y la pensó con sumo cuidado.

\- **La señorita Mariela y yo salíamos, sin embargo nunca tuvimos una relación formal ni compromiso de por medio.**

\- **¿Pero la dejo por la señorita Granger?**

\- **Si, la dejo por mí, creo que eso dice bastante ¿no le parece? **\- Severus intentaba manejar esa entrevista a su conveniencia pero Hermione terminó por ser demasiado sincera.

\- **Ahora anote lo siguiente, porque sabe que no me gusta repetir, les demandaremos a todos, a cada reportero que ha escrito de nuestra relación, al profeta y cada periódico a usted y la señorita Paulsen por injuria, calumnia, difamación, acoso y exigiré un poco de respeto a mi vida privada y la de Hermione, ahora largo.**

\- **Pero me hace falta una pregunta.**

\- **Haga bien sus cuentas, uso tres y si desperdicio la última fue su problema **\- la tomó del brazo sacándola de la casa mientras ésta intentaba tomar una fotografía a Hermione.

\- **¿Piensan formalizar y casarse**? **¿o igualmente será una relación pasajera sin futuro de por medio?**

\- **LARGO **\- terminó por azotar la puerta, esperando a que Hermione reaccionara por la última pregunta - **Cariño... toma tú túnica que tenemos a alguien a quien demandar.**

\- **¿Los demandaras en serio?**

\- **Claro que si... querían notas ¿no? Noticiones les vamos a dar.**

_**Lamento el capítulo chicas… le voy dando forma para el final, dos capítulos más y no se si vaya a haber epilogo.**_

_**ZaDaBia:**_ Hola guapa, lamento la demora, no planeaba lemmon para el capítulo, la verdad se me dificultan mucho esas escenas, sin embargo espero te agrade.

_**AliuxS:**_ Ya se merecían algo de felicidad, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero no lograba concluir el capítulo y se me ocurrieron un par de ideas más y estoy colgada con otro sevmione que tengo, pero aquí estoy para darle con todo.

**SuekSnape: **La verdad ya hasta se me olvido de que estábamos peleando niña rebelde y respondona… jajajaja… Medio se da así como un beso forzado, muack… como cuando estas enojada… jajajaja… espero que estes bien y el plan vaya a la perfección, cuidate mucho C.

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ Siempre es bueno variarle en como se maneja a la pareja y la personalidad para que no aburra, me alegra que siempre te gusten mis historias… la que tenía planeado iba a ser especial, ahora la que iba a meter la pata era ella y bien hasta el fondo (es que ya me había cansado de que él le pida perdón y quise variarle pero mis tiempos ya están reducidos con mi bb y mi familia mas el trabajo y creo que ya no podre escribir ¬¬) No te preocupes que le daré a Mariela su merecido…

_**Samaria Reed:**_ La verdad necesito un par de musas ebrias y simpáticas para escribir un par de capítulos para morirse de la risa, lo mío es hacer drama y complicar las historias

_**Yetsave:**_ jajajaja no se esa escena salió de la nada, pero me los imagino ahí arrinconados mientras aquellos se devoraban, espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**IssisSnape1504:**_ Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo… sigue comentando. Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

\- **Hermione ¿cómo sigues? Leímos cada periódico que hablaba de ustedes pero quisimos ser prudentes.**

\- **Ginny, hola... pues estamos bien, Severus terminó por colmarse y les ha demandado.**

\- **¿Leíste la entrevista que le hicieron a Ron? Lo acorralaron en casa de mis padres, intentó escabullirse pero papá le dijo que era bueno que respondiera por ti y lo hizo.**

\- **No he leído nada,** – y es que después de las terribles amenazas del pocioniosta ella bien sabía que era mejor que ninguna publicación estuviera en La Hilandera.

\- **Te dejo un ejemplar, espero que todo mejore por el bien de ambos.**

\- **Yo también,** – le respondió con pesadez, ya que ella temía que tantos problemas legales terminaran por enfadar a Severus y se fuera de su lado.

Llegó hasta su casa dejando su bolsa y túnica sobre la mesa y se sentó a descansar, esas semanas habían sido demasiado pesadas para ella, a penas lograba conseguir un empleo y las malditas notas casi le estropean su trabajo personal, gracias a Merlín ella había hecho ahí las practicas libre de todo amorío y veían como ella y Severus se consolidaban como una de las parejas de las que más se hablaba en el mundo mágico; Severus había dejado su empleo en Hogwarts y se dedicaba a cumplir con pedidos de pociones por catalogo, lo cual facilitaba más su relación ya que tenían mucho tiempo para compartir el cual lo invertían en todas esas cosas que ambos disfrutaban.

\- **Llegaste tarde.**

\- **Fui a ver a Ginny, hace tiempo que no la veía, me enseño una nota que... le prometí leer,** – le dice antes de que él le mandara un incendio al periódico.

\- **¿Y fuiste a ver a tu compañera? ¿Ya te reviso?**

\- **Tuvo mucho trabajo Severus, pero te prometo que en la semana iré.**

\- **Hermione ese dolor que tienes no está bien y lo sabes, así que si no quieres que te lleve como cuando tenías 16 mas te vale que vayas por ti misma,** – la hechicera abrió el periódico ignorándolo y leyendo la nota con el título _"LAS INTENCIONES PROHIBIDAS DEL MORTIFAGO SEVERUS SNAPE"_algo le decía que esa nota no iba a ser agradable – **Estaba pensando comprar una casa un poco más amplia, los pedidos cada vez son más grandes, quizá llame a un par de ex alumnos para que trabajen conmigo en el laboratorio.**

La nota consistía en una breve introducción dando a conocer las sospechas que Severus se había aprovechado de ella cuando tenía unos 15 años disculpando así que ella fuese de cascos ligeros, culpando a Severus por haberla enamorado y despertado bajos instintos, lo cual fue venganza por la demanda que apenas tenía la reportera Rita Sketter, posteriormente una entrevista que le hacen a James bastante aburrida donde solo expresó los celos que Severus le había tenido y por lo cual ambos se vieron en la necesidad de establecer una vida lejos de ellos, sin embargo James no dijo nada comprometedor porque le convenía, echarse de enemigo a Severus Snape no era algo que le conviniera a él o su familia. La segunda entrevista fue la que le hicieron a Ronald Weasley...

**Señor Ronald Weasley ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón para el divorcio con su ex esposa Hermione Granger?**

_Creo que ya agotaron esas notas ¿no le parece? Saben la razón, mi esposa Lavander estaba embarazada._

**¿O sea que le fue infiel?**

_Eso me lo preguntó hace años cerca de seis veces a las cuales respondí que si, ¿resulta muy complicado entender esa palabra?_

**¿Y qué opina de la relación que tiene ahora su ex esposa con el señor Snape que desde que tenía 13 años ha fungido como su tutor legal?**

_¿Qué puedo opinar? Eso es asunto de ella y el señor Snape._

**Alguna opinión debe tener usted, durante su noviazgo y matrimonio ¿noto algo extraño? Quizá cuando ella estudiaba noto que ella haya sido abusada por su tutor ¿le llegó a mencionar algo?**

_¿Abusada dice? Pero que mierda le ocurre._

**La reputación de Granger después de su divorcio es deshonrosa, la clara respuesta es una relación sexual a temprana edad quizá por alguien mayor que la pervirtió y la convirtió en la mujer que es ahora.**

_Usted nunca deja de meterse en la vida de los demás... esto no se quedará así..._

**¿Qué sabe usted de la relación entre su ex esposa y el Señor Snape?**

_Me parece que llevan juntos hace a penas algunos meses según mi hermana._

**¿Cree que la relación haya comenzado desde antes? Porque el señor Snape estaba comprometido con la señorita Mariela Rives y llevaban varios años de relación.**

_Ignoro si llevaban más tiempo de relación pero que yo sepa en ningún momento el señor Snape estableció relación con mujer alguna._

**¿Y qué me dice de años antes? Cree que entre el señor Snape y su esposa pudo existir una relación mal sana.**

_Escúcheme bien estoy cansado de esa pregunta, estoy completamente seguro que el señor Snape nunca se aprovecho de Hermione, él siempre vio por ella y la cuido como su tutor, si ahora establecen una relación es porque ambos son adultos._

**¿Asegura entonces que Snape no tocó a la chica?**

_Estoy completamente seguro que nadie la toco y si alguien puede asegurar eso soy yo y si continúan con este teatro yo mismo me presentaré en el Ministerio apoyando la demanda de Snape y mi ex esposa._

\- **Maldita sea te estoy hablando Hermione** – los ojos negros se posaron en esa sincera sonrisa que tenía su mujer, llevaba varios minutos sonriendo sin que le importara en lo más mínimo lo que él le estuviera diciendo.

\- **¿Decías algo?**

\- **¿Qué fue lo último que escuchaste? Lo de la compra de otra casa, el cómo ganaré la demanda o que debes ir al médico.**

\- **Severus estaba leyendo esta nota** – intentó disculparse la hechicera sin ver que el pocionista podría quemar con la mirada lo que llevaba en las manos. Siguió leyendo aquella nota que terminaba difamando a Ronald por una página y media ya que se negó a seguir consintiendo la entrevista y evitó respuestas satisfactorias para la reportera, Hermione sonrió ante el gesto de su ex marido.

\- **Ya te había dicho que no quiero absolutamente ningún periódico en la casa.**

\- **Debes leer este, –** le suplicó extendiéndole la publicación, estaba molesto y lo sabía, así que la hechicera se sentó sobre sus piernas y acaricio su cabeza viéndolo con un sutil chantaje a lo que él respondió bufando y empezando a leer la entrevista.

\- **Eso es chantaje y te costará caro,** – en cada línea que pasaba arqueaba la ceja y arrugaba un poco el papel – **Por supuesto que tenía celos, James te robo como si fuera un incivilizado... ese mocoso va a pagármela.**

\- **Continua.**

\- **Oh mira... lo que me faltaba el idiota ese que juro amarte hasta la muerte... ¿lo mataré verdad? Terminaré maldiciendo a ese Weasley, **– continuó leyendo enfadándose consigo mismo y cerrando el periódico después en silencio –**Por fin el idiota demostró que la cabeza tiene utilidad además de sostener ese casco en el Quidditch.**

\- **Me sorprendió que me ayudara, todo esto parará después de su declaración, sólo el podría decir que yo no estuve contigo o no me violaste o algo así.**

\- **Me tranquiliza por ti, me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan de mi... ahora vamos que tenemos cita con una inmobiliaria que nos mostrara algunas residencias.**

\- **¿Es necesario? A mí me agrada está** – repitió con melancolía recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de La Hilandera.

\- **Pero el laboratorio es muy pequeño y tengo grandes pedidos, anda ve por tu túnica.**

La castaña se recargó sobre la pared de aquella casa blanca, era ya la tercera residencia que visitaban y si aquel hombre amenazaba con una cuarta dormirá en la otra habitación, Severus se le queda viendo con indiferencia prestándole más atención al inmueble localizado en las afueras de Richmond con un clima bastante agradable y poca gente, alejados de todas las personas indeseables para Severus Snape.

\- **Me agrada.**

\- **Pero si aún no la has visto, oh mira ahí viene la señorita: 'Señogr Snape, está casa es justo como usted me la pidió ¿le agrada? Observa mis ojos azules Señogr Snape muero por usted hágame caso un poco' **– la imitó la castaña con movimientos en las manos y de puntillas que parecía una bailarina con pies hinchados como hipopótamo.

\- **Ella no habla así, y guarda silencio que puede escucharte.**

\- **Señor Snape, está casa le va a encantar es lo que más le acerca a lo que me pidió, es de dos plantas, en la parte de abajo hay dos salas de estar, pasen a la primera por favor, es la más elegante y todos los muebles son de estilo victoriano de la época no son imitación, la sala color beige hace el contraste perfecto con los cuadros, hay algunos más guardados en el sótano, la iluminación de ésta es maravillosa por el ventanal que da directo al jardín,** – esa sala además poseía un reloj de plata mediano con una mesa de caoba con cristal y un mueble con cerámica la mayoría de éstas muñecas y diversas figuras inglesas – **La segunda sala actúa más como despacho, pasen por aquí** – mientras la hechicera fulminaba con la mirada a aquella mujer que le contoneaba las caderas a su pareja observaba el azulejo que era completamente blanco y reluciente – **Aquí estamos, la biblioteca posee un gran número de volúmenes de diversas temáticas tanto muggles como de estudios mágicos, el inmueble cuenta con una cocina de madera rústica de color chocolate con mármol hueso y una puerta de a la parte de atrás del jardín, la cocina es una mesa para 12 personas y del lado derecho de la casa hay una habitación vacía a la cual no se le ha dado uso y lo ideal sería ahí poner su laboratorio profesor acoplándola bien y dejando el respectivo espacio para el armario de ingredientes y pociones cabrían bien unos seis equipos de pociones con calderos y mesas individuales... ¿gustan que pasemos a la segunda planta?**

\- **Severus esto es una mansión.**

\- **Pasemos a verla anda, **– subieron las escaleras interminables de azulejo blanco con pequeñas figuras azules con cierto estilo árabe en la orilla y el barandal.

\- **Consta de 4 habitaciones, obviamente la primera es la más amplia, da la vista a la calle principal y posee un balcón semicircular con baño integrado, otras dos habitaciones tienen también baño, la otra no... y también tenemos acceso a la parte de arriba que se usa como cuarto de limpieza, la segunda planta contiene tapices...**

\- **¿Podríamos ver la habitación principal? **– interrumpió Hermione.

\- **Claro, pasen por aquí **– entraron a una habitación que poseía una cama con dosel, era color café con dorado a lo cual Severus hizo un gesto de desagrado.

\- **La cama es tentadora** – susurró mordiéndose el labio y tocando sugerentemente al pocionista **– ¿Podríamos ver la habitación en privado?**

\- **Ah.. pues... si, claro... espero afuera **– respondió con nerviosismo la mujer retirándose.

\- **¿Hermione qué fue eso?**

\- **He estado tolerando su coquetería por más de una hora... además no sabremos si nos gusta la casa sino probamos la cama.**

\- **No... no... no... no lo haré sobre esa cama Gryffindolera y menos con alguien afuera esperándonos y contigo que no sabes lo que es disfrutar del placer en silencio.**

\- **¿Seguro?** – se contoneó besando su cuello y bajando las manos por todo su torso intentando desabrochar su cinturón.

\- **Hermione... vamos... no me hagas esto,** – la hechicera se colocó de rodillas besando su miembro sobre el pantalón arrancando un gemido de su pareja, su erección de inmediato fue notoria y él mismo desabrocho su pantalón, cuando liberó a este de la prisión de los bóxers la mujer entró en la habitación haciendo que Severus tomara a Hermione rápido y cayeran ambos en el suelo aplastándola con su peso evitando que ésta respirara – **Liisto... listo... listo he encontrado tu arete **– dijo mientras se arreglaba con magia la ropa, se levantó sonriendo a la rubia quién estaba entre molesta y apenada.

\- **La casa es maravillosa.**

\- **Si... y eso que aún no ve la cuarta.**

\- **Verá señorita no podremos ver la cuarta, tenemos algo urgente que atender,** – la castaña con el pelo desordenado sonrió de haber ganado la partida.

\- **¿Si?**

\- **Si... en casa tenemos cosas que hacer pero no se preocupe que mi marido y yo le informaremos sobre la casa que elijamos.**

\- **Muy bien, entonces los acompaño a la salida,** – la pareja se tomó de la mano saliendo de ese infierno y ella le encajaba las uñas sobre la piel cetrina del hombre.

\- **¿Arete? ¿Hablas en serio? Que excusa más estúpida**

\- **¿Oh si? ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué le dijera que tu lengua quería colgarse a mis pantalones? No haría eso nunca** – le susurró en respuesta.

\- **Es una lástima, el jardín posee un área hermosa que quería mostrarles, ideal para los niños... un patio de juegos precioso,** – Severus sintió como ella se tensó justo cuando mencionó la palabra niños y eso le dolió.

\- **Otro día quizás.**

Después de una larga despedida con aquella mujer la pareja llegó con urgencia a La Hilandera, ella subió rápido a la habitación y bajó con una ligera lencería que dejo con la mirada perdida a Severus, ambos se quedaron interrogantes a la escena y mientras ella moría por sentirlo dentro él llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

\- **Dijiste que teníamos cosas urgentes por hacer** – le dijo ella con las bragas en las manos.

\- **Si... tenemos cita en el Ministerio, se nos dará una gratificación por los daños causados en tu persona con las publicaciones que se indicaron.**

\- **¿Al ministerio? Yo creí que...** – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la vergüenza y se cubrió de inmediato.

\- **¿Qué? oh... ya entendí... no hermosa no llores, yo te deseo pero...**

\- **Ya... no importa, en dos minutos estoy vestida.**

\- **Hermione...**

\- **Toma los papeles mientras, no te sientas culpable... yo puedo hacer el trabajo sola cuando llegue.**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Que te jodas.**

La espera en el ministerio siempre terminaba por sacarle la paciencia a Severus, recargados ambos en la pared de mármol negro respiraban casi a la par, ella observaba sus tacones negros y él disimuladamente la veía hacer gestos de enojo, indignación y una pelea que de seguro ya se estaba planeando en su maquiavélica mente.

\- **¿No vas a hablarme?**

\- **No.**

\- **Lo hiciste.**

\- **No me provoques que ahorita que estoy endemoniada,** – las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a los abogados de ambos dándoles excelentes noticias del fallo, le extendió un cheque con una cantidad bastante generosa otorgada por Mariela Paulsen ya que con los periódicos no lograron un acuerdo por el derecho de la libertad de expresión, sólo pudieron reducir el número de publicaciones y con la amenaza de Severus su vida personal nunca más estaría envuelta en ese periódico, ambos salieron y esperaban poder irse del Ministerio de inmediato, Hermione aún observaba el dinero que les habían ofrecido, ahora ese cheque valía todo en su vida, Severus se alejo para hablar con los abogados en privado mientras ella observaba como Mariela salía del elevador con cara de pocos amigos y daba justo en el blanco para que ambas arreglaran cuentas – **Buenas tardes.**

\- **Oh... ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?**

\- **Nada... sólo pasaba a saludar, **– en medio de un minuto Severus ya estaba intentando llevarse a Hermione de ahí.

\- **Listo vámonos Hermione.**

\- **Espera Severus... Mariela quería darte esto,** – le dijo extendiéndole el cheque, y aquella mujer la veía con interrogantes en ambos ojos.

\- **Ese dinero es por el supuesto daño moral que te hice.**

\- **Si ya lo sé... pero ahora es tuyo, yo te lo doy.**

\- **¿Por qué? **– cuestionó ella, sin embargo el pocionista quería saber también qué se traía entre manos.

\- **Es tu liquidación... ya que... ahora tus servicios ya no son requeridos... tu me entiendes,** – le insinuó con una sonrisa burlona observando el cuerpo de la mujer con desagrado, aquella hizo puños sus manos y ambos pensaron que iba a estallar del coraje.

\- **Llévate a esta mujer de aquí Snape o la mataré.**

\- **Hermione... te has pasado... vámonos,** – ésta se dejó llevar por su pareja no sin antes volver a dar una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro – **No puedo creer lo que has hecho, **– le dijo a penas llegando a la casa, él sacaba su pijama enojado por la actitud de la castaña y ella no dejaba de sonreír, se quitó su blusa y sostén poniéndose una blusa de satín color rojo.

\- **Pues créelo** – bajo su falda poniéndose un short y le arrojo una almohada a Severus la cual a penas logró agarrar **– Y no acaba, aún no olvido lo que me hiciste... no quiero dormir contigo.**

\- **¿Y ahora que demonios te ocurre?**

\- **Qué te vayas.**

\- **¿Sabes qué Hermione? Últimamente estás loca, pasas del llanto al enojo y de la felicidad a la furia y prefiero dormir en la sala que soportarte,** – aquel tomó un cobertor y le dio una última mirada la cual ya estaba bañada en lágrimas, intentó acercarse pero sabía que quizá no sería buena idea.

\- **Vete.**

\- **Lo siento no quise...**

\- **Vete yo tampoco quiero verte.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Eran exactamente tres días en los que ella no se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra, ambos compartían mínimo la cena juntos, ella trabajaba demasiado en San Mungo y él firmando las entregas de los pedidos que cada día se hacían más numerosos, llegaba ella por la noche cansada con el sólo propósito de comer con una demente y dormir, pero eso si que ni siquiera se le ocurriera a él entrar a la habitación porque ella desenvainaba la varita cual espada y amenazaba al pocionista hasta hacerlo correr a la sala.

Algunos días después recibió el patronus de Sullie una compañera de Hermione donde le decía que ella había tenido que ser internada y debía pasar él por ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para verla ya consiente en la cama y sus mejillas sin rastro de color con una tímida sonrisa que hace mucho no le daba, al poco tiempo llegó la mediimaga con varios papeles en la mano revisando las pociones que le estaban dando a su amiga y con una sonrisa que no cabía en el rostro.

\- **Debiste dejar que te revisara desde la semana pasada Hermione pero eres una terca de lo peor.**

\- **¿Es muy malo lo que tengo?**

\- **No, tranquila estarás muy bien, con pociones adecuadas una buena alimentación y descanso estarás como nueva.**

\- **¿Ya ves? A obedecer a la medimaga ¿de acuerdo? **– le regañó con cariño el profesor besando su cabeza y ella asintiendo dejándose querer por quien tanto amaba.

\- **Entonces... estoy tan emocionada de decírtelo, eres mi mejor amiga Hermione y te quiero... me hace feliz.**

\- **¿Feliz? ¿Verme hospitalizada?**

\- **No... verte embarazada **– y mientras la bella medimaga sonreía, Severus suspiraba de felicidad por la noticia, Hermione daba una tímida sonrisa sorpresiva pero a los cuatro segundos lagrimas escurrían sin parar, lloraba a llanto abierto moqueando cada vez que veía a su amiga la cual estaba con la sonrisa distorsionada observando al hombre con compasión, definitivamente no era lo que la castaña esperaba escuchar.

\- **¿Embarazada? Merlín noooo...** – dijo volviendo a llorar.

_**Feliz navidad chicas… déjenme muchos reviews **_

_**Yetsave:**_ Hola guapa… hace tanto tiempo… espero te haya gustado el capítulo… un mega abrazo.

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ Todo tenía una razón de ser en la historia… espero te haya gustado el capítulo, lo de Ron no sé… creo que me gustó bastante ponerlo de esa forma haciendo énfasis en que su familia lo hizo madurar… lo de Mariela me ha encantado eso si… y lo de ya no escribir creo que es en serio… quiero y planeo escribir un Sevmione, bueno pensaba escribirlo pero acá entre nos estoy enganchadisima con los Voldmione y justo estoy escribiendo uno de esos, entonces una vez que termine los fic que tengo pendientes empezaré con el Voldmione (aunque quizá también ponga a Severus) pero una vez que terminé con Voldy escribiré ese Sevmione completamente dedicado para ti… Gracias por siempre leerme y acompañarme en esta aventura que comencé hace casi dos años. Besos

_**Samaria Reed:**_ y que le doy a Mariela jajajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo… Un abrazo guapa

_**SuekSnape: **_te das cuenta que me has dicho insolente? Mocosa ingrata y malcriada jajaja… divaga anda… eso es algo natural en ti… gracias por tus palabras… te mando un abrazo grande grande porque sé que a ti te encanta la navidad… Besos

_**Janetoso1:**_ y no me vas a creer pero sigo sin ideas para el epilogo y ya está a un capítulo nada más, se aceptan ideas y sugerencias; qué bueno que ha gustado la historia a pesar de ser muy cortita… bueno más corta fue la de Mi último regalo… un abrazo guapa…

_**Himychu: **_es que los Sevmione son lo mejor que hay, bueno los Voldmione también son casi un orgasmo literario… te recomiendo El amo del juego…. Tu pide y yo te digo jajaja…Espero que también te guste este capítulo… Un abrazo guapa.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Lágrimas a eso se había reducido su vida en pareja con Hermione, lágrimas y lágrimas... llegando de San Mungo sólo se dedicó a estar acostada en la cama lamentándose por todo, Severus ya estaba preparado para que su castaña le pidiera de inmediato que abortaran, él la había apoyado en un sinfín de locuras pero jamás permitiría que ella se deshiciera del bebé.

Veía el reloj continuamente en forma desesperada, llevaba dos horas sin saber donde se encontraba ella, ya sentía esa opresión en el pecho de que algo no marchaba bien, adoraba a esa mujer pero si se atrevía a hacer algo estúpido iba a conocerlo en verdad como jamás lo había conocido en la vida.

Llegó cuatro horas después de haberse marchado, casi se cae en la entrada con tantas bolsas que llevaba en la mano, había algunas bolsas de papel, otras de plástico, color blancas, rosas, amarillas y perla... ella maldijo recogiendo las compras y las colocó en el sillón mientras él la fulmina con la mirada.

\- **¿Dónde demonios estabas?**

\- **Primero ayúdame a recoger esto y luego preguntas ¿quieres?**

\- **¡NO! ¿Qué hiciste Hermione? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? **– la zarandeó haciendo que por primera vez ella temiera de él.

\- **Severus ¿qué te pasa?**

\- **Ayer en la noche todavía llorabas y te quejabas de tu embarazo, que si la poción no funcionó que si yo lo hice a propósito, que no querías hijos que... ¿lo abortaste? **– preguntó en un susurro esperando la respuesta con miedo, ella lloro en ese momento dejando caer gruesas lágrimas con mucho pesar y dolor.

\- **¿Qué has dicho?**

\- **Te fuiste y ahora regresas feliz y con compras... era mi hijo también... ¿cómo has podido?** – antes de que saliera alguna otra palabra de la boca del pocionista éste fue callado con una sonora cachetada que le propinó Hermione bañada en lágrimas.

\- **Imbécil** – subió las escaleras llorando sin voltear a verlo.

\- **Hermione vuelve acá... no creas que esto se termina aquí... estás estúpidas compras son la prueba de tu falta de tacto y...** – se cayó al momento de ir sacando bolsa por bolsa lo que ella había comprado.

Lo primero fue un mameluco color blanco, cobijas, frazadas, sabanas, camisitas, pantalones, todo en color blanco y verde... peluches, adornos, juegos de cuna, una almohada pequeña y un largo cobertor beige con un unicornio en él... la había cagado... dentro de todo lo que había hecho en la vida sabía que él haberle dicho eso iba a costarle bastante caro.

Subió a la recamara escuchando el sollozo de Hermione, miles de veces la escuchó llorar por su divorcio, por cómo la trataba James, por cuanto imbécil se le había ocurrido lastimarla, y ahora sin embargo quién la rompía era él por desesperado y por dejarse llevar por las apariencias, algo que tanto había criticado lo estaba cometiendo él de la peor manera,

Tocó la puerta dos veces y a pesar de que sabía que si entraba le iba a costar algo más que un grito se arriesgó a entrar, estaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella moviéndose lentamente por el llanto y abrazando una almohada, con su cabello desvanecido en las sábanas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- **Lo siento.**

\- **Lárgate.**

\- **Perdóname** – dijo con dificultad, él no era una de esas personas que pedía perdón pero sabía que ahora si meritaba que lo pidiera.

\- **¡Es mi hijo! ¿Entiendes? Nunca le haría daño, si reconozco que este embarazo me ha tomado por sorpresa, que no lo deseaba pero es porque yo no sé cómo ser una buena madre, mira en lo que he convertido mi vida, todo el mundo habla mal de mí, me critican por todo lo que he hecho, por meterme contigo ¿qué tipo de vida es la que estaré dándole a él?**

\- **Hermione a un hijo lo único que le importa es que su madre lo ame **– razonó con ella sentándose en la cama calculando el terreno, ya que ella no le había lanzado aún ningún hechizo se aproximó a limpiarle esas lágrimas.

\- **No sé como seré la madre indicada para él.**

\- **Lo serás... estoy seguro, ambos lucharemos por ser buenos padres... lamento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles.**

\- **Eres un idiota.**

\- **Si lo soy...bésame.**

\- **No lo haré** – resopló indignada aventándolo – **Tengo miedo ¿vale? Y lo único que se le ocurre a tu brillante mente es que yo me quise deshacer de mi hijo, o sea que tu piensas que soy así de mala, entonces seré una mala madre, por eso lo pensaste.**

\- **No, claro que no** – y ese era el punto donde Hermione mueve todo a su conveniencia para salirse con la suya y salir ganando – **Te la has pasado llorando y quejándote del embarazo y de pronto desapareciste, te veo sonriente sin rastro de esas lágrimas y... no tengo excusa fui un completo imbécil en pensar eso,** – se fue acercando a ella y recostándose a un lado aunque bien sabía que su estupidez le iba a causar dormir en la otra habitación, el sofá, la bañera o cualquier otro lugar que no estuviera cerca de ella.

\- **Te quiero lejos de mí... no sé que me está sucediendo.**

\- **Es el embarazo, las hormonas... iremos a San Mungo y van a darte unas pociones que van hacerte bien **– le respondió con cariño abrazándola.

\- **Quiero que duermas en otro lado**

\- **Está bien, así será** – y si algo iba a empezar a cambiar Severus era no hacerla enojar tanto ni discutir por cosas sin sentido, así que se incorporó sin replicar.

\- **¿Me alcanzas una cobija?**

\- **Claro** – se acercó cubriendo su cuerpo sonriéndole en son de paz.

\- **Deberías entenderme, ayudarme en todo este proceso, al fin y al cabo seré yo la que sufra estos nueve meses y tú sólo te largaras a la otra habitación a dormir tranquilo** – le dijo con suma suavidad permitiendo ver lo molesta que de pronto ella se encontraba.

\- **Pero si me has pedido que me vaya.**

\- **Y tú muy obediente, ¿voy a tener tu apoyo y ayuda en este proceso o no? Sino para mudarme, no quiero nada a fuerzas** – aquello sonaba a amenaza, Severus se coló debajo de la cobija abrazándola con suavidad besando su cabello y su rostro – **Sigo esperando tu respuesta.**

\- **Bueno, yo voy a demostrarte mi respuesta Hermione, descansa anda... después te invitaré a comer y todo estará bien nena** – a regañadientes ella obedeció cerrando sus ojos y dejándose vencer por aquellos brazos abrigadores, él sin embargo se quedó despierto un rato pensando en que tenía que solucionar esas inseguridades de su bruja.

**SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG**

Era un día soleado en el Londres muggle, el hombre retira la silla para que su bella acompañante se siente después de un día ajetreado... no era un restaurante, era tan sólo un simple café con mesas redondas color perla y unas sillas cómodas negras, todo completamente ubicado en la avenida viéndose las pequeñas sombrillas que cubrían las mesas del sol.

\- **¿Desean ordenar?**

\- **A mí me da una limonada por favor.**

\- **Que sean dos** – ordenó Severus.

\- **También serán unas galletas de mantequilla y otras de nuez **– completo con sonrojo la joven y Severus sonrió maravillado.

La vida de ambos había cambiado demasiado en esos tres meses, se habían mudado a una casa un poco más amplia con un jardín precioso, cuatro habitaciones, su laboratorio donde él tenía trabajando a cuatro pocionistas varones por orden de ella, una sala de juegos que personalmente Hermione se había encargado de decorar y una biblioteca extensa.

Ella seguía dando consulta en San Mungo pero sólo cuatro horas diarias, el pesado embarazo la había obligado a cambiar cosas de su vida diaria, él sólo se encargaba de ordenar la manera precisa en las que debían ser preparadas sus pociones, los pociniostas que tenía ahí eran los mejores que él pudo rescatar de toda esa bola de inútiles a los que había enseñado. Ambos trabajos les permitía tener tiempo libre para estar juntos.

Ya cumplía ella casi su cuarto mes y ese día era un sábado que habían ocupado en comprar lo que ella había insistido tanto: un porta bebés, él se había opuesto con un tajante: _¿Para qué quieres ese estúpido artefacto muggle? No meteré a mi hijo en esa caja, Hermione el bebé puede caerse desde ahí, Yo lo cargaré... No compraré nada y no meterás esa cosa en nuestra casa;_ sin embargo ahí estaban ambos con un porta bebé color café con pequeños ositos verdes dibujados.

El mesero les lleva la orden y poco a poco las galletas comienzan a desaparecer, ella hace un gesto gracioso como si no hubiera una cosa más deliciosa que esa, y él tan sólo la observa extasiado en todo lo que había cambiado su vida.

\- **¿Hermione?**

\- **¿Mmmm?**

\- **Nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho eso lo sé... esperamos un bebé que se concibió dentro de esa pasión incontenible que nació entre tu y yo, nuestra relación es extraña eso lo sé... es como fuego, como una explosión, sin embargo debo admitir que lo que me une a ti no es precisamente el sexo ardiente que tenemos sino algo más, sé que te han lastimado que ya no crees con facilidad en las palabras pero yo te he podido demostrar lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ustedes, yo poco a poco haré que ese miedo se desvanezca... Te amo** – susurró al fin... a casi un año de estar juntos por fin él lo decía, ella se le quedó viendo estática esperando una señal por si había escuchado mal, pero no era así, él le había dicho que la amaba... que la amaba a ella – **Es un amor maduro, estamos esperando a nuestro hijo, empezaremos ese sueño que aunque creció de forma individual ahora es uno sólo: tener una familia... empezar una familia los tres por ahora** – se llevó la mano al pantalón sacando un anillo sencillo con un diamante pequeño y se lo coloca en el dedo correspondiente – **Empecemos bien siendo esposos, recibamos a este pequeño amándonos, que él vea que sus padres lo aman porque nosotros nos amamos, yo no voy a decirte a cada rato que te amo pero voy a demostrártelo con hechos** – ella no paraba de sonreía y ahora eran un par de lagrimas las que adornaban su rostro, de seguro esas palabras le habían tomado semanas a Severus para que pudiera él mismo procesarlas, nunca había dicho algo así y él mismo ya empezaba a arrepentirse.

\- **Te amo** – fue su única respuesta a la proposición.

**SS&amp;HG**

\- **¿Profesor Snape? ¿Qué ocurre? Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos **– el pocionista se encontraba recargado en la pared con la camisa a medio abrochar y las mangas hasta los codos, con una mirada llena de coraje administrando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, señaló la puerta donde se escuchaba que Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- **Tranquilicé a su amiga señora Potter.**

\- **¿Qué ocurrió?**

\- **¿Y yo qué demonios voy a saber? Vaya ande...** – la pelirroja entre titubeante donde estaba la castaña con su vientre abultado y sujetando fuertemente un oso de peluche bañado en lágrimas.

\- **¿Hermione qué ocurre?**

\- **Oh Ginny... Ginny sácame de aquí por favor.**

\- **¿Qué ocurrió profesor?** – le preguntó a su vez desde la puerta Harry con cierto respeto pero enfado de que ese hombre osara lastimar a su mejor amiga.

\- **Escuchemos los dos porque yo también quiero enterarme, llegué de entregar un pedido y vi toda mi ropa en el piso, comenzó arrojar objetos como loca y me dijo que me quería fuera de la casa, después lloró y pidió ver a su esposa,** – ninguno de los dos dijo otra cosa más y se quedaron por fuera escuchando la conversación entre sus mujeres.

\- **No creo que eso que dices haya pasado Hermione.**

\- **Pero si te digo que es la verdad, él está con otra mujer y lo peor es que es en mi casa Ginny, en mi casa...** – sollozó una vez más mientras a Severus casi se le salen los ojos del coraje.

\- **¿CON QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE SOY INFIEL?**

\- **Con la estúpida esa que ahora trabaja aquí, te dije que no quería a ninguna mujer.**

\- **Pero si la recomendaste tú cuando Lion dejo de venir** – resopló enfadado.

\- **Lo que pasa es que ya todo está muerto para ti Severus **– sigilosamente Ginny se levantó haciendo una seña a su marido para retirarse, sin embargo fue detenida por la castaña.

\- **¿Muerto?**

\- **¡SI! Ni siquiera me tocas, han pasado meses desde que tú y yo no hacemos el amor **– Harry intentó escabullirse y abandonar a su esposa, no pensaba ser testigo de la vida intima de ellos ya había pasado una vez y no volvería a hacerlo jamás – **Claro, como ya estoy gorda y he ganado como 20 kilos en este embarazo por eso me ignoras, ¿por qué mejor no te vas eh? Porque cuando tenga el bebé tendré kilos de más, estrías, celulitis, estaré desvelada y no me podré arreglar y esa hermosa lencería que usaba no podré ponérmela de nuevo y tú te irás a consolar a otro lado porque no te queda de otra y soy tu esposa y la madre de tus hijo.**

\- **Hermione, eso no es cierto...** – intentó negociar Severus acercándose a ella.

\- **¿Dónde está el sexo Severus? Ese fuego que había entre nosotros... lo hacíamos en cualquier lado y ahora ni nos tocamos, de esos gritos de placer y el sexo duro e indecente pasamos a penas darnos un beso de las buenas noches**– había ahí tres personas sonrojadas y definitivamente ella no era una de esas.

\- **¿Profesor me permite hablar con Hermione? Son cosas de chicas.**

-**Claro... estaré abajo **– cerró la puerta dejando que ellas hablaran y bajo con un cardíaco Potter, sirvió dos bebidas ofreciéndole una a él – **Así ha estado por todo el mes.**

\- **Todo empeora cuando llegan al séptimo mes y quisiera decir que todo acaba en el parto pero a veces no es así.**

\- **¿Qué viene después?**

\- **Lo querrá como un elfo doméstico... se vuelven sobreprotectoras con los bebés y el sexo sí que será difícil...** – y ahí estaba Harry explicándole todo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse el pocionista en el embarazo de su esposa.

Todo había terminado en una comida en el jardín, después que Ginny hablara con su amiga e intentara calmarla un poco; el matrimonio Potter se fue pasada de las diez de la noche y el pocionista y la castaña subían a dormir a la misma habitación como si nada de aquello estuviera pasando. Ambos recostados en la misma cama él comenzó a quitar ese vestido que le estorbaba para sus planes.

\- **¿Qué haces?**

\- **¿No es evidente?** – preguntó pegando su erección al trasero de la chica **– Voy a darte ese sexo pasional y duro que supuestamente no quiero darte... voy a tomarte como nunca Hermione** – le susurró dejándola desnuda en segundos colocándose detrás de ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo que respondía ya lista para recibirlo, un gemido de ella significado que ya lo tenía dentro moviéndose sin piedad arrancando de inmediato el primer orgasmo no dejando que ella se moviera haciendo todo el trabajo él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar, Potter había tenido razón... el sexo en el embarazo avanzado era espectacular...

**SS&amp;HG**

\- **Todo esto es tú culpa Severus, tú culpa** – la circulación en la mano derecha del pocinista era mínima, estaba seguro que corría grandes riesgos en ese momento, Hermione aprisionaba su mano con fuerza en cada contracción que le daba.

\- **¿Mi culpa? También disfrutaste en la cama conmigo nena... es culpa de ambos, además ya van a administrarte la poción.**

\- **Bien Hermione, con esto no sentirás nada** – le prometió Sullie, Hermione confió plenamente en el juicio de su amiga y bebió de inmediato liberando la mano de su agarre – **Muy bien... ahora vamos por ese pequeñin o esa nena.**

Varias horas después hacía Joseph Snape Granger, un hermoso bebé regordete de cabello lacio y castaño con ojos marrones y la piel blanca como su padre y ese lunar que había heredado de su madre.

Hermione lo recibía con los brazos abiertos acunándolo en su pecho mientras memorizaba cada parte de su rostro llorando de felicidad.

\- **Se parece a mi padre.**

\- **Entonces llamémoslo así.**

\- **¿Joseph? ¿No tienes inconveniente?**

\- **Claro que no Hermione, nunca lo tendría** – le besó la frente contemplando y amando a la familia que ahora tenía con ella.

\- **Lamento todo lo que te dije e hice en el embarazo... yo estaba... loca.**

\- **No, tú estabas embarazada y yo sólo te comprendí y apoye en esa etapa, era la parte que me tocaba cubrir nena... ahora somos una familia.**

\- **Por fin... por fin tengo lo que la vida me arrebato hace diez años... tengo de nuevo una familia **– susurró llorando abrazando a su hijo, permitiendo que su esposo la abrazara a ella.

_**Chicas espero de corazón que les haya gustado el final de la historia… yo francamente quedé complacida… siempre he sido mala para los epílogos pero haré uno para esta historia… tengo algunas ideas para el epilogo… pero se aceptan algunas mas, favor de postearlas…**_

_**Las invito a leer mi One Shot Una promesa no cumplida (Sevmione) y Deuda de deseo (Voldmione)… sólo denle una oportunidad a Voldy 3**_

_**Review... quiero mi review ya que les di el capítulo de día de reyes!**_

_**Sin mas… nos leemos en el epílogo….**_

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Hola guapa espero te haya gustado el final, aún falta el epílogo… no sabes las ganas que tengo de escribir un Sevmione más pero no sé si pueda hacerlo primeramente porque ya quedé mal con una historia y por otro lado no sé si la idea funcione en verdad… pero por lo pronto puedo decirte que nos vemos en el otro fic el cual estaré actualizando seguido ya que lo termine te aviso si tengo planes de escribir algo mas… Besugos

_**Samaria Reed: **_Esa muchacha es una ocurrente… lo sabes ¿cierto? Jajaja… espero te haya gustado y esperes el epílogo… Besos

_**Yetsave: **_Hola guapa espero te encuentres bien y quedes complacida con el final de este fic… aunque falta ese epilogo que algunas me pidieron y por otro lado… la próxima actualización será del fic que me has pedido ya que esta historia se está terminando. Besos

_**Keila: **_Pues no me tardé tanto realmente ¿cierto? Espero complacerte en el epilogo, de todo un poco… gracias por leer está historial. Besos


	14. Chapter 14

**_EPÍLOGO_**

Severus observaba pasar a su bella mujer de un lado a otro en la casa, habían logrado ampliar bien el comedor para que cupieran las 30 personas para el bautizo de su hijo, él se encontraba bebiendo desde una de las esquinas observándola a ella como sonreía a cada invitado y abrazaba a todo el que la felicitaba.

Llevaba un lindo vestido de dos piezas color blanco que estaba comenzando a ser la perdición del mago, una minifalda que apenas le cubría lo necesario y encima era el vestido de encaje blanco dejando aún ver sus hermosas piernas, la prenda de encima le llegaba a los tobillos pero el ligero encaje le permitía ver parte de sus muslos y un poco más allá con algo de imaginación, la prenda de arriba era manga corta y permitía ver a través de la tela transparente sus hombros desnudos, unos tacones altos del mismo color con un peinado de lado haciéndola aparentar de más edad.

Lo llama con la mano y aunque el mago se esforzaba en integrarse a la dichosa fiesta le parecía imposible. Dejó su copa para acercarse a su mujer que le entregaba el bebé a la madrina quién lo recibió gustosa, no entendía como se había dejado convencer de que ese matrimonio ahora formara parte de su familia, bueno... claro que lo sabía, sólo intentaba mantener a su esposa en calma y no arruinar la estabilidad que tenían por tener distintas opiniones.

**Flash Back**

\- **¿Potter? Estás loca, no voy a permitir que un Potter sea el padrino de mi hijo.**

\- **Es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano y Ginny igual... quiero que sean ellos.**

\- **No y es mi última palabra **– respondió con voz firme, en está ocasión ella no se saldría con la suya, se haría lo que él indicara.

\- **¿Y quién se supone que serán los padrinos? ¿Los Malfoy? ¿Mariela?**

\- **Un colega que vive en Noruega, ese será el padrino.**

\- **Claro, y nunca verá a Joseph... quiero unos padrinos que estén al pendiente de mi hijo, que si algo suceda poder contar con ellos.**

\- **Pues busquemos otros porque los Potter ¡NO!**

\- **Bueno... pues haz lo que quieras, de todos modos no tomarás en cuenta mi opinión, ya ni porque soy la madre de tu hijo **– y con eso sentenció su ruina, Hermione había ganado con esa frase... bueno con eso y el hechizo que le arrojó mandándolo al pasillo y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Llegó hasta su castaña tomándola de la cintura con fuerza, de alguna forma iba a pagarle que los padrinos de Joseph fueran los Potter, además no lo tenía nada contento en la mañana. Cuando despertaron ella había iniciado un juego de seducción que había terminado en la ducha él solo con agua helada.

\- **Señora Potter.**

\- **Oh vamos... ni ahora que hemos emparentado dejara los formalismos señor Snape.**

\- **Si Sev... ya es hora de hacernos más cercanos,** – le presionó pero el mago no hizo ni siquiera una seña para indicar que estaba de acuerdo aún seguía furioso – **¿Y Harry Ginny?**

\- **Estacionando el auto, ya ves que está a favor que los niños aprendan cosas mágicas y muggles... están con él ahora mismo, seguro no tarda.**

\- **¡Hermione!** – la saludó una nueva invitada.

\- **Sullie... has podido venir... oh... Hola Andrew.**

\- **Hola Hermione, hemos traído este presente para tu pequeño, felicidades señor Snape.**

\- **Gracias,** – dijo a secas con una ligera reverencia.

\- **Bueno denme sus túnicas, en seguida vuelvo.**

Aquel momento era el que tanto estaba esperando el pocionista, siguió a la castaña hasta salir del comedor y dirigirse al guardaropa que se encontraba el entrar a la casa del lado derecho en un puerta pequeña con un espacio realmente pequeño, cuando ella se encontraba colgando las túnicas se metió y cerró la puerta quedando ambos dentro disfrutando de la mirada expectante de su castaña.

\- **¿Severus qué haces?**

\- **¿Yo? Cobrándome un poco... todo lo que me debes,** – le susurró acercándose a ella mientras su túnica caía al suelo y los botones de la levita iban siendo abiertos uno a uno.

\- **Estás loco... es el bautizo de Joseph.**

\- **¿Y? estoy en mi casa ¿no?**

\- **No voy a ser parte de esto,** – le bufó incrédula que su marido hubiese perdido la cabeza en media reunión familiar con amigos y colegas afuera esperándolos.

Con toda la calma del mundo Severus atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, pegando la espalda de ella en su pecho desnudo aún con la camisa puesta, ella aún renuente a lo que él quería hacerle luchaba por salir de ahí pero bastó que él pegara su erección a su trasero para que ella se quedara inmóvil esperando el siguiente movimiento de su marido.

\- **Esto es una locura** – el cuerpo de ella estaba pegado a un mueble con cajones sintiendo la madera fría en sus pechos a través del vestido delgado.

De parte del mago sólo podían escucharse gruñidos, como metía sus manos por debajo de la parte superior del vestido pellizcando sus pezones y mordiendo su cuello ligeramente, alzó el vestido mientras las piernas de su esposa temblaban escuchando la gente ir y venir por el pasillo, ¿qué sucedería si abrieran el guardarropa y los vieran ahí?

Ese pensamiento fue disipado cuando Severus bajó sus bragas hasta los tobillos deleitándose con el toque que le daba a su palpitante intimidad.

\- **¿En serio no deseas esto? Estás muy húmeda para creerte eso.**

\- **De acuerdo... pero algo rápido ¿vale?**

\- **Muy bien hechicera **– la mujer escuchó el sonido del ziper del pantalón de su marido y como esa erección era liberada y se pegaba en su trasero.

La bruja se acomodó y en el momento menos esperado la penetró con fuerza sosteniendo sus caderas para profundizar las estocadas, ella sólo se sostenía de la pared gimiendo y esperando que sus piernas no le fallaran.

\- **Quítate esa blusa o la hago trizas, **– la bruja obedeció para que él tuviera libre acceso a sus senos pellizcando sus pezones.

Ella intentaba escuchar por si alguien se acercaba pero las oleadas de placer no le permitían estar al tanto de todo, se dedicó a disfrutar mientras su esposo la penetraba con fuerza, sentía su orgasmo acercarse rápidamente.

\- **Nunca en la vida... vuelvas a hacerme lo de la mañana ¿entiendes? Para la otra te haré el amor donde nos encontremos sin tener el mínimo recato.**

\- **Joder,** – cerró sus piernas permitiendo que Severus la penetrara más fuerte y ambos terminar en esa explosión de placer, definitivamente había comprendido a la perfección que no debía dejar a su esposo con las ganas.

Se hicieron un hechizo de limpieza y se arreglaron la ropa, salió él primero yendo a atender su hijo pero como lo vio con sus padrinos sólo estuvo cerca para observarlo; Hermione llegó a los pocos minutos con las mejillas rosadas, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa que nadie podía ignorar.

\- **Tsk Tsk Hermione, Hermione Hermione...** – le llamó con seriedad Harry con el pequeño Joseph en brazos.

\- **Harry has llegado, ¿te costó trabajo encontrar lugar para el auto?**

\- **No, lo encontré rápido de hecho, ¿podrías poner mi túnica en el guadarropas? No creí prudente guardarlo yo,** – la castaña se quedó sin habla recibiendo la túnica color negro – **Traes la blusa al revés, **– la hechicera corrió para arreglarlo escuchando una última frase de su amigo, la cual se la dijo casi en gritos **– Eras la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, espero no se te haya olvidado hacer un simple muffliato.**

\- **¡Harry!**

\- **Usted Snape... es el colmo.**

\- **¿Cómo dice Potter?**

\- **Que no logro entender como lo hacen, a todas horas y en cualquier lugar, **– le dijo sorprendido.

\- **Eso se llama deseo y placer... nunca quedamos saciados el uno al otro.**

\- **Ya se lo he dicho, no me gusta el exceso de información,** – le susurró apenado, pero estaba claro que si el pocionista decía eso era sólo con la única intención de molestar al mago, se satisfacía como en cada oportunidad sin proponérselo ponían a Harry en un dilema de esos – **Ven Joseph... veamos jugar a los chicos al jardín... ojala que nunca crezcas con un trauma por el par de padres que te tocaron.**

**SS&amp;HG**

Hermione colocó las últimas fresas en el pastel de cumpleaños de Joseph, a pesar de cómo era su padre el niño había insistido que quería en su pastel una escoba porque él sería jugador de quidditch, aún no aprendía hablar correctamente pero ya sabía decir esa palabra, snitch, y pedirle a su padre que lo llevara a ver a los partidos aunque fuera a los de Hogwarts, y como Minerva adoraba a Hermione las puertas siempre estuvieron abiertas para ellos.

Era el cumpleaños número dos de Joseph, en el jardín sus padrinos seguían recibiendo a los invitados y su padre intentaba no volverse loco cuando vio la piñata llegar en manos de Luna Lovegood, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina buscando a su esposa.

Severus llegó bebiendo zumo de calabaza, porque una de tantas cosas positivas que había tenido aquella unión es que ninguno de los dos volvieron a tomar alcohol, la casa carecía de cualquier bebida cosa positiva para Hermione, aquellas borrachera y malas andadas habían quedado en el pasado.

Era una medimaga respetable y admirada que comenzaba otra especialidad, se le conocía en todos sus medios por las diversas investigaciones que realizaba en conjunto con dos de sus colegas. Nunca se le veía en centros de diversión, bares, discotecas o algo por el estilo, casi siempre frecuentaba la librería, y diversos locales muggles como la boutique infantil porque a Joseph no le duraban los pantalones nada, siempre terminaban con agujeros en las rodillas y a pesar de que ella los cosía Severus los hacía cenizas y él mismo los acompañaba a comprar más... siempre repetía la frase: Mi hijo no va a vestir como lo hacía yo. Siempre iban a restaurantes familiares y centros de juegos, y cuando le tocaba cuidarlo a Severus lo llevaba a comer pollo frito y pizza sin que su esposa se enterara.

Toda la vida de la bruja había cambiado, ese miedo infundado de que sería una mala madre había quedado como parte de una pesadilla, Joseph la adoraba... le lloraba cuando se iba a trabajar y saltaba a sus brazos tan pronto la veía llegar. Sólo trabajaba medio turno y lo demás era para su familia.

Terminó de decorar el pastel mientras esperaba a ver con que queja le llegaba su marido.

\- **Tu amiga le ha traído a Joseph una criatura imaginaria de piñata, y no pienso consentir que el niño se confunda con cosas sacadas de la mente de Lunatica o de su padre.**

\- **Severus es un niño, déjalo ser.**

\- **Hermione planeamos esta fiesta de cumpleaños y todo salió mal, esa bruja con su piñata rara, Potter les trajo a los niños Snitch enormes llenas de caramelos.**

\- **Y Draco le ha traído un auto muggle infantil pero hechizado,** – le dijo su esposa sonriendo.

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Si mira** – le señaló el auto color negro que conducía Joseph, Severus ve eso con enojo a través de las cortinas – **Creo que su novia le está pegando varias cosas positivas, es hija de padres muggles.**

\- **Y Directora del Departamento de uso indebido de la magia, ¿no te resulta un tanto irónico?**

\- **Severus, no seas exagerado hablas como si fuese un crimen. En el departamento ven objetos hechizados con un mal uso, Draco seguramente sólo hechizo el auto para que se moviera sólo o no chocara, simples hechizos de protección y seguridad.**

\- **Y para que volara** – le señaló el pocionista al ver como el auto estaba levitando a unos 50 centímetros del suelo – **Vivimos rodeados de muggles, Draco idiota.**

\- **_Paiiino Paiino mia etoy volando_** – le gritó a Harry el cual alzó las cejas inconforme.

\- **Está de lujo eh Potter.**

\- **Joseph... ven abre mi regalo** – le dijo sacándolo del auto y dándole una caja larga y ligera la cual termina hecha trizas.

\- **_Siiiiiii una ecoba _**– dice sacando una escoba pequeña.

\- **Genial... pero que padrino tan responsable le elegiste a nuestro hijo.**

\- **¿Cuál esta mejor he Joseph? ¿El auto o la escoba?**

\- **_Los quieooo a los dos paino, a ti y Daco - _** le dijo sonriendo ya que sabía a la perfección que ambos magos se pelaban por el cariño del pequeño Snape.

\- **Son juguetes seguros Sev **– le dijo cerrando la cortina de la cocina y sacando las velas para el pastel.

\- **Espero que eso digas cuando entré al equipo de Quidditch y lo golpee una Bluddger** – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su esposo le sonrió en forma cínica.

\- **Ve a vigilar al niño anda... que esa estúpida escoba no sobrepase los 50 centímetros o hechiza a Harry** – Severus por fin sonrió sinceramente y va hacer el cometido de su esposa.

Cuando ella llegó al jardín Severus ya estaba reprendiendo a un Harry y Draco que sonreían de por fin estarse cobrando una a una las que él les había hecho cuando era profesor de pociones, que valiera la pena tantas detenciones y castigos... ahora ellos harían que él perdiera la cabeza.

\- **¡Hermione! **– le gritó Severus escandalizado – **¿Qué demonios haces? No puedes cargar cosas pesadas.**

\- **Severus sólo es un pastel**

\- **Un pastel enorme, dame eso... nada de cosas pesadas le puede hacer daño al bebé** – le dijo retirando el pastel de sus manos y poniéndolo en la mesa, ella llega y le da un beso tímido en los labios.

\- **Gracias por cuidar de mí.**

\- **Te lo has ganado, no has estado insoportable como cuando te embarazaste de Joseph.**

\- **Eres un imbécil.**

Ya casi se terminaba la fiesta, no quedaba rastro del pastel y la comida, ahora todo se reducía a destrozos por la piñata y los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, varios de los invitados ya se habían retirado, Severus hablaba con Draco mientras Joseph dormía en sus brazos y Hermione compartía una platica con Ginny ya que Harry se dedicaba a cuidar a los niños.

\- **Para cuándo se animara tú bebé Herms.**

\- **Quizás en un par de meses.**

\- **¿Recuerdas en el parto que le gritabas a Severus jurándole que era el único bebé que tendrían?**

\- **Si... pero tenía contracción tras contracción es justificable, **– eso aunado a que se habían embarazado en sus vacaciones de aniversario donde solo se la pasaban teniendo sexo en el hotel donde estaban hospedados, y aquella vez donde ella le provocó hasta que terminaron haciéndolo en el baño de un restaurante, si sus cálculos no le fallaban ella quedó embarazada en esas vacaciones donde se dedicó a disfrutar y olvido tomar la poción.

\- **Bueno... dos estarán bien, ¿tendrías otro bebé?**

\- **No lo creo.**

\- **Severus es un buen padre Hermione... por fin puedo verte feliz.**

\- **Ginny... con Severus logre todo lo que yo soñaba de la vida, él me llenó de amor.**

**_SS&amp;HG_**

Era un domingo por la mañana a penas las siete y el matrimonio Snape llevaba un poco más de dos horas dormidos, ambos hubiesen querido decir que fue por estar disfrutando el uno del otro pero no, el pequeño Alexander no había dado tregua en toda la noche, al contrario de su hermano el nuevo integrante de la familia lloraba sin parar sino tenía cerca a uno de sus padres, dormía por el día y lloraba por la noche pidiendo el calor de su madre y la atención de su padre por la mañana.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el pequeño Joseph con su cabello largo y tallándose los ojos, se acercó a su padre con pasos lentos.

\- **¿Desayunaremos hot cakes?**

\- **Papá y mamá no hemos dormido nada... así que los invitaré a comer a un lindo lugar ¿de acuerdo?** – el pequeño asintió viendo a su hermanito – **Es temprano... ¿quieres dormir un par de horas más?**

\- **Si** – lo alzó acostándolo de su lado mientras éste se acurruca en su pecho.

Severus observa la respiración tranquila de Joseph y Hermione que está dormida de lado con una mano sobre el pequeño Alexander, era un bebé bastante grande con apenas dos meses un cabello negro y rizado con los ojos de su padre y la boca de su madre, un niño que exigía atención al doble en especial la de ella.

Su esposa abrió los ojos sonriendo al ver a su otro hijo abrazado a su padre, observa a su familia y eso le trae una felicidad inmensa, adora a sus hijos como a nadie en la vida.

Se pone a recapitular como había cambiado la relación con Severus y descubrió mil cosas que le agradaban, ahora era algo más que esa pasión desenfrenada, ese deseo de besarse, tocarse, conocerse, enredarse entre las sábanas buscando el dominio uno del otro y al final sumergirse en un orgasmo mutuo, era algo más...era compartir esas sonrisas y ese amor infinito que daba el pequeño Joseph y ahora Alexander era irse complementando como familia, aprendiendo a ser padres olvidando todos esos problemas que ella había desencadenando por su falta de amor... ella ya no se sentía no valorada y abandonada. Ella se sentía necesitada por sus hijos cada vez que sus llantos proclamaban su atención, veía la dependencia de sus pequeños que atraían su atención completa y agradecía la necesidad que tenía Severus de tenerla cerca cuando a media noche su mano tentaba la cama atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sumergirse en un abrazo, cuando se le hacía tarde en San Mungo y llegaba él con Joseph tomado de la mano y Alexander en brazos y la raptaba para compartir la comida juntos, lo sabía cuando él dejaba las pociones a cargo de los empleados para estar con ella... la amaba a ella, los amaba con todo su ser y Hermione lo veía... su vida ahora estaba llena de amor... amor mutuo.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecen y Severus los limpió con sus manos y le dijo en negativa que no llorara, aún le pesan todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y esa enorme necesidad de sentirse amada, deseada, importante, tener una familia y un esposo que la valorara.

\- **Gracias.**

-**¿Por qué?**

\- **Por nunca dejarme y ser parte de tu vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... me has dado una familia hermosa Severus y un amor que nunca vi.**

\- **Nena yo soy quien debe agradecerte.**

\- **Eres un buen padre y un buen esposo y yo...**

\- **Tú eres una madre estupenda, los niños te adoran y nada más importa ¿de acuerdo?** – asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, el pequeño Alex se movió, ella se acercó a él para que sintiera su calor, puso su pequeña mano en uno de sus pechos, suspiro y volvió a dormir tranquilamente –**Duerme un poco más... saldremos a pasear, dijiste que había un restaurante al que querías ir ¿no?** – asintió sonriendo dejándose llevar por el cansancio, sin embargo ambos veían a sus hijos observandolos como si fueran parte de un sueño – **¿Tendrías otro hijo conmigo Hermione?** – ella se asustó pero sonrió descadaramente, sino estuviera tan cansada tal vez lo invitaría a la ducha y hacerlo ahí.

\- **Tal vez... aún nos falta buscar a la niña... Te amo Severus Snape.**

\- **Los amo Nena.**

Ambos cerraron los ojos abrazando a sus hijos disfrutando de cada instante que la vida les ofrecía, él sin embargo espero a sentirlos dormidos para abrir los ojos y observarlos... nunca más había visto una lágrima en el rostro de ella, había cumplido con su promesa había logrado disipar sus miedos y la había cuidado haciéndola feliz, no era un hombre expresivo, no le decía a cada instante que la amaba pero se lo demostraba.

Esa pequeña frágil y rota por dentro que llevo a La Hilandera se había ido, ahora era una mujer completa, una madre excepcional y la mejor de las mujeres, el cambio que había logrado haciéndola sentir amada. En su rostro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa... sus hijos dormían. Él cerró los ojos descansando también era domingo y eso significada cansancio físico con Joseph, una atención de tiempo completo para Alexander y si tenía algo de suerte podía amar a su esposa por la noche... tenía que dormir un poco y así lo hizo acompañando en esa sonrisa y tranquilidad con su familia.

_**Gracias a las que me mandaron PM con sus propuestas para el epilogo, intenté poner sus ideas y las que tenía yo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia… tan loca y tan mía…**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo en la otra historia para las que la siguen… Besos**_

_**Yetsave: **_Muchas gracias por tus palabras guapa, es lo que intento hacer y espero rescatarla ya que esa historia me gustaba demasiado. Espero te haya gustado el epilogo y nos vemos en la historia que te gusta… espero darle el final que se merece… Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo supiste de mi cumple? ¿Estás en la página? Aún no te localizo :/ No emplees bulliyng porque me deprimo y escribo menos, deja termino la historia que me queda y arreglo el one shot que me pides, y debo otros dos one shot mas así que me tendrás en tres publicaciones más dentro de los sevmione. Besugos!

_**Samaria Reed: **_Feliz año también a ti guapa, espero te haya gustado el epilogo… nos seguimos leyendo por ahí… espero.

_**Aliux: **_Que bueno que te gusto todo, ojala quedes complacida. Es el primer fic donde pongo un estilo humorístico, no suelo manejar bien ese genero y me dedico sólo al drama así que me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos seguimos leyendo por ahí en alguna historia. Besos

_**Mimi0315: **_Lo sé… no a muchas les gustó el carácter de está Hermione pero hay veces donde no se puede ignorar a las musas, ojalá mi próximo Sevmione te agrade, ahí manejaré a Hermione con un carácter más real…Besos

_**Sueksnape: **_Porque divagaste? Dime! ¿En el embarazo? Dímelo todo! Nos seguimos leyendo por el otro medio amiga. Muchas gracias por comentar… Besos

**IssisSnape1504: **Ojala te guste el epílogo, es verdad que ahora estoy inspirada con Voldy, sin embargo mis lectoras las empecé con Sevmione y siendo sincera escribir a Severus me encanta y me apasiona, las palabras salen solas, en cambio con Voldemort es un reto. Por lo pronto terminaré la historia que me falta no sé si la estás leyendo, haré un final alternativo de un one shot que subí hace poco se llama Promesa no cumplida y dos one shot mas que le debo a una lectora todos Sevmione. Y si escribiré un Long fic de Severus pero será más adelante cuando tenga la cabeza más clara porque quiero que ese sea muy especial… Besos

_**Mauro S: **_Espero que también te encuentres bien pero no! Yo no escribo porno, es lemmon… y si quieres checarte las historias de un solo capítulo que tengan rated M sucio pervertido. Ahora sé porque lees la historia. Cuidate.


End file.
